Will You Remember Me?
by Telsara16
Summary: Elsa loves Jack, and Jack loves her. But when a night on the ice tears them apart, will they find one another again? And when they do, will their love be strong enough to conquer the darkness that separated them that winter night?
1. A Magical Night

**Hi Everyone! **

**This is the first chapter of my new Frozen/ROTG crossover. This idea came into my head after watching The Princess Bride and ROTG on the same day :) **

**So just a heads up the story takes place three years after the Great Thaw. About a year after the events from Frozen, the Overland family: Jack, his sister Holly (she was unnamed in the movie but I see her as a Holly ****), and their mother come to work at the palace after life in Bugress becomes hard. Throughout the next two years Elsa becomes friends with Jack.**

**Enjoy! And please tell me what you think! Reviews are motivational! :) **

***Disclaimer – I do not own these two wonderful movies. **

A Magical Night

"Elsa? Elsa….. Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and snuggled deeper underneath her covers. She laid on her side, away from her window and apparently the intruder, who was shaking her shoulder and whispering into her ear.

"Elsa wake up! The sky's awake!" the hand continued to shake her yet Elsa did not budge, just for the fun of it. She had a feeling that she knew who the person trying to wake her was.

Weren't they too old to play these games?

Suddenly Elsa felt the hand grab her braid and tug it.

"Ow!" Elsa yelped, surprise and alertness jarring her awake. The queen sat up abruptly and glanced around. She heard a thud on the floor and then a burst of….masculine, deep, and familiar laughter. So it wasn't Anna, or a thief.

"What the…Jack! What are you doing here?" Elsa exclaimed, looking over the edge of her bed, where Jack Overland was laying on the floor, laughing and holding his belly.

_Oh he was impossible! _

His laughter echoed around the room, and although Elsa smiled and wanted to laugh herself, she knew that if someone heard her and especially Jack, then they would be dead. No one was to know that Jack, a palace servant boy, was here in the queen's bedroom.

"Shhh! Olaf's a light sleeper! You should know that by now!" Elsa said in her sternest, commanding voice. Jack nodded, his dark brown eyes bright.

"Sorry Your Highness," he apologized with a salute and a charming wink, but Elsa knew he was not the least bit sorry. That was Jack.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time of night it is?" Elsa whispered, gesturing towards the black, star filled sky.

"I'm here to take you ice skating." Jack announced.

Before Elsa could even protest, Jack sprung up on both feet and took Elsa's hand into his. Was he being serious? Elsa was not sure as she watched Jack open the window to her chamber, letting the cold, wintry air sweep in. Quickly, as Jack surveyed their height, Elsa swept into her closet and slipped on her satin night robe.

Even though the cold never bothered her, Elsa was still a queen, and sneaking out of the palace in just a thin nightdress was still considered disgraceful.

Now that Elsa thought about it, this whole scheme of sneaking out with Jack was ludicrous! Why couldn't he spend the night in her room, like they had in the past? What got in his head to ice skate….and at _night_?

"Jack I don't know about this! What if someone sees us?" Elsa whispered, coming up to the window. Jack smiled and Elsa half cursed, half adored his mischievous grin.

"They won't, trust me, I know the route. Holly and I used to sneak out all the time. No one will see or hear us." he assured her.

"Are you telling me you stuck out through my bedroom window?" Elsa looked at him in complete disbelief.

"Only on nights when I came to visit." Jack winked again, making Elsa blush beet red.

"You're impossible!" Elsa exclaimed.

"And you're loud and obnoxious. If someone spots me, my head'll be in the stocks tomorrow and Holly will be throwing rotten fruits at me." Jack reminded.

"I thought you said no one will hear or see us." Elsa giggled.

Jack turned to face her and Elsa bit her lips, her eyes suddenly lingering on his smile, his curved lips. She wanted to lean over and….no they couldn't. She forced herself back, but no so obviously that Jack could notice her reluctance.

They were only friends…best friends and nothing more. But if they were just best friends, then why were her dreams filled with his smiles, his handsome face and his adorable laugh? Why was she getting sudden pangs of jealousy whenever she came across Anna and Kristoff canoodling? Or when she heard one of the younger maids gossiping about Jack and how handsome he was?

_I think this is what a romantic love is! Am I in love with Jack Overland? _Elsa thought as she watched Jack grab the frosted vines that grew and clawed the wall underneath Elsa's window.

Jack seemed to have caught her reluctance, because he frowned slightly and turned back to the window. As he looked down, Elsa cursed herself and struggled to hold back the temptation to just go over to him and…

"Are you okay? We don't have to go if you don't want to…" Jack said, interrupting her thoughts. Elsa quickly shook her head and smiled.

"No I actually want to go. To tell you the truth I haven't been skating in a while, it'll be fun."

"Then we better hurry." Jack said, smiling once again.

Elsa nodded and tightened the sash around her waist. She walked over to the window and peered down skeptically. The distance from her window to the snowy ground was not too high, they could easily grab ahold of the vines and climb down one after the other.

"Ladies first," Jack said in a grand voice.

Elsa smiled and swung one leg over her window, her slippered foot landing on a thick vine. She only hoped that her foot would not slip. The last thing she needs is to fall and sprain an ankle or worse, break a bone.

"You'll be fine, just don't look down if you're afraid of heights." Jack said, looking down at her.

Elsa watched him as she continued to make her way down, careful with every step she took. Finally, after a few minor slips and gasps, Elsa hopped down on the ground. She looked up, seeing Jack go down just as easily. Once he landed, they smiled at one another.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand into his own. Elsa nodded and looked back up at her window. It was closed. She had a feeling that no one will be coming in to check on her.

"Let's go," the queen said.

And without another word, the two of them took off into the winter night just as snow was beginning to fall on the peaceful, sleeping kingdom.

"We're almost there." Jack assured her, half an hour into the walk from the palace.

They were walking through a small forest, which Elsa luckily recognized. She used to go horseback riding through these woods with Anna.

The tall, towering trees that housed the creatures of the forest stood dark, their branches frozen and small icicles hanging from them. Other than the howling wind, nothing else seemed to disturb the night, although Elsa still found herself glancing around at the trees and scattered bushes. They could never be too certain that they were alone. The night was the perfect time to hunt and prowl.

"Why do you and Holly go to the forest to skate when there's a large enough ice rink at the village square?" Elsa asked curiously.

"We don't have time to skate in the day, and at night it feels…weird, knowing that all those houses are so close and someone may be watching you. Here there's no one. Listen…" Jack stopped and they listened. Elsa nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I like it," she whispered. Jack smiled and pulled her along.

"Then you'll love the lake,"

Soon enough, both Elsa and Jack approached a large and frozen body of water surrounded by a small strip of land that was bare of plants and trees.

Jack was right. The lake was beautiful, and quite large.

Elsa smiled and breathed in the cold wintry air. The night reminded her of the nights back up at the North Mountain, where all there was was glistening white snow and the fresh, healthy air. She already loved it here.

Laughing, Elsa lifted her hands and created a swirling, snowy gust of wind that flipped and blew across the icy lake, brushing off the thin coat of snow.

"Come on your Majesty." Jack laughed and took her hand. Elsa allowed him to lead her to the ice, where she grabbed his other hand and they began to skate on the ice, laughing and enjoying each moment.

A few minutes later, Jack stopped and watched the Snow Queen as she gracefully skated around him, moving her arms slowly and twirling, her blue nightdress flowing around her ankles. She looked so beautiful, so enchanting. If only Jack could watch her all night.

When Elsa returned to him, Jack knew he could not hold back the temptation. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jack smiled and dipped over, holding her gaze.

"Thank you Jack, for bringing me here." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa…. there is something I have to tell you." Jack said. Slowly, Elsa lifted a hand and brushed his cheek gently. She smiled and Jack lifted her up, keeping his arms around her.

"Elsa…. I mean your Majesty…" Jack stumbled.

"Just Elsa Jack, I'm just Elsa to you." Elsa said.

He did not have much time to reply, because the moment Jack opened his mouth, her lips were already on his and her hands were already cradling his head. Jack closed his eyes as they held the kiss. The cold that he felt suddenly turned into deep warmth.

"I love you Jack." Elsa breathed, kissing his lips, his chin, his cheeks and her fingers running through his hair. Jack pressed closer into her, his hands roaming along her back.

"I want you to be my wife Elsa." Jack announced. Elsa pulled back, her hands still stroking his hair. She looked up at him in both shock and surprise.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you for so long Elsa, I was just…afraid." Jack whispered, taking her hands into his. He looked nervous and hopeful. Elsa shook her head and took his face into her hands.

"Jack I was afraid too, but now I'm not, because I love you. I don't care about our positions in the palace. All I know is that I want you and you alone." she said.

"What if everyone stares? What about Anna?"

"Let them stare and see the man I love. And Anna? Are you really terrified of her?" Elsa asked with an arch of her brow.

"So is that a yes then?" Jack's lips curved into a bright smile that instantly melted Elsa's heart. The young queen laughed and kissed him.

"Yes Jack." she answered, hugging him tightly, unsure if this night could be any more splendid then it already was. When they pulled back, Jack reached into his cloak pocket and withdrew a silver ring.

Elsa gasped as Jack took her hand and slipped the ring through her left ring finger. When Elsa looked down, she noticed that the silver was gleaming beautifully in the darkness and there were small, tiny snowflakes carved along the ring.


	2. Dark Horses

Dark Horses

After the proposal, the couple skated some more in each other's arms before settling down on the shoreline, where they sat and watched the lake.

"Tomorrow we'll tell Anna and Kristoff when they return, and then the rest of Arendelle." Elsa decided as she sat in Jack's arms, her fingers intertwining with his.

She still could not believe that she was engaged, that soon enough, Jack will no longer be a mere kitchen boy, but her husband.

"You know what else is tomorrow?" Jack asked. Elsa looked up at him curiously and Jack smiled.

"Holly's birthday, she'll be turning seven. I can already see her face when we tell her the news."

"What if we surprise her? I will excuse her of her duties and we'll take her skating with Anna and Olaf! And while we skate here, the rest of the palace can prepare a surprise birthday party for her?" Elsa suggested. She stood and helped Jack up. The look on his face was genuine.

"She'd love it!" he exclaimed. Elsa clapped her hands, smiling wide.

"Then we'll head back, but first I want to do something, it'll be another surprise for her." she winked. Jack watched as Elsa turned back to the woods and stroked her chin in sudden thought.

A few moments later, Elsa beamed and turned back to Jack.

"I know what to do. It'll be a surprise," she said.

"Even for me?" Jack winked.

"Yes, go back to the lake and skate some more, and don't look back!" Elsa said.

Jack shook his head playfully as Elsa giggled and began to make her way back to the forest. Soon enough, he did not see her white, thin figure so he turned back to the lake and began to skate some more, thinking and daydreaming about what tomorrow will look like, when they will announce the engagement.

While Jack remained on the ice, Elsa stopped near a peaceful, small clearing but five minutes from the lake. The patch of solid ground was shaped in a circle and big enough for Elsa's surprise.

Elsa turned back to the clearing and moved to the middle. Once she found the perfect spot, Elsa lifted her foot and stomped down on the ground. Silvery ice began to flow from her foot and form into a beautiful snowflake that covered the frosty earth. As the ground became frozen, Elsa moved her hands rapidly; creating six hexagonal walls that grew around her.

When the walls were high and reached over her head, Elsa moved her hands and created a perfect, iced dome ceiling with a pointed tip that balanced a large, crystalized snowflake. As soon as the little house was made, Elsa carved out three, square windows and engraved beautiful, snowflake designs on the walls.

_Perfect, but what else would she like?_ Elsa thought, glancing around the house.

Perking up, Elsa walked over to the window and moved her hand in a swirling motion. Seconds later, a short snowman emerged from the mound of snow, completed with big eyes, a big smile, and twig arms.

"Come along!"

Elsa returned to the house and build a small circular table, four chairs, a cupboard, a small bench, and a closet with a few ice dresses fit for a little girl. Once the tabletop was swept of snow, Elsa created a small vase and frozen roses that she set on the table and acknowledged nicely.

She was nearly complete. There was just one more thing Elsa needed to make. And that was a little personal snow-maid for Holly. A snow-maid that will keep house and attend to all of Holly's needs.

"Let's see, I'll make you small and sweet." Elsa decided. Just like the snowman, Elsa gathered a mound of snow and formed it into a small, round woman.

It was no problem making the woman's smiling face, beady little eyes, short hair, stout and strong arms and dress and apron. Elsa actually enjoyed creating little snow people. It was fun to create their images and personalities.

"If this snow-maid will turn out wonderful, I'll build her a handsome, charming butler." Elsa suggested with a laugh. She watched as the maid glanced around the house curiously. When the snow-maid noticed Elsa, she curtsied.

"My lady," she said in a sweet, crystalized voice.

"Your name is Irene, and you will tend to a little girl that will come here tomorrow." Elsa instructed.

The snow-maid named Irene nodded and began to tend around the house. Wiping her forehead, Elsa smiled and walked out. Outside, she glanced at the ice house one last time before giving it a final nod of approval and returning to the lake.

_Holly will love it. _

When Elsa returned to the lake however, she felt a strange silence fill the air, a silence that both surprised and unsettled her. Pushing back the low branches and shrubs, Elsa began to see bits of the lake.

"Jack? I'm coming!"

Was it her imagination, or was the lake suddenly growing dark and dreary? As if a storm was approaching? Elsa picked up her speed, unaware of the ice that was blooming with each step she took. Dark, unsettling shadows began to slip through the trees, pursuing her and reaching out at her with long, black claws.

"Jack!"

Elsa pushed back the last branch and finally made it to the lake, where she saw Jack skating. At the sound of her voice, he turned around and stopped, a smile appearing on his face. Elsa shook her head and released a sigh of relief. For a moment she was certain he had left the lake and forgot about her.

Smiling, Jack swept his cloak over his shoulder and bowed gracefully. He extended a hand towards Elsa.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked in a grand voice.

Elsa blushed and stepped onto the ice, suddenly hoping that Jack would not see her red, flushed cheeks. She took his hand and Jack pulled her to him until they were pressed to one another.

"Yes, but only if you're not a agile peacock or a chicken with the face of a monkey." Elsa laughed, remembering the horrendous Duke of Weselton and how he loved showing off his "impressive dance moves".

Jack laughed as well and began to sweep Elsa across the icy floor. For a moment they forgot about the winter night and especially the painful memories of the past.

The past was in the past after all. And Elsa knew that she no longer had to remember what happened three years ago, when she revealed her powers and froze Arendelle.

It was time to look forward into the future, and for Elsa, she had a wonderful feeling that everything will be fine. Anna and Kristoff were married. She now herself an engaged and content queen. And Arendelle was prospering under her rule.

"And I thought you said you never dance." he said as Elsa let go of his right hand and swept back. She returned into his arms in a swirl and Jack caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Looking up, Elsa met his gaze.

"I never dance because I never had anyone to dance with. All the dukes I danced with either crushed my feet or bored me to death with their stories about being the best in their kingdoms." Elsa said with a roll of her eyes.

"And yet you're wonderful." Jack smiled.

Elsa blinked up at those wide, dark eyes and leaned forward, kissing him. Jack closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks as Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened their kiss. When they pulled back, Elsa laid her head down on his shoulder as he hugged her fiercely, their hearts beating against one another.

"What is this? I never have seen anything like it…."

Elsa lifted her head up from Jack's shoulder, a frown appearing on her face as she turned around. Did someone just speak up? Or was her mind playing tricks with her?

Surprised, the queen turned to Jack, who was standing alert and looking around the lake as well. Before Elsa could follow his gaze, she heard Jack gasp and grab her hand.

"What is it…" Elsa began but her question was cut off when Jack pulled her back behind him. When Elsa finally glanced around the lake, she herself gasped.

A sudden darkness was engulfing the trees and air. The gray trunks were becoming black and shriveling as if they were dying. Dark, thunderous clouds began to roll over their heads and a dangerous flash of lightning struck the sky.

Around them, the once silver lake was starting to grow black. Just as the trees were becoming dead, dark shadows of what appeared to be a dozen horses emerged from behind the trunks and shrubs. They were all black and their hides and manes were rippling. Their legs were unlike any horse's legs, they flamed as though they were on fire and their hooves were pointed. When one of the horses lifted his neck, his eyes were flashing a menacing yellow. They looked nothing like ordinary horses….

Elsa gasped and slipped behind Jack, who was growing unsure himself. They never saw anything like it before. Elsa read about evil knights with black armors and swords made of black magic, but they were just ghost stories.

But if she was just imagining them, then why was Jack seeing them?

"What is this?" Elsa whispered.

"Stay behind me, everything will be fine." Jack said yet Elsa could easily detect the uncertainty in his voice. The horses were slipping from the forest but they remained standing on the shoreline, pawing and releasing high, haunting shrills that reminded Elsa of a ghost's shriek.

All of a sudden, before either of them could speak, a dark swirling cloud of what looked like black, thick dust swept around the couple and eased in front of them. The dust swirled into a small twister before a dark, towering figure emerged on the ice.

**What do you think? **** I looked at some pictures to get the details of the horses and listened to some dramatic music (including some Frozen tracks) to heighten the mood (which helps motivate you when you're stuck with writing the big scene!) **

** Thank you to all those who reviewed! Your feedbacks really makes writing exciting and worthwhile. :) **


	3. Pitch's Pursuit

**Hi Everyone! **

**This chapter was actually hard to write since there was so much suspense in it. There won't be any blood and gore but some scenes may become intense (and emotional). **

Pitch's Pursuit

The monster was tall and thin, wearing a long black robe that reached the ground. His skin was a gleaming gray and his hair was as black as his robes and standing out at the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, they were as yellow as the lunar moon and a sinister evil lurked within them.

Lifting his head, the creature's lips curved into a haunting smile. He slightly turned around, holding out an arm as one of the horses approached him on the ice and nuzzled his palm.

"Well well look at what we have here? Two…sweethearts? Isn't it a little too late to be skating all alone?" he said, his voice strangely calm and pleasant.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded, clutching Jack's hand. She felt goose bumps attack her arms as the creature began to circle her and Jack, watching them with interest.

"I must say you are quite beautiful…and familiar. Have we met before?" Pitch Black asked, leaning closer towards Elsa, who stepped away from him instantly.

"Leave her alone!" Jack ordered.

"Or what will you do? You're just a ragged peasant boy who…is with the Snow Queen. Now this is interesting!" Pitch Black's smile widened at the sight of Elsa's pale face.

"What do you want from us?" Elsa felt her left hand clench into a fist. She could feel her powers stir inside her. She wanted to get rid of this monster….

"This kingdom…. it doesn't seem to interest me as it had before. There's too much daylight, too much happiness and fluffy warmth. It's all pathetic if you ask me. I want the Dark Ages back, the time when the kingdom was frozen in ice and fear and the people were so helpless they'd listen to anyone!" Pitch Black hissed. He swept behind Elsa and smiled.

"Remember Elsa? Remember that fun night in the ballroom? With your sister?" Pitch reminded. Elsa shut her eyes. She knew exactly what Pitch was talking about. But she was not going to return to that.

"Remember when you struck her? It was a shame to see her fall. She was so young….she didn't deserve a monster like you for a sister." Pitch said.

"Stop it!" Elsa ordered.

"Oh and what about the night of your coronation? I saw your fight with Anna. It was hysterical but what can I say, she is a dumb girl. And when you ran away, I saw it all, I wanted to go after you, but you fled so quickly. I know how you felt, to be shunned out by everyone." Pitch smirked.

Letting go of Jack's hand, Elsa moved aside and shot out her hidden arm, aiming her blow directly at Pitch. She watched as a blast of spiked and jagged ice went for the creature.

"Elsa no!" Jack shouted, stumbling as Elsa released another blast of the dangerous ice. She watched as the ice reached Pitch and hoped that it will impale him and finish him off.

But to Elsa's horror, her ice was swallowed up by Pitch's black dust before it even touched him Frowning, Pitch lifted his own arm and Elsa felt his own magic strike back at her with just as much force. Gasping, Elsa felt her body fly back and land on the ice as the black storm struck her face and body.

"Elsa!"

Weakly, her eyes still clouded and blinded with black sand, Elsa lifted her throbbing head from the ice. She could barely make out Jack's figure as he ran at her.

"Get away Jack!" she screamed, her voice choking with dust. Through her blurred vision she was able to make out Jack's figure as he was thrown back by Pitch's magic.

"I wouldn't try anything Queen Elsa!" Pitch growled.

Grabbing her head, Elsa coughed and struggled to stand on her feet. Pitch's magic was attacking and weakening her. She felt as though the sand possessed her. It was not only in her throat, but spreading through the rest of her body. Her legs were wobbling and she stumbled.

"Run Elsa! Run!" Jack screamed.

"No Jack! I won't leave without you!"

Elsa pushed herself up, her feet sliding across the ice as she turned to the sound of Jack's voice. Jack was clean of dust, yet panic was attacking him just as much as Pitch's magic was attacking her. He was trying to reach her yet Pitch was preventing him by cracking the ice underneath his feet. The loud cracking punctured Elsa's ears.

She covered them and screamed as a sickening crack pierced through the air, followed by a loud thud as a body fell through the ice and splashed into the icy waters.

"You monster!" Elsa shouted, blasting another furious shot of ice at Pitch. Pitch laughed and blocked her blow with one hand, his other arm striking her back. Weakly, Elsa fell back on the ice, her whole body throbbing from the impact.

_Run Elsa! _Jack's voice screamed in her heavy head. When Elsa looked up, she noticed Pitch turning back to her. He was ready to charge, his piercing yellow eyes flaming.

Pushing herself off the ice frantically, Elsa began to run, just like Jack ordered, the events of what just happened still terrorizing her mind.

Even though her legs were betraying her and her lungs were about to give up, Elsa ran. Underneath her feet, ice was blooming with each step she took. She made her way straight to the forest where she came from, hoping and praying that someone would see her and rescue her.

"Get her!" Pitch growled back at the ice, his voice loud.

Elsa jerked her head around and gasped. One of the horses was pursuing her, his hooves thundering along the icy trail she was leaving behind.

Weakly, the queen flickered her wrist, sending a long spear of ice towards the horse. The spear punctured through the horse's left leg and he squealed in agony. Elsa had just enough time to turn around and watch the horse crumble into a black, ashy mound. The branches and thorns were scrapping her arms and tearing at her nightdress.

Elsa turned back around. Her heart was thundering like mad and her lungs were tearing inside her chest. Her feet were sliding across the ice and for once Elsa cursed the slippers she wore.

_I have to keep going. I have to get away…_

All of a sudden a black figure slipped in front of Elsa, blocking her way and causing her to slip and fall on her back. A shocking pain coursed through Elsa's body as her back hit the ice. She cursed and opened her eyes, seeing one of Pitch's horses tower over her, his front legs rising in the air. Around her, the shrills of the other horses filled the forest air. Elsa frantically turned spun around, seeing the horses come at her from all directions.

She was trapped.

"Goodbye Jack, goodbye Anna." Elsa whispered as the black horse began to circle around her and more of the horses reached them, threatening to strike if she dared to move.

Elsa closed her eyes, hoping the strike will come soon. As she waited for her death, the young queen suddenly saw herself standing on top of the North Mountain, dressed in her ice gown and standing on top of her palace balcony.

She felt so superior then. She was so certain no one way going to harm her. It gave her strength.

_Let it go…let it go…I'm one with the wind and sky. You'll never see me cry! _

Growling, Elsa scrambled up from the ground, her arms spreading out in front of her. Jagged and furious ice erupted from her trembling palms and sliced through the earth, cutting right through the horses. The queen watched as the horses were thrown back, their bodies slamming against the trees and falling on the ground.

As other horses charged at her, Elsa frowned and shot at the beasts with all her might, her powers coursing through her body like it never done before. It was exhilarating.

What Elsa did not know though, was that a dark looming figure was floating over her head, smiling devilishly.

Pitch loved seeing her fight and play the powerful queen, but there was no time. He had the Dark Ages to bring back, and he was not going to let the Snow Queen get in the way. He'd rather see her underneath the ice with her lover…but then again, this woman did have a few qualities in which Pitch favored.

_Perhaps it wouldn't be hard to break her. _Pitch thought, his smile growing as he swept an arm behind his back and retrieved a black bow and arrow.

"Sweet dreams Your Highness." Pitch laughed, releasing the arrow. Elsa spun around and gasped as the arrow struck her side.

"No!" Elsa breathed, feeling her body grow rigid as the darkness began to take over her vision and the rest of her body, the horrid black dust covering the sparkling crystals of her dress…..

As the Snow Queen fell on the ice, she caught sight of the silver ring that was still on her finger. Shutting her eyes, Elsa clenched her fist and pressed the ring her beloved Jack slipped on her finger close to her heart.

**Originally I was supposed to just have a one-shot death and mourning scene but then I felt so bad for Elsa that I just rejected the idea. The fight scenes came up when I remembered Elsa's fight with the guards and honestly I couldn't picture Elsa as the complete "damsel in distress" who would give up so easily. **

**Thank you for your feedback everyone and until the next chapter! **


	4. Hugs and Hot Cocoa

**Hi Everyone! **

** I think it's time for a little bit of Kristanna! As much as I love Jelsa, I'm also a huge fan of Anna and Kristoff! I think this chapter will lighten the mood a little bit since the last three. There'll definitely be more of this couple in the future because what's a Frozen/ROTG crossover without Anna and Kristoff (and Sven hehehe)? :) **

** Enjoy! And please tell me what you think! **

Hugs and Hot Cocoa

Anna closed her eyes and brought the mug up to her frosty nose. The steam and chocolaty aroma made her heart flutter with happiness as the cold air nipped at her cheeks and eyes.

Now this was the life. She could not think of a better day to drink her favorite hot beverage.

Although it was last past the midnight hour, Anna was unable to fall asleep, even in the comfort of the sleigh and all bundled up in furs, her hat, mittens, and her thick woolen scarf that she bought at a good price at Oaken's. The thought that she was closer to Arendelle and Elsa was keeping her from falling asleep.

Just as a happy Sven continued to pull the sleigh through the forests that led to Arendelle, Anna smiled and snuggled closer to Kristoff, who sat to her right, holding the reins and whistling the Hymn of the Ice Harvesters. His mug was placed firmly in the sleigh's cup holder and a lantern dangled nearby, lighting their trail.

"I still don't get why we couldn't stop at Oaken's barn for the night." Kristoff yawned and Anna playfully slapped his cheeks to keep him up. The last thing they needed was a sleeping driver.

"Because the quicker we are at Arendelle the better! And you know that Oaken's barn was packed when we looked." she admitted.

"That doesn't bother me!"

"Maybe it doesn't bother you and Sven, but I like to have a little privacy." Anna winked.

They were just returning home after a five-day stay at the North Mountain, where Kristoff worked to collect a new batch of ice and Anna stayed at the harvesters' campsite.

It was the perfect idea to get away from Arendelle for a while – just him, Anna, and Sven. Kristoff could tell his wife was getting restless back at the palace, so he decided to take her to the North Mountain with him and the rest of the men.

He had to admit, the past five days with Anna were the best. Much of the days consisted of working, but Anna brought cheerfulness to the labor. She woke up early on all the days and made porridge and hot cocoa for the men. When the men returned from work at the end of the day, she waited for them with hot stew and toasted crackers.

They sang songs during their meals and even told stories around the campfires. The rest of the harvesters enjoyed Anna's company and called Kristoff a lucky fellow, which the Ice Master and Deliverer took timidly.

Now Kristoff had a feeling that his wife was not going to stop talking about their adventures for a while, and he was perfectly fine with it. He enjoyed Anna's chatter.

Beside him, Anna yawned herself but quickly closed her mouth when she caught Kristoff glancing at her. Kristoff laughed and draped an arm around her.

"Go ahead, take a few minutes." he encouraged, pecking a kiss on her forehead. Anna snuggled next to him, holding her drink tightly.

"No I'm…. fine." she whispered, her eyelids fluttering. Kristoff smiled and watched as Anna blinked one last time before sleep took over her.

"Keep your eyes on the road driver!" Sven reminded. Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully and turned away from Anna.

"Whatever you say!" Kristoff laughed.

Just then, Kristoff felt Sven slow down in front of him. Frowning, Kristoff snapped the reins yet Sven did not pick up his pace. Instead, he stopped and glanced around. His ears were up and his big nose sniffed the air.

"What is it buddy? It's just the forest." Kristoff said.

Yet he could tell something was bothering Sven.

So Kristoff looked himself. All he noticed was the dark trees in front of them though. The trees stood eerie and not a single sound disturbed the night. It was strange indeed, but the ice harvester could not be concerned. Not with Anna asleep beside him. It was too late to look for a place to stay now.

"Come on buddy, we gotta get back to Arendelle." Kristoff insisted. He snapped the reins and Sven nervously broke into a trot.

"Good boy," Kristoff glanced around cautiously as they began to pass the trees and shrubs.

There was no trail so the sleigh had no choice but to trudge through the forest. Going around it would take longer. And Kristoff, as much as he loved the wilderness, did not want Anna to spend anymore time in the cold. He turned to the princess, who was still asleep, her head resting against his shoulder.

The sleigh moved through the forest quickly, filling it with the golden light of the lantern. Kristoff kept observing the area but nothing seemed suspicious.

Sven must be overreacting.

A few minutes later, the trio approached a large lake. Pulling Sven to a stop, Kristoff peered across the body of water. The lake was smooth and frozen solid, just like any other lake in the middle of winter.

"We're close…I think I remember this lake." Kristoff said.

_"I don't remember at all!"_ Kristoff spoke for Sven.

The ice harvester continued on forward. Yet as he watched the lake disappear behind them, Kristoff suddenly had a strange and uncertain feeling coarse through him.

There was something about the lake that appeared concealed, as though there was a secret hidden within its waters….

"Kristoff?" Anna's small, sleepy voice startled him.

"Don't worry, we're almost home." Kristoff assured her. He took a sip of his drink and gave Anna an easy smile. Rubbing her eyes, Anna looked around.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, we just passed the lake." Kristoff said.

"Really? I think you said the exact same thing…maybe two hours ago?" Anna teased, making Kristoff laugh.

As Anna cuddled next to him and finished her hot cocoa, Kristoff could not help but think more about the lake. There was something about it that bothered him. Maybe he could tell Anna, but then again, Kristoff thought about just forgetting about it.

Perhaps it was just his imagination.

* * *

Just a little over half an hour later, the sleigh drove into the sleeping kingdom. Kristoff smiled and took his cap off as Sven pulled them along the iced, cobblestone road that swept through the town and right to the wooden palace gates.

The night guards turned at the sound of Sven's hoof beats.

"Open the gates! It's Kristoff and the Princess!" one of them ordered. Kristoff stopped Sven and waited until the gates opened with a rumble and allowing them in.

They drove around the palace and into the royal stables, where the other horses awoke and began to greet them with merry whinnies.

"We're home!" Anna sighed, jumping off the sleigh.

She looked around as Kristoff got out of the sleigh as well and greeted one of the young stable boys.

"What time do you think it is?" Anna asked, turning to the young lad.

"The clock just struck past one milady. Should I inform Gerda that you've arrived?" the stable hand asked as he helped Kristoff unharness Sven.

"There's no need, we'll retire by ourselves." Anna answered cheerfully as she watched the stable hand unharness Sven.

"We'll have Kai bring the supplies and bags in tomorrow, if it's alright with you." Kristoff said. Anna turned to him and walked back to the sleigh.

"Great! I can't wait to see everyone! I bet everyone's fast asleep by now."

"Not Olaf, my guess he's in the kitchen at the moment, eating what's left of the chocolate cake." Kristoff chuckled. Anna laughed and followed the mountain man and Sven into the golden-lit stables, ignoring the cold winds and the light snow that was beginning to fall.

Inside, Anna leaned against the stall door and watched as Kristoff brushed his friend down and Sven dug into his full sack of carrots.

"Do you think Sven will ever find a…nice girl-reindeer someday?" she asked with laugh. Kristoff turned to her in disbelief, while Sven grunted happily.

"Maybe, I'm a handsome reindeer after all!" Sven bellowed. Kristoff turned his gaze from Anna to the reindeer, while Anna clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"Girl reindeer?" Kristoff repeated.

Anna giggled and approached Kristoff, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Sven smirked and slipped his nose into his feedbag.

"There are such things as female reindeers you know." Anna reminded.

"Yeah, somewhere in the mountains, not here in the city."

"Kristoff you know Sven will fall in love sooner or later. Soon he'll be swooning on the streets with hearts in his eyes. And he'll be saving up all his carrots for that true love of his." Anna insisted.

"And if he doesn't?" Kristoff asked, smiling up at her and tugging at one of Anna's braids.

"Then we'll find him a match." Anna announced. Sven's head popped out of the bag, his eyes wide with surprise at the thought. Kristoff laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"You and who?" Kristoff asked.

"Me and Olaf, he knows a thing or two about love. Or the 'Love Experts'" Anna reminded, her smile widening as Kristoff's cheeks flushed at the mention of his lovable family.

"Oh no, I will not let Olaf find Sven his perfect match! I trust you more than that marshmallow!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Hey who was the one who reminded me who my true love was back at the library? That was Olaf!" Anna said. She stepped back and grinned in satisfaction as Sven gave Kristoff an agreeable nod.

The girl had a clever point. But she forgot to mention that it was actually Elsa who thawed her frozen heart. Kristoff still remembered it all too well, and he had a feeling that Anna did as well. Shaking his head, Kristoff turned back to Anna and swept an arm around her waist. Anna laughed as Kristoff kissed her happily.

"Are you ready to go back into the palace?" Anna asked.

"How about we stay here for the night? My legs are made of mush." Kristoff yawned, rubbing the back of his head sleepily.

Anna gladly took his hand and led him towards the soft golden hay pile next to Sven's stall. As Kristoff reclined back with a yawn, Anna pulled the barn door closed and searched the stables until she found a comfortable woolen blanket.

Careful not to wake the mountain man, who was already slipping into an exhausted slumber, Anna spread the blanket out and covered Kristoff, taking his cap and gloves and hanging them on the pegs beside the harnesses.

"Sweet dreams my Fearless Mountain Man." Anna whispered sweetly, kissing Kristoff on the lips before turning to Sven and patting him goodnight.

After giving the lantern more light that would warm and keep the stables lit, Anna took off her own mittens and cloak and snuggled on the hay beside her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Sven," Anna murmured as peaceful sleep began to take over.

**Thank you so much for your reviews and feedback! :) **


	5. The Mysterious Traveler

The Mysterious Traveler

"_Well it was a nice drink boys, but I must get going." the young man smiled and dropped a small sack of coins on the table._

_ The other hunters and travelers that were sitting around the table looked up at the sturdy fellow. He was a tall man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. His arms were thick and his chest was broad underneath a thin gray shirt. He had a handsome face with fine brown curls falling over his forehead. The waitress of the tavern gave him a wink as she began to collect the empty mugs. _

_ "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night boyo? I hear evil spirits lurk the forest at this time." one of the hunters, a tall muscular man with a bushy beard and thick mustache said, taking a good swing. _

_ "I don't believe in ghosts." the traveler insisted, pulling his cloak's hood over his head. _

_ "What about the cursed Snow Queen?" the waitress spoke up. The men all turned to her, including the traveler. The waitress ignored their frozen stares and continued with her work. _

_The traveler's eyes widened at the mention of the Snow Queen. He heard quite a lot about her…._

_ "What? I hear stories that her magic still lingers in these woods. She's a cursed witch I tell you! Didn't you ever hear of the Great Freeze? My family and me almost died during that time!" she said. _

_ "Oh come now that was three years ago!" someone said. _

_ "Hey the more ice she conjures, the less work for us ice harvesters." another man chuckled. _

_ "Ay, and what about the Great Thaw, which came after her curse? I heard her wee sister froze right before her eyes!" another hunter added. _

_ "Because it was the Queen who froze her in the first place! I still think she should be rotting in that dungeon!" the waitress argued. _

_ "Have you heard of the Snow Queen?" the hunter sitting closest to the man asked softly. The young man shrugged. _

_ "Only mixed tales. Why? Do you believe in the waitress's words?" a haughty smile flickered on the traveler's face._

_ When the hunter remained silent, the traveler gave him a final nod and slipped out of the tavern and into the winter night. _

Now the young man was riding through the dark forest upon his gray speckled horse. He felt the wintry winds whip against his ragged cloak and hood and his fingers felt numb as he held the reins. He shivered and tugged his cloak over his shoulders. Perhaps he should have taken over, considering how he could not stand this weather.

"Curse this cold! I cannot wait for s-spring! If the Snow Queen is here, then she must be furious!" the young man murmured, eyeing the forest cautiously.

Although he was bundled up well with layers of shirts, his long cloak, leather gloves, and a thick woolen scarf, the rider still resented winter. Instead of worrying about the cold, the rider occupied himself by looking around. He pulled the exhausted horse to a smooth trot.

"Soon boy, soon we'll reach the kingdom. I couldn't stand that tavern and all those men!"

The young man let out a sigh, watching his breathe swirl in a white fog in front of his lips. When he looked up, he felt the horse pause, his ears pointing up in alertness.

"What is it?" the traveler asked instantly, clutching the reins. The horse moved his head, his eyes scanning the strange area before continuing on.

His rider though, was not going to let him continue on.

"Whoa!" the rider pulled back at the reins, startling the horse. He saw something that the horse did not see. Squinting in the darkness, the rider could suddenly make out a slip of glittering white on the dark earth, perhaps twenty feet away from him.

Without hesitation, the rider straightened and struck the horse on the side, ordering him towards the direction of the person. They rode toward the fallen woman and the rider stopped the horse, his brown eyes widening at the state of the maiden.

She was lying on the ground, curled in a tight ball, her bloody hands clenched and pressed to her chest. When the rider leaned over, he noticed her bright, platinum braid was coming undone and falling over a bruised and mud-streaked face. She looked to be wearing a nightdress that was now torn and bloody. The snow around her was stained with blood.

It won't be long before the wolves pick up the scent.

"Miss?" the traveler spoke up. When he received no response, the rider dismounted and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Miss? Can you hear me?"

After another shake, the woman began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the stranger. Her lips trembled as she struggled to speak.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm Vegard," the rider introduced. He glanced at her and carefully moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. For a mere second the traveler was sure this was….

"Are…are you the Queen of Arendelle?" he whispered.

Elsa moved away uneasily, her hands still pressed to her chest.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Vegard milady, heading to the direction of Arendelle." Vegard said. He made a move to touch her yet Elsa moved back fearfully, crying out in pain as she did so.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Please….please help me!" she begged in a trembling voice. Vegard froze at the mention of her identity before nodding quickly.

"Of course."

Vegard took Elsa's arms away from her chest. A startled gasp escaped from his lips at the sight of the nasty cut on Elsa's torso.

"Can you try to get up?" Vegard asked, looking at Elsa's face. He felt his face grow pale as Elsa dropped her head against his knees, falling back into unconsciousness.

Quickly Vegard urged his horse forward and lifted Elsa up from the ground, careful not to let any more blood come out from her wound as he carefully laid her down across the horse's back. After searching through his saddlebag and coming across a woolen blanket, Vegard tied the young woman to the saddle and draped the blanket over her body.

"Come on boy! To Arendelle!" Vegard ordered as he walked beside the Snow Queen, watching her carefully.

She was hurt badly, but there was something else wrong with her as well, Vegard was sure was nothing like he'd seen before.

_I just have to get her to Arendelle. _


	6. Jack Frost

**Hi folks!**

** Although we really want to see what happens to Elsa and the mysterious Vegard, lets go back and see what happens to Jack! **

** Enjoy! :)**

Jack Frost

Jack was floating.

His legs and arms were spread out and he felt as though he was being lifted up higher and higher into oblivion. His head throbbed and he kept his eyes closed as the icy water continued to push him up.

He felt nothing. He saw nothing…only darkness.

And fear. That was all he felt as he floated higher.

Where was he? Was this how being dead felt?

Weakly, Jack forced his eyes open. He was wrong. There was no darkness, only a patch of white and icy blue with crooked designs. Was that _ice_?

Suddenly something cracked and shattered. His body struck a thick wall of frozen ice. Jack felt his eyes blinking as the ice burst through his face and his body emerged from the water and into the air. Once he was sure he was not breathing in water, Jack released a large, shattered breath. There was no more water, but the air wasn't exactly pleasant. His eyes blinked and gazed around.

The first thing he noticed was the moon. It was so big and bright, and beautiful. The fear that choked him vanished as Jack looked at the moon.

_Don't be afraid Jack, you're safe. _It seemed to say.

Unsurely, Jack glanced around his surroundings.

All he could see were dark trees and an empty, wooded area. A gray wolf that stood next to the water perked up and watched the strange creature, unsure if he should flee or stay. When his feet touched the ground, Jack sat down on the unfamiliar and frozen lake. He looked around silently. It was still cold, and the night sky was black and starless.

But the Moon was making it bright.

"Where am I?" Jack groaned, rubbing his throbbing head. He ran his fingers through his silvery hair before looking around. Not a single movement disturbed the night. The wolf that watched him was gone, leaving Jack alone on the ice.

Slowly and steadily, Jack pushed himself up on his feet. He was barefoot, but his feet were not cold. In fact, Jack felt as though he was walking on a normal wooden floor.

"Wow," Jack breathed.

He took a wobbly step, his feet sliding along the ice. With a smirk, Jack stomped a foot on the ice. All of a sudden a jagged sleet of ice erupted from his foot, causing Jack to fall back, surprised and shocked all at once.

"No way," Jack breathed, eyeing the ice.

_Did he just do that? _

Confused, Jack pushed himself up and looked down at his ragged, brown cloak, gray suspenders, and white shirt. He felt nothing. There were no goose bumps, his body did not shiver from the wintry winds.

The cold did not bother him.

Smiling, Jack chuckled and unclipped his cloak from his neck. He did not look back as the wind picked up the cloak and blew it away. Instead, Jack began to skip across the lake towards the forest, where he grabbed a long, sturdy branch from the ground and fashioned it into a curved staff.

Casually, Jack began to stroll through the forest, glancing at the trees and wondering what creatures lived in them. As he passed the trees, he tapped the end of the staff along the trunk, where he suddenly heard a faint crackling.

Curious, Jack turned back to the last tree and gasped, dropping the staff along the way. The spot in which he touched with the tip of his staff was blooming with pretty ice patterns.

"No way! I couldn't have done that!" Jack laughed, glancing down at the magical staff in his arms. How on earth did that happen? He turned to another tree and touched it with his staff. A patch of ice spread from his staff along the trunk, just like before. When Jack glanced down, he noticed the ice spreading throughout the rest of the tree.

"This is incredible!" Jack shouted happily, bringing his staff down on the ground behind him and sweeping it along the earth. A thin swiggly trail of ice followed after him. He could not believe this.

"Yes!"

Jack laughed and jumped up. But just as Jack though he was going to land back down, he felt his body go higher, dodging high branches and hanging icicles until he was in the air, floating above the treetops and seeing the top of the forest. His laughter echoed through the sky. He was never this excited.

"Faster!" he shouted, stretching out his arms and legs as the wind began to blow him across the sky, over the forest and lands.

"Woohoo!" Jack whooped.

He sure did not feel dead anymore. He felt alive…. alive and better than ever.

* * *

A few moments later, after boldly spinning in the air and doing a few summersaults, Jack flew upon a dark kingdom with a rather beautiful, frozen fjord and an elegant castle covered with snow. He could tell it was a late hour, because none of the small village houses were lit and even the castle appeared quiet and asleep. Fluffy snow covered the rooftops of the houses and even the castle towers.

"That's a nice place." Jack admitted to himself.

Gripping his staff, Jack flew down to the palace and stopped right in front of one of the windows. The corridor behind the window was dark, the moonlight shining through and falling on a particular door. When Jack peered closer, he noticed the door was painted white, with nice blue designs painted along the edges.

_Everyone's asleep. Maybe I'll see them tomorrow. _

Jack turned from the window and floated up over the palace roof. Perhaps he'd get a view of the window on the other side. But then again, if the girl behind the door was asleep, was it right to intrude?

As Jack leapt on the roof, he found himself looking up at the sky, noticing the moon shining brightly. He blinked and found himself sitting down cross-legged.

"Maybe you have some answers to all this?" he said, holding up his staff.

The Moon though, remained silent and mysterious.

"Okay, maybe in your own time. But I can be impatient." Jack lifted his hands in surrender. Picking up his staff, Jack stood up and floated down towards the forest, where he decided he would rest until the next morning.

When he reached the forest though, Jack found himself landing on the ground and making out a tall dark figure leaning against one of the trees.

"Hello mate, we were expecting you. Nice place isn't it? This kingdom?" the voice was thick with an Australian accent.

Jack stepped away awkwardly, holding his staff out in front of him. Even though he had just gotten used to his powers, he had a feeling that they were still weak. This thing had a boomerang…and he was buff.

"Who…. who are you?" Jack asked, still pointing his staff.

The figure straightened and emerged from the darkness. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the rather large, muscular rabbit that stood on his two back paws.

_What the…_

When Jack stumbled back, he felt a strong hand grab him by his shirt collar and pull him just before Jack could fight back. Gasping, Jack felt the hand toss him straight into a huge burlap sack.

"Hey! Hey what's this? Get me out of here!" Jack shouted as the opening of the sack closed and darkness swallowed him up.

"Sorry mate, but we've been waiting for a while for you, can't let you go now." the Australian rabbit's voice answered him.

"Yeah? And what are you planning on doing to me? Pelt me with carrots?" Jack teased. Moments later he felt a hard kick against his shin. Jack gasped and grabbed his leg as the rabbit chuckled loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I wouldn't make too much jokes if I were you mate."

Jack quickly nodded and fell back against the sack.

Okay so messing around with the rabbit was a definite no.

"Are you sure this is the right guy?" the rabbit grumbled.

* * *

After a few bumps and thumps, Jack felt the bag open up and one of his captors grab him by the color and pulled him up. He instantly grabbed his staff, ready to use if necessary.

The arm that held him pulled Jack out of the sack and the young man looked up. His mouth flew open at the sight around him.

It looked as though he was inside a huge factory. There were floors leading up to different levels where he noticed huge furry beasts hard at work. Some of them were carving into wood or whittling, others were gluing what appeared to be eyes on doll heads or tuffs of fur on horses. Bells, moving carts, rusty machines, banging and whistling filled the air.

Stunned, Jack stood up and watched it all, unaware that a huge burly man with a long white beard and dressed red was approaching him, along with the huge rabbit that took Jack, a smiling green fairy with green and blue feathers, and a short golden man.

"Ah so this must be the new Guardian!" the huge man announced. Startled, Jack turned around and shot at the four of them with his staff. The huge man, the fairy, and the sandman were able to miss the ice. The rabbit, much to Jack's amusement, instantly tripped and fell.

"Bloody assassin!" the rabbit cursed.

"Now now Bunny we're here to welcome him!" the huge man exclaimed, gulping back a laugh. Jack lowered his staff.

"Welcome me? I don't get it."

"You didn't tell him?" the fairy turned to the rabbit, who was struggling to get up without falling back down.

"He insulted me!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"We'll work it out between them." the huge man whispered to the sandman, who nodded and chuckled silently.

"Whoa I'm still kinda confused here." Jack said.

"Of course we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm North, or as the children call me 'Santa Claus with the Awesome Tattoos'" the huge man named North said, rolling up his sleeves and revealing two huge tattoos that ran along his muscular arms.

"I must be dreaming." Jack murmured.

"Nope you're awake! At least it's a good dream if you weren't! Right Sandy?" North asked, turning to the short sandman. Jack smirked a hello.

"And I'm Toothania, or the Tooth Fairy!" the green fairy said sweetly.

"Hi," Jack smiled.

"And I believe you already met Bunnymund." North said, gesturing a hand to the rabbit, who was finally up and leaning against a table, playing with his boomerang.

"All too well." Jack chuckled.

"I still think we got the wrong package."

Smiling, Jack turned back the North.

"So where are we? Since your Santa I think this must be.."

"My factory yes! We'll give you a grand tour! This is not only a factory, but the Guardian Headquarters, where we all meet. You'll get used to elves and Yetis eventually." North explained.

"Guardians?" Jack arched a brow.

"Don't tell me you don't know! The Man in Moon chose you to be one of us. In order to be a Guardian you should know who you are!" Bunnymund said.

"And he does know! He's Jack Frost!" Tooth insisted.

"Jack…Frost?" Jack said, bouncing off confused glances at each Guardian. The name sounded too strange.

"Why yes! Look at your powers!" North said, gesturing at Jack's staff. The winter spirit looked down at his staff before turning to North.

"Is that what the Moon chose me to be?"

"You could have been the Leprechaun, but you're a little..too snowy, and I assume you're not so greedy for gold." North insisted.

"Snowy? Since when?" Jack frowned and looked at his clothes. They looked normal to him.

"I think you need to see for yourself." Tooth giggled, fluttering up to Jack with a small mirror. Jack took the mirror and glanced at himself. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the mirror in shock.

"What the….is my hair supposed to be this way?" Jack exclaimed, handing the mirror back to Tooth as if it was on fire.

"Well if you're the supposed Jack Frost then I don't see why not." Tooth said.

"But _white_? Why not icy blue or silver?" Jack asked.

"Hey what's wrong with white?" North boomed.

"Look at this guy! He's a complete diva queen! We should either keep it on him or kick him back to where he came from! The last thing we need is someone to complain around here!" Bunnymund insisted.

As Bunnymund and North grumbled and argued, Jack shook his head playfully. Tooth and Sandy rolled their eyes and approached Jack as he surveyed the rest of the factory in interest.

"We'll tell you more about us Jack. Don't worry, soon you'll get used to those two and we'll all be one happy Guardian family!" Tooth said excitedly.

Sandy and Jack exchanged glances before the winter spirit opened his arms with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'm ready to hear this."

**What do you think? If you watched the movie you'd notice that it's a tad similar. The major difference is that in this version, the Guardians are visible and there's no believing involved. **


	7. A Queen In Danger

A Queen In Danger

"Hello! Hello is anyone in here? I see a light!"

Anna's eyes fluttered open at the sound of furious pounding on the stable door. Whoever was outside looked frantic, since his bangs were rattling the wooden door like mad. The princess shot up from the hay at the same time as Kristoff, who met her gaze. Around them, the horses and even Sven were startled awake.

"Who is that?" Anna asked, rubbing her eyes.

Not answering her, Kristoff sprang up from the hay pile and pulled Anna up as well. They both had the same question in their minds. Who could be out there at this late hour?

Anna clumsily stood up as well, brushing the bits of straw off her skirt and cloak as Kristoff unlatched the door and opened it with a rumble.

Perhaps it was just Kai or Duke Robert, Elsa's chief advisor, wondering why the stables were lit.

"Anna!"

At the mention of her name Anna hurried to the door, where she saw a strange and cloaked man carrying a pale and unconscious Elsa in his arms.

"Elsa! Oh gods what happened?" Anna gasped, feeling herself grow ill at the sight of her sister.

"We have to get her into the palace!" Kristoff said.

"What happened to her?" Anna shrieked.

As she followed Kristoff and the stranger to the castle, Anna felt her whole body grow numb in fear and dread. A million different questions flew through her mind.

_Why is Elsa hurt? Who could have done this to her? Who was this man who brought her here? Why is Elsa's nightdress torn and bloody? _Uneasily, Anna turned and looked up at Vegard. Who was this?

"She was in the forest when I came across her, and barely stable. All I got from her was that she is the Queen of Arendelle, the kingdom I was heading to." Vegard explained as Kristoff threw open the back doors to the palace and shouted for someone.

Anna hurried alongside the man, looking at Elsa's ghostly face. Her heart was beating inside her madly and her whole body was trembling in fear. She never saw Elsa in such a state.

This was not the sister Anna bid goodbye to just five days ago. Five days ago Elsa was standing well and beautiful at the palace gates, smiling and waving to Anna as she and Kristoff drove out of Arendelle. She was smiling and laughing as Olaf continued to bid happy tidings to the couple as if they just got married.

Now Anna did not know what to think.

Her sister was deathly pale, as if a ghost took over her body, her lips were tinted gray and her eyes were shadowed dark. Her perfect blonde hair that Anna loved brushing framed her face plainly and even her cheeks appeared gaunt.

"Why was she outside? Was anyone with her?"

"No! No one! I was just passing by when I caught sight of her!" Vegard answered truthfully just as Gerda, Kai, and Holly, whom Anna recognized as one of the maids' daughter, rushed to the four of them.

Gerda instantly began to question the situation, while Kai looked just as horrified as Anna. The only person who was not reacting was Holly, who appeared to be looking around for someone, her eyes wide and alert.

Once his shock passed, Kai immediately began to attend to Elsa, ordering Kristoff to fetch hot water and clean rags for the queen and Gerda to prepare a fireplace in the queen's chambers. While Gerda and Kristoff went to do their duties, Anna, Holly, and Vegard carried Elsa to her chambers.

"Where is Olaf? I don't want him seeing Elsa like this!" Anna said to Holly, who she knew was keeping watch over the snowman while Anna was away and Elsa was busy.

"He is in your room your Highness. I thought he would like to stay there until your return." Holly answered.

"Here are her chambers," Anna bit her lips and opened the white door of Elsa's room. The three of them slipped in just as Gerda was poking the flames of a freshly made fire.

"Lie her down on the bed!" Anna ordered, watching Vegard as he lowered Elsa on the bedspread. Soon enough Kristoff and Kai entered into the room, carrying a pitcher of water and fresh clean rags. Holly took the supplies from the men and returned to her spot next to Anna.

As the two women began to tend to Elsa, Gerda approached Vegard, who stepped back and stood beside Kristoff. Kristoff looked worried, his eyes following Anna as she instructed Holly to help her peel the dress off of Elsa's body. Vegard, on the other hand, watched the young princess with a calm expression, although there was a visible fear in his dark eyes.

"You better wait outside. The Princess and girl know what they're doing." Gerda insisted, hustling the men out.

"We need to get the physician!" Anna spoke up loudly as Kristoff was just heading out the door. Kai looked at the princess fearfully.

"He's not here Princess." he announced. Anna lifted her head up abruptly, horror crossing her face.

"What?"

"He left the kingdom yesterday morning for an emergency labor. He still has not returned." Kai said. Anna clasped a hand on her forehead, the look on her face told Kristoff that soon she'll break down.

"I'll go get Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff announced, slipping back into the chamber.

Holly and Anna turned to him and Anna felt relief wash over her and tears flooded her eyes. She wanted to run up to Kristoff and kiss him but she could not leave Elsa's bedside. Quickly Kristoff walked around and planted a kiss on Anna's head. He stroked back a tear that flowed down her cheek and gave her one last kiss.

"I'll take Sven and we'll be back in no time. Take care of her." Kristoff whispered. Anna nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she watched Kristoff run out of the chamber and pass Vegard, who was standing in the corridor.

"Come on Holly, help me change her. Gerda I need a fresh nightdress." Anna instructed. Holly nodded and Gerda hurried over to Elsa's cupboard.

Swallowing hard, Anna turned back to her sister. She felt her fingers trembling as she took Elsa's arms away from her side. A gasp escaped from Holly's lips, but the princess did not pay attention. She had to clean Elsa's wound and she could not waste any time.

As Anna washed the blood from Elsa's hip she gratefully thanked her father for teaching her how to mend wounds. If it were not for the three baby birds Anna once saved when she was six, the princess would have never learned the ways of nursing. Anna did not stop after the birds were saved, but practiced some more with her dolls and even the palace servants whenever they received cuts and burns.

Beside her, Holly took Elsa's left hand and began to clean the blood off her arms.

"Don't worry Elsa, you'll be fine. We'll clean you up and Grand Pabbie will heal you." Anna whispered, stroking back her sister's blonde bangs from her eyes. If only her eyes would open and color would return to her cheeks.

"Princess Anna," Holly's small trembling voice spoke up. Taking her hand away from Elsa's forehead, Anna turned to Holly, whose face was suddenly pale underneath her brown bangs.

"What is it…" Anna's voice faded as she and Holly starred in stunned silence at the gleaming engagement ring on Elsa's left ring finger. The ring was still silver and when Anna leaned over, she caught sight of the snowflakes carved along the edges.

_Elsa didn't have that when I left…._

Silently, her lips trembling, Holly looked up and met Anna's glance.

"It's Jack's…he proposed to her."


	8. A New Guardian

**Time to see what our silver-haired hero is up to. :) **

The New Guardian

"Well? What do you think? Do you like it? I think it looks so much better than those dull clothes you came in! And I'd figure since ice is blue the sweatshirt will look great on you!"

Tooth smiled and crossed her fingers as Jack glanced at himself in the life-size mirror. The two of them were in North's Toy Factory, waiting for North to finish up work before they'd officially go down for Jack's "Guardianship Celebration".

Whatever that was, Jack half-wished it would be quick so he could go out and play some more with his powers. The North Pole was huge and quite extraordinary, but Jack did not see a point of creating more snow on snow. Perhaps he'll go to one of those warmer countries where snow was foreign to its people.

_Heck that'll be great! _Jack thought as he imagined flying through a vast desert and freezing it in solid ice. Not to mention that his new flying abilities would have a great workout.

Below them, Tooth and Jack was able to hear Bunnymund curse at one of North's Yetis for "accidently" taking a dozen chocolate Easter eggs. The tiny, strange elves that worked for North were running all over the place, cleaning, mending, yelling, tumbling and doing all sorts of things for their boss, although Jack was certain that Christmas was over five weeks ago. Not to mention that the Yetis appeared more experienced than these tiny rascals.

_I'll get used to the weird things eventually. _

Jack turned back to the mirror and lifted his chin, playfully acknowledging the handsome young man who starred back at him.

Honestly, he loved the new outfit Tooth gave him.

The blue sweatshirt was not too big or too small and the beige skinny jeans were comfortable to fly in. Since he was immune to the cold ground, Jack refused to wear shoes and actually found walking barefoot to be better than with boots or shoes. He could skate more easily and even create ice spots with each step he took.

And Tooth was right. The outfit did match his pale skin and silvery, white hair, which Jack still could not believe he had. When Bunnymund passed him, he burst out laughing and was almost turned into a "frozen Cottontail".

"Thanks Tooth," Jack said and smiled at the fairy.

Tooth flickered back a hand and fluttered over to the chest that held his old clothes. She picked up the bundle and proceeded to slip them into the chest.

"Don't mention it, we're all excited that you've decided to join the Guardians. We'll have so much fun! You'll get to learn a ton from what we do and maybe you'll receive your calling during that time!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack turned back to the mirror and adjusted his hood.

"Yeah about that….I actually have a question."

Tooth opened her mouth to speak but her voice was cut off by the sound of the large door bursting open. Jack turned just in time to see North march in, his steps loud and his belly swinging.

"I see we got the boy dressed! Nice choice Tooth! So much better than what we picked out for Sandy when he came here!" North chuckled. Jack arched an eyebrow and Tooth blushed beet red.

"It was a different time period! I thought he looked adorable in the toga!" Tooth said.

"Toga?" Jack turned to North, who only chuckled and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Don't bring that up with Sandy, he may still remember it." North winked.

"Is everyone almost ready to go?" Tooth asked eagerly.

"Bunnymnd is still pestering Phil about the stolen chocolate. But I think we're ready. Let's all head down." North said. Tooth smiled at them both and flew out the door, her sweet voice calling out to the other two guardians.

When Tooth was gone, North turned back to Jack.

"Alright, you had a question. I hopefully have an answer." he said, crossing his arms over his huge chest.

Jack eyed the black, bold _Naughty _and _Nice _tattoos that ran along both North's arms before looking up at the Guardian of Wonder. At first he did not suspect Santa Claus to look like this at all, but North eventually won Jack over with his humor and welcoming arms.

"You said the Man on the Moon picked me as a new Guardian, and I don't question him at all. But what does a Guardian actually do? Yeah you make toys for children and Tooth collects teeth and Bunnymund hops around and gives out chocolate eggs. But what can I do? What kind of a Guardian am I meant to be?" Jack asked curiously.

He flew over to the chest on the floor and sat down, leaning against his staff. North chuckled and set down his oversized mug on the wooden table beside him that was covered with colorful scraps, bits of wood, feathers, and jars of paints.

"That is a good question Jack. It's too bad I can't answer it." North said. Jack felt his smile disappear.

"You don't know? But I thought that the Man on the Moon told you all why I was picked." he insisted.

"Only you know why you are picked Jack. Manny is a clever fellow, but he can only give you the role. You have to find the reason yourself." North explained, leaning over and tapping Jack on the chest. Jack looked down at his staff and then up at North.

"Do you think there's a reason?"

"Anything is possible my boy. Anything. You just have to let time find the right moment to reveal everything. You can't expect the answer to fall out of the sky." North whispered.

"With what I've seen so far, I don't see why it can't." Jack chuckled.

"That's what I thought when I was made a Guardian too."

The Guardian of Wonder reached out and lifted his mug up from the counter before passing Jack and towards the door. Glancing down at his staff one last time, Jack nodded and jumped off the chest and followed after North, ready to go down yet still unsure about the answer he received.

_Anything is possible my boy. Anything. You just have to let time find the right moment to reveal everything. _

"But for how long must I wait?" Jack whispered, turning to the huge glass window and seeing the Moon shining over the factory.

All he got though, was the eerie silence of the night.

**Thank you folks and until the next chapter! :) **


	9. I'll Always Be There For You

** Hi folks! Here's chapter nine! **

I'll Always Be There For You

_"Anna? Anna? Psst!" Elsa giggled and shook Anna's shoulder. The princess groaned in protest yet she could not stop the smile from stretching across her face. _

"_Wake up sleepyhead!" _

_Anna rolled her eyes and attempted to pull the bedspread over her head, but Elsa was pulling at the other end, trying to slip it off her sister. _

_Oh no, there was no way Elsa was going to win this. _

"_No! I want to sleep!" Anna murmured, her hands grabbing at the bedspread and pulling it towards her. _

"_The sky's awake! So I'm awake! Remember that?" Elsa reminded. _

"_Huh?" Anna yawned and turned around to face away from Elsa, who was still standing on the other side of her bed in her nightdress. _

"_The sky's awake! Oh come on don't tell me you forgot that!" Elsa said. Anna opened an eye and smiled brightly. How could she forget all those nights when they ended up playing with Elsa's ice magic instead of sleeping? _

_All of a sudden, Anna felt her body jolt as Elsa laughed and bounced on the bed beside her. Anna squealed and rolled on her back as Elsa tickled her ribs. Helpless, Anna tried to shield herself with her arms but Elsa was too quick, and she kept tickling her sister. _

"_Stop! Stop okay okay I'm awake! Elsa stop please!" Anna pleaded in between laughs. _

_Elsa laughed and fell upon the other side of the bed as Anna sat up, breathless from the ticklish torture she just went through. Her smile though, did not fade at the sight of Elsa's happy face. _

_The old times finally returned. _

"_Oh Anna I'm sorry, I couldn't fall asleep. We probably woke up the entire palace with our childish antics." _

"_What are you apologizing for? I'm awake!" Anna assured her boldly. Elsa stopped laughing and lifted her head up. _

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elsa's lips curved into a playful smile. Anna met her sister's gaze and smiled just as wide. She knew exactly what her sister wanted to ask her, and the thought definitely got rid of any traces of sleepiness that remained inside her. _

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

"_I was afraid you'd never ask." Anna laughed, grabbing Elsa's hand and the two sisters ran out of the bedroom, holding back their giggles. _

_Just like old times…_

Ann's eyes fluttered open at the first light. Sleepily, the princes sat up and rubbed the blurriness from her eyes.

"Good morning Princess Anna."

Anna straightened with sudden alertness at the small, timid voice. She blinked back the sleep and turned to the door, where Holly was standing half inside the room and half out.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Anna declared. She threw the covers off of her and hurried out the door with Holly running behind her.

"You helped your sister and but you began to doze off afterwards." Holly answered.

Anna cursed herself. How could she just let herself fall asleep with Elsa still unconscious and lost? Anything could have happened. Elsa could have awoken. Or Kristoff could have returned with Grand Pabbie.

"Wait so who…"

"It was the squire who brought Elsa here." Holly answered before Anna could even finish her question. At the end of the hallway, Anna stopped and turned to the girl.

"The squire? Why?" she asked coolly. She still had uneasy thoughts about this guy. Holly looked up at the princess, her eyes wide and uncertain.

"He said you needed rest. Gerda took over after you left."

"Elsa needs me, who does he think he is?" Anna huffed angrily as she and Holly hurried up the stairs that led to the next floor.

* * *

In no time the two girls reached the floor, where they met Olaf, Kristoff, and Vegard. The three of them were sitting on a bench across from Elsa's closed door. They were all silent, even the usually cheerful Olaf.

At the sight of Anna, Kristoff smiled and stood up. Anna could tell he looked exhausted from the dark circles underneath his eyes, yet she was relieved that he came home safe and sound. The last thing she desired was to have her husband hurt or lost.

"Hey Fesitypants,"

Anna smiled and ran into his arms. Kristoff lifted her up from the ground and twirled her in the air before giving her a kiss.

"Ooh I wanna give a hug too!" Olaf exclaimed.

Anna could not help but laugh and give Olaf a warm hug as well. She was just as glad to see her snowman friend. After Olaf pulled back, Anna turned to Kristoff.

"Is Grand Pabbie here?" she asked, turning to the closed door.

"Yes, he came as soon as I told him what happened. He's been in there with Elsa since we returned. I didn't want to bother them." Kristoff said.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Anna asked, her teeth biting at her lower lip and her fingers fumbling with one of her braids.

"She'll be okay Anna, you'll see. Elsa's after all the Snow Queen." Olaf encouraged, patting Anna's skirt in comfort. Anna nodded and turned to Holly. With everything going on she almost forgot about her presence.

"Thank you for helping me take care of Elsa yesterday. In return I'll tell Gerda to relieve you of your duties today so you can rest." Anna decided. Holly smiled yet she still looked anxious.

"Thank you Your Grace….but there is something I have to tell you." Holly whispered, shuffling her small feet on the rug. Anna looked down at the young girl in question before turning back to the two men and Olaf.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Kristoff nodded and turned to Vegard, who nodded as well. The two men turned and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Okay, but you gotta call if Elsa's okay!" Olaf said, pointing a twig finger at Anna skeptically. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Definitely."

As Olaf waddled after Kristoff and Vegard, calling their names, Anna turned back to Holly and motioned for her to sit down across from the door.

"When was he going to propose to her?" Anna asked lightly. Holly looked up at Anna and bit her lips as worry passed her face. She hoped she would not break down, but it was becoming hard.

"When we returned to Burgress for Christmas…Jack was ready to propose but he didn't have a ring, so Mother allowed him to save up half of his earnings so he could get one for Elsa. When he had enough, Jack and I went to the village jeweler and Jack said he wanted a silver ring with snowflakes on it, since Elsa's the Snow Queen." Holly said.

"And he planned on proposing to her while Kristoff and I were away?" Anna asked. Holly nodded.

"Yes, I was asleep but I woke up when I heard him dressing up and leaving. He said he was going to take Elsa to a lake that the two of us skate during our free time and propose to her there. I don't know what could've happened to him. Jack….he's always been careful. He'd never fall…" Holly stammered.

"Come here, it's okay." Anna said, her own heart breaking inside in sadness for Holly. She reached out and embraced the girl as she let the tears fall down her freckled face.

"Sorry milady,"

"Don't apologize, we'll find out the truth." Anna promised firmly, glancing across at the closed door. If only they could go in and see Elsa, who'd surely have some answer to all of this.

As Holly wiped her tears and tried to compose herself, Anna continued to wait. Yet the more she waited, the more nervous she became. All she could think about was Elsa and Jack. Something bad must have happened to them. What if they were attacked by ruffians or Jack did fall through the ice?

_If he did, why didn't Elsa save him? _Anna thought. She then remembered Vegard, and a cold, uneasy feeling struck her. What if Vegard had something to do with Elsa? What if he saw the two of them together and became...

_He did bring Elsa here, but what if he had something to do with her and Jack's separation? Elsa could have saved Jack with her powers, but what if this Vegard came and attacked them? And now he's playing the Gallant Knight in Shining Armor? _Anna thought.

She pushed aside the unsettling thoughts of how Elsa looked and decided that Vegard, although he did save Elsa, was not to be trusted just yet. Anna had enough experience with men to know how deceiving they could be.

"Did the door open yet?" Olaf's voice echoed from the hallway. Both girls turned just as Olaf and Kristoff returned to them.

"Where's Vegard?" Anna asked.

"He's resting in the kitchen." Kristoff answered. He sat down beside Anna and followed her gaze to the door.

"Any news?"

"No, not yet." Anna sighed. She looked up at the ice harvester and forced on a smile.

"You should get some rest, you've been up practically all night." she insisted before turning to Holly.

"You too Holly, you don't have to stay here. I'll call you if something happens."

"Yes milady," Holly said.

"And please don't call me milady. Just Anna." Anna insisted with another light smile. Surprised, Holly quickly curtsied and turned to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kristoff asked in concern. Anna nodded confidently and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Yes, Olaf will be here with me." she said.

"Really you want me to stay?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"Alright, just call if you need us." Kristoff said. He stood up and ruffled Anna's hair playfully. Anna smiled and they kissed.

"Don't worry, Grand Pabbie will fix it." Kristoff whispered into her ear. Before he could let go of her hand and leave, Anna tightened her grip and leaned over.

"Can you keep an eye on Vegard?" she asked, careful not to have Olaf hear. Kristoff looked down at her with sudden reluctance.

"Why? Do you think…" he began.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything but…can you just watch over him? I just don't trust him yet. Holly told me about Jack. Just watch over him but don't go all Tough Guy." Anna said.

Kristoff nodded slowly before letting go of her hand and walking away. At the end of the hallway he turned to glance at Anna one last time before he disappeared down.

"Looks like it's the two of us." Anna said, smiling down at Olaf. Olaf smiled and pushed himself up on the couch beside Anna.

"Don't worry, Grand Pabbie is an expert on healing! Soon Elsa will be happy and we'll all play in the snow together!" he said.

"Of course we will," Anna sighed as she leaned back against the door. Olaf stood up on the couch and turned to look outside. A few seconds later he gasped.

"Look it's snowing!" Olaf announced.

Anna turned around to look and sure enough she saw the snow fall in light flurries. The morning skies were white and Anna hoped that more would fall. She loved seeing Arendelle covered in snow, the lands looked so pretty. If Elsa was not hurt, Anna would pull her sister outside with Kristoff and Olaf and they would play in the snow. Olaf certainly knew how to read her thoughts.

_I'll ask her when she gets better. _Anna decided as she turned back from the window and starred at the door.

While Olaf continued to talk about what he'd do on a snow day, Anna continued to watch the door. Memories of coming up to the door so many times began to return.

"_Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" _

"_Or ride our bikes around the halls?" _

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." _

"Anna? Why do you sound like a clock?" Olaf's voice interrupted her thoughts. Anna stopped and turned to the snowman in surprise.

"Was I really imitating a clock?"

Olaf chuckled.

"Yeah, and your eyes were moving in a funny way." he laughed. He began to mimic her tick-tocking and moving his big eyes left to right. Anna felt her face flush red in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry, sometimes I do that." she said, although she knew "sometimes" was not the right word. She did it probably a billions times, and both she and Elsa knew it.

"Ah I don't mind." Olaf waved a hand and Anna laughed nervously, her embarrassment ceasing. She did not even hear the door open and Grand Pabbie walk out.

Olaf was the first to notice.

"Is Elsa okay?" he instantly asked. Hopeful, Anna stood up and Olaf jumped down from the couch as Grand Pabbie approached them.

"Come in, both of you." Grand Pabbie said. There was not a slight trace of relief on his weathered face, which did not soothe Anna entirely.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked, walking across the hallway and into Elsa's chamber.

* * *

Inside, Anna let out a happy cry at the sight of her sister, who was sitting up against a few pillows. The curtains were pulled apart, letting the sunlight into the chamber.

"Elsa!" Anna wept, the tears betraying her as she hurried over to Elsa's side and threw her arms around her sister, who returned the embrace.

The queen was actually awake! She was dressed in a new nightdress and her torso was wrapped in clean bandages. Although she still appeared pale and thin, at least the dark circles underneath her eyes were fading and her lips returned to their pink color! A cup of tea sat on her nightstand as well as a bowl of soup that remained untouched.

"Oh Anna I thought I'd never see you again!" Elsa whispered, burying her face in her sister's shoulder. Anna pulled back in her arms and sniffed, her smile stretching from ear to ear and her eyes joyfully flooding with tears.

"Don't do this to me Elsa! I thought I'd loose you!" she exclaimed.

Elsa smiled weakly and pulled Anna into another hug. She promised to herself that this was the last time she'd frighten Anna like this.

"Elsa's okay! I told you!" Olaf said. He came on the other side and hugged Elsa, who laughed and embraced him as well.

"You mustn't be too rough on her." Grand Pabbie warned. Anna pulled back and sat down on the edge of the bed. She took Elsa's hand into her own.

"We should tell Kristoff and the rest that you're alright! Everyone's so worried!"

"Ooh do you want me to go get them?" Olaf asked.

Elsa's smile disappeared at the mention of their friends. She turned to Grand Pabbie, who made a slight movement of his head as to say not yet. Catching her expression, Anna frowned as well. She wanted to ask Elsa what was wrong but then suddenly it came to her.

Jack.

"We don't have to yet." Anna suggested softly, squeezing her sister's hand gently. Elsa looked down at her hand that held Anna's. She still wore the engagement ring. For a long moment Elsa starred down at it before she turned to look at Grand Pabbie.

"We must tell her." Elsa whispered, trying to keep her voice composed.

It was not only her side that hurt, but she was still reliving the day before. The rest of the night was like a blur. She could not remember a thing after that terrifying creature that called himself the Nightmare King struck her. It was the events that happened before she blacked out that Elsa was still haunted by.

The monster horses surrounding them. Pitch's arrival and his taunting. And then there was the fight. The fight that Elsa lost…

"Tell me what?" Anna straightened abruptly, moving her gaze from Elsa to the wise troll.

"I'll go tell everyone Elsa's okay!" Olaf announced.

_Thank you Olaf. _Anna thanked in her head.

"And tell them to stop by later!" she added.

"Okay!" Olaf smiled and hopped from the bed.

Elsa, Anna, and Grand Pabbie watched the snowman as he hurried out of the room as quickly as his little chubby feet could. Once Olaf was gone, Grand Pabbie closed the door and returned back to the sisters.

"Are you ready Anna?" Grand Pabbie asked gravelly, turning to Anna.

Anna swallowed hard and looked at Elsa, who turned away from her and blinked at the window. Her hand still holding Elsa's, Anna turned to Grand Pabbie and slowly nodded.

She was ready to hear the whole story.

* * *

_I haven't seen anything but can you just watch over him? I just don't trust him yet. Holly told me about Jack. Just watch over him but don't go all Tough Guy. _Anna's word flew around Kristoff's head as he watched the squire eat his meal.

The two men sat in the grand dining hall in awkward silence. Kristoff sat in his usual spot, already finished with his meal. Holly had joined them earlier but now she was at the stables, playing with Sven and Olaf.

Vegard, who said little to Kristoff when they came in, was sitting across from the mountain man, eating his porridge casually. He took off his cloak and allowed Kai to take and refresh it and his horse was being groomed and fed in the stables. Before coming to the dining hall the traveler straightened his dark brown vest and brushed out his dark curly hair. His sword was hidden in its sheath and hung at his waist.

"Princess Anna is grateful that you for bringing back her sister safely." Kristoff spoke up. Vegard looked up and smiled merrily.

"You can tell her it was nothing, she needed help and was fortunate that I was traveling by." he said. Kristoff nodded and looked down at his hands.

"How is the Queen of Arendelle? I hear she went through a lot in the past." Vegard admitted.

"Elsa's doing well, she isn't afraid of her powers anymore. And her relationship with Anna is repaired since the Thaw." Kristoff answered.

"How long have you known Princess Anna?"

"Three years, we met during the Freeze and married a year later." Kristoff said. He looked up and noticed Vegard nodding slowly into his bowl.

"What about you? What's your purpose for coming to Arendelle at this time of the year?" Kristoff asked curiously. Vegard cleared his throat with slight unease. He did not catch sight of Kristoff's raised brows.

"I…it's a long story. I was running away from my master. I wanted to get out of my skin and start anew." Vegard said slowly, still looking down at his bowl.

"Oh?"

"He was a sick man, my master. I never liked him as a person, but he was a very good knight. He took me in and raised me when my family died of the plague." Vegard whispered.

"I'm sorry," Kristoff said softly. He himself had vague memories of his own parents, who Kristoff was told, passed away from a similar fate. Vegard grimaced and pushed his bowl aside.

"It was not so bad, he and his wife let me stay if I worked hard, and I did, because where else was I to go? When I did the job right, he'd teach me all the tricks of a knight. And when I became old enough, he appointed me as a squire. Not because he loved me, but because I was stronger and a weapon for him. I was just a tool for him, something he could boast about." Vegard explained.

"Where are you from?" Kristoff asked.

"Joanna, it's a small kingdom maybe four day's away from Arendelle. We have good forests for chopping trees and making firewood."

"I've heard. Arendelle's a close trading partner with it. So why did you choose Arendelle?"

Vegard looked up at the ice harvester, a determined look replacing the sad one as he straightened and leaned over the table, elbows on the top.

"I want to be of good use to someone, I'm a good fighter, I've been trained almost my whole life. That was why I came to Arendelle."

"And you believe the Queen will let you into the court?"

"I've heard interesting stories about her. She's a brave woman but there may come times when she'll need a band of knights to protect her. I know because I've seen dark magic and its destruction before my eyes. I lost a few close friends to it." Vegard explained softly. Kristoff leaned back in his own seat. He had to choose his words carefully.

"She will be grateful that you saved her, but I'm certain she'll also want to see what you're really made of. How can you prove yourself worthy to her?" Kristoff insisted.

"I can go back into that forest and search for the one who almost slayed her. She can trust me. Please just let me prove myself to her." Vegard whispered fiercely.

Kristoff swallowed, feeling his head swim in confusion. He did not know what to say or what to feel. From what Vegard told him, the squire looked desperate. Five days of traveling to Arendelle? What if Elsa refused to take him in? Would he return to Joanna with insults and cold remarks about the Queen? Or would he continue to prove himself worthy until Elsa finally gave in and appointed him as a knight?

"Will you talk to her?" Vegard spoke up, breaking Kristoff's thoughts. The young man looked up and met Vegard's glance.

"I'll talk to Anna and she'll speak about with Elsa. You'll get your answer soon." he said. Vegard's frown turned into a smile as he stood up from his chair.

"Thank you Kristoff."

"Don't mention it," Kristoff smiled and watched as Vegard bowed his head in goodbye and walked out of the dining hall, clutching his sword protectively. In the corridor, the mountain man heard Kai's voice.

"Your guest chamber has been prepared. Would you like me to show you to it?" Kai asked cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you Kai." Vegard said.

As soon as the two men disappeared, Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Now all he had to do was talk to Anna.

_This could be interesting. _

**Can Vegard be trusted? What will Anna learn about the night on the ice? **** Thanks for reading! See you all soon! :) **


	10. What is Love?

**I want to thank my younger cousin for inspiring me with this chapter! Before she gave me the idea I was wondering how I was going to get Jack to remember about love (since he has amnesia and doesn't remember his past unfortunately). **

** Well here is chapter ten! Enjoy! :) **

What is Love?

Jack never knew that being a Guardian could be this much fun. He was sitting in a tree with his legs swinging and his staff lying across his lap.

In front of him, the kingdom of Corona was covered with fresh, fluffy snow. The tops of the colorful houses were piled with snow and icicles hung from the shingles. The cobblestones were iced with snow and even the vast sea that surrounded the land was frozen solid.

And none of it could have been completed without Jack, who settled into the forest after he finished and admired his work.

"Not bad for the first snowstorm Jack, not bad at all. You definitely got them surprised." Jack said with ease. He leaned against the trunk, draping his legs over the branch he sat on.

"I'm going to get you Eugene! Just you wait!"

Jack's eyes opened at the sound of the voice. Quickly he pulled down his hood and rolled his eyes down to the ground, where he caught sight of a flash of purple slip behind the tree.

"What the…"

Grabbing his staff, Jack fell back, his legs holding him upside down. He looked around and suddenly saw a slender, smiling girl dressed in purple appear from behind the tree.

Although the girl was upside down to Jack, the winter spirit was able to make out her thin figure that was wearing a dark purple dress that reached the ground, the tips of her boots just peeking out. Over her dress the girl wore a shiny purple cloak trimmed with white fur and the hood just covering her head. When the girl pushed her hood down, her brunette hair was short and framed her face. She wore a pair of purple mittens that matched her dress and when Jack looked closer, he noticed the snowball cupped in her hands.

"You call that a snowball?" Jack chuckled.

He swung back up on his branch and grabbed a handful of snow. Blowing on it, Jack watched as the snow formed into a perfect ball that grew bigger with each breathe.

"Where are you my Charming Thief?" Princess Rapunzel laughed, eyeing the trees around her. Jack watched with amusement as the girl turned back to the tree and peered around.

He was about to lift his arm up and toss his snowball at the girl when suddenly, a snowball flew straight at Rapunzel from behind a trunk and struck her right in the face.

"Eugene!"

Jack had to hold onto the branch to keep himself from falling on top of the girl as he burst into laughter. So much for trying to surprise her. When Jack looked down, he saw Rapunzel throw her own snowball straight to a young man who popped up from behind a tree. The snowball struck his shoulder and the man arched a brow.

"You call that a full shot Punzie?" he teased, placing his arms upon his hips. Rapunzel laughed and ran up to him, throwing his arms around Eugene's neck and kissing him on the lips.

Jack froze, his eyes becoming transfixed on the couple as Rapunzel and Eugene pulled back and smiled at each other. The look upon Rapunzel's face was something Jack could not interpret yet he could not take his eyes off them.

"I love you," Rapunzel said.

"And I love you," Eugene smiled and dipped Rapunzel, who laughed with surprise and they kissed on the lips. Jack smiled and leaned against his staff.

He did not want to admit it out loud, but they looked adorable.

In a sweep, Eugene lifted his wife and slipped an arm behind his back. A few seconds later he withdrew a small black box and held it out to Rapunzel with a large smile.

"What's this?" Rapunzel asked, her green eyes widening with surprise as she took the box and opened it.

"A little present I picked up before we came here." Eugene answered. Rapunzel eyed him carefully, a playful smirk appearing on her lips.

"I'm telling the truth Punzie, I just had to ask your father to pitch in a little!" Eugene winked. Rapunzel laughed and opened the box. Curious, Jack grabbed his staff and flew down, glancing at the box above Rapunzel.

It was a beautiful golden chain that sat on a small red cushion. Dangling from the chain was a small sun, golden sun-pendant with a tiny R carved in the center.

"It's beautiful!" Rapunzel admitted, looking up at Eugene, her eyes gleaming.

She took the necklace and Eugene slipped it around her neck, the pendant gleaming as soon as the sun touched it. Once he closed it, Eugene reached out and pecked a kiss on Rapunzel's neck. The princess giggled and turned around, letting Eugene wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close in another kiss.

Jack landed on the ground next to the trees. He wondered if he would ever show such affection towards a girl like Eugene was showing to Rapunzel….

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are canoodling" a suddenly high and giggly voice spoke up from behind Jack. Jack turned just in time to see a little girl slip from behind another tree, giggling and holding a snowball in between her gloved hands.

The little girl was adorable and to Jack's surprise, resembled her mother and father. She had her father's large brown eyes and her mother's brunette hair that fell over her shoulders and back and freckled cheeks, which were now flushed and rosy from the cold.

Rapunzel and Eugene turned and smiled as their three year old daughter laughed and prepared to throw the snowball at them.

"Run!" Rapunzel squealed, pulling back from her husband's arms.

"Oh no that isn't a snowball." Jack laughed.

He blew a gust of air at the snowball in the girl's arms. The girl gasped as the snowball grew bigger in her arms until she nearly toppled over. She had to wrap her small arms around it so she would not drop it.

"Look at that Punzie!" Eugene exclaimed, eyeing the snowball with huge eyes. The little girl, after eyeing the snowball for a brief second, laughed and began to run after her parents.

"I'm gonna get you Daddy!" she shouted.

"Here let me help!" Jack said, flying beside the girl. He lifted the snowball that was now as big as a cannon ball and Rosalinde squealed in delight as Jack floated the snowball in the air and aimed it directly at Eugene.

Jack laughed as the snowball struck Eugene straight on the back. What excited him more was Rosalinde's reaction. She was clapping her hands and her sweet laugh filled the air. Rapunzel was laughing as well as she hurried up to her fallen man and glancing down at him, a hand to her smiling lips.

"Try getting Rosalinde now!" she said in between giggles.

"Oh that was too good!" Jack admitted.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? I got Daddy!" Rosalinde squealed with glee as she ran up to her parents.

"Your welcome!" Jack said, bowing casually. He looked up and watched as Rosalinde stepped up beside her father, who remained laying on the snow. Her laughter died down as she poked Eugene's back with a giggle.

"Daddy?"

All of a sudden Eugene sprung up from the ground, roaring playfully and startling not only Rosalinde, but Rapunzel and Jack as well. Rosalinde screamed and turned to run but Eugene, who laughed and kissed her on the head, quickly swept her up just before she could escape.

"We should be heading back, it's almost lunchtime and you know we'll be having a guest." Rapunzel said, coming up to her family.

"It's the Duke of Weaseltown again isn't it?" Eugene murmured, ignoring Rapunzel's arched brow.

"Aww do we have to go?" Rosalinde pouted.

"Mommy has to rest sweetie. She has to be strong and healthy to take care of your little brother or sister!" Eugene smiled at Rapunzel, who blushed and placed a hand on her belly.

"That's right, come along you two, we'll come back tomorrow." Rapunzel promised. She turned around and began to make her way back the village. Rosalinde smiled and nuzzled close to her father as they followed after Rapunzel.

"Until tomorrow then!" Jack smiled and jumped up into the air. As much as he wanted to stay and enjoy the snowy day in the kingdom, Jack knew that North was probably wondering where he flew off.

While Jack flew past the kingdom and retrieved the magical, teleporting snow globe that each Guardian had to travel to their worlds, the winter spirit could not help but think about Rapunzel and Eugene and how three simple words were able to reveal so much…

* * *

When Jack returned to the toy factory, he came in the middle of North as he was carving some sort of a sculpture made entirely out of ice.

"I'm back!" Jack announced, acknowledging the Yetis as he passed them.

"Well you took forever, I could have been finished by now! But no I had to get my own ice! Do you know I'm not so young and quick anymore?" North said in disbelief as he continued to carve and rattle.

"Hey you said I could explore and I followed the order!"

Jack sat down on North's huge, comfortable armchair and grabbed a cookie from a plate that sat on one of the arms.

"Where were you?"

"In Germany, a kingdom called Corona." Jack answered.

"And?"

"It was eventful, I managed to blow some snow on it." Jack smiled. Some snow was kind of an understatement, but Jack was not ready to tell North about the blizzard just yet.

"Just don't let your powers get out of hand." North insisted firmly as he banged a tiny hammer along a curved spot on the ice.

"Got it." Jack grabbed another cookie yet he stopped himself before he could bite into it. It was a cookie that was in the shape of a heart, with pink icing edging it and a powdery center.

"Hey North…can I ask you something?" Jack asked slowly, still holding the cookie and examining it.

"Fire away," North said, not turning back from his work.

"In Corona, there was this couple who was canoodling. What is canoodling?" Jack asked. North's back straightened and for a second Jack was sure the Guardian stopped his work.

"Canoodling is…. uh cuddling." he answered shortly.

The sound of the tiny hammer hitting ice filled the air.

"Cuddling, like a stuffed bear?"

"Yes, like hugging someone you love."

"Their lips touched as well." Jack added.

"It's called kissing, don't you know that?" North asked, turning around to face Jack. A look of bewilderment was crossing his face.

"No I don't." Jack admitted. And that was the truth.

"Well then I suggest you….uh keep away from those types of couples and give them their privacy." North flushed red and turned away.

"They looked so happy though when they kissed. There was also something in Punzie's eyes, the way she looked at Eugene. What do you think that is?" Jack asked, still remembering everything that he seen back in the forest.

"It was a look of true love, she loved him and he loved her." North explained.

"Do you think I'll ever find my true love?" Jack asked suddenly.

He rose up and floated in front of North, who looked up at the Guardian. A sudden hope took over Jack as he thought about seeing a girl that gave him such a dreamy look. What if she kissed him? The thought thrilled yet terrified Jack all at once.

"Perhaps, I'm not Cupid." North chuckled.

"Do you think she'll know who it is?" Jack asked.

"I'd stay away from her Jack, she can be…a little demanding. I never liked her and if you asked Bunnymund…oh lets just say you will not get a nice review." North chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"As a prank for April Fool's, Sandy decided to visit Cupid and have him pair Bunnymund with Tooth for the day. He went to her castle and she granted his request. It was the funniest day I remember!" North laughed, his belly shaking.

"I think I'll pass her then." Jack decided.

North turned around and frowned at him, and Jack suddenly got the feeling that he was about to be scolded for his tardiness.

"Well now that you're here, you can be of good use to me. Phil! Get Jack an apron and show him to his temporary station. A Guardian has to work sometime to make up for his idling." North said.

"Oh man," Jack groaned as one of the Yetis thumped up to him and grabbed him by the hood. Jack dropped his arms in surrender and let Phil pull him away.

"And I already got over your puppy eyes Jack! Don't think you'll convince me with that again!" North called.

"Dang it North," Jack chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. He was just going to pull that little trick off….


	11. To Rule with Fear

**Hi folks**. **Wow there's a lot that's been happening over the last few chapters. I'd like to thank all those who review and follow. You guys are amazing!**

To Rule with Fear

An eerie night fell over the kingdom of the Southern Isles. Although the winter was not as snowy and cold as Arendelle's, the kingdom was covered with slippery ice and icicles hung from the shingles and roofs of the village houses.

The village was asleep, yet the elegant palace that stood towering before it was alive with festivities. Guards at the watchtowers kept a close eye on the carriages and travelers that entered through the huge gates. Elegantly suited gentlemen were accompanying women in beautiful dresses and fur wraps into the palace. Many of them wore sparkling jewels and crowns that donned colorful gemstones.

Inside, the guests greeted one another cordially. Champagne and small finger foods were offered and the ballroom was swept with dancing couples.

The ruler of the Southern Isles, King Nicolas, was sitting on his throne, acknowledging passing guests and striking a conversation with dignitaries. His wife, the beautiful Queen Isabelle was sitting beside him, smiling and holding her swollen belly. The rest of the princes and their wives and fiancés were enjoying themselves all around.

"Thank you Duke Julio, I shall consider your proposition on trading with the Western Isles. In the meantime, please enjoy your night." King Nicolas said.

"Gracias your Majesty, and may the child be a healthy one!" Duke Julio smiled wide and bid a farewell nod to the queen, who took her husband's hand into her own. When the Duke left to join his wife, Queen Isabelle leaned over.

"I know I've seen all your brothers, but where is the youngest?" she asked softly. King Nicolas frowned.

"He's not here," he answered.

"Oh?"

The king sighed and leaned towards Queen Isabelle.

"He came to me today with a…request." he revealed.

"What could he want now?" Queen Isabelle declared.

"He said he wanted to return to Arendelle and make amends with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." King Nicolas whispered. Queen Isabelle pulled back, her lips pressed and her eyes wide in disbelief.

"And you let him?"

"It's been three years Isabelle, he served his sentence and it should've changed him. I believe going back to Arendelle and apologizing is the best solution."

"Did he go by himself?" Queen Isabelle asked carefully.

"No, I sent him out with ten of my best men."

"I think you made a big mistake Nicolas. You know Hans only wants revenge and power." Queen Isabelle said.

"Yes I know! That's why I sent him off with ten men. I don't trust him to go out on his own, absolutely not. And I already visited Arendelle and made my apologies. Now it's his turn." King Nicolas said.

"I just hope you made the right move. Although I love you and accept your decision. I think Hans is a no good scumbag who should still be in the dungeons." Queen Isabelle hissed.

* * *

While the kingdom continued with their celebration, Princes Hans was in the huge stables, brushing down his trusted Sitron. He was dressed in his cloak and causal outfit of a gray shirt underneath a black vest trimmed with gold, gray pants, and black riding boots. He wore his warmest winter gloves and made sure his cloak was securely pinned at his neck.

_Soon we'll be out of here. _Hans thought smugly to himself as he ran a brush through the horse's mane.

He could not wait to get out of the Southern Isles. He hated being around his twelve brothers. They were about as interesting as candles.

The one thing that Hans was grateful for though, and that was the fact that he was no longer sitting in the vile palace dungeons or chopping wood with the other criminals. The prince served his two-year sentence, and now he was released, but carefully observed nonetheless. He always had at least two guards following his every moves.

"Your Grace, the guards are ready and waiting outside."

Hans turned, seeing one of the guards that were to accompany him to the port where one of the Southern Isle ships would take the prince to Arendelle. Once there, Hans would formally apologize for his wrongdoings and make amends with the Queen.

It was time to bring the Southern Isles and Arendelle to peace.

"How many men are we taking?" Hans asked.

"Ten, counting myself." the guard answered.

Without anymore hesitation, Hans threw his brush into the supply tray and prepared to mount Sitron. Once he was seated on the horse's back, Hans urged him forward and trotted out of the stables.

Outside, the ten guards were already on their own horses. They were all in uniforms and their swords hung at their waists. The Southern Isles crest gleamed at the center of their high helmets.

"The ride to the port will take an hour." Hans said.

"Then we better hurry, looks like a blizzard's about to hit us." one of the guards shivered. Prince Hans smirked and began to ride through the road that cut through the village.

"Or it's the Snow Queen, sensing our surprise visit." he chuckled under his breathe, unaware of the two guards exchanging nervous glances behind him.

* * *

The prince was in no hurry to reach the port. Although the air was teeth-chattering cold and even the guards were complaining amongst themselves of this ludicrous negotiation, Hans continued on forward, pushing Sitron on whenever the horse hesitated.

The road ended up leading the group through a wooded area where the trees were dying. Thick dark icicles hung from the weak branches and the ground was icy, causing some of the horses to slip and slid. The horses' giddiness was causing the guards to become even more irritated then they already were.

"Prince Hans I believe we've made a mistake to cross through here! What if one of the animals fall? We can't afford to loose much time!" one of the guards scowled. Hans turned to the guard angrily.

"Don't question me! Although I may be a disgrace to this kingdom, I'm still in control!" he threatened. After Hans turned back around, he suddenly heard a loud crack, as though someone had stepped on a branch.

Sitron paused, his ears perking up. Hans leaned over and patted his animal fondly. The rest of the group also stopped behind him. Hans casted a swift glance over his shoulder, struggling to hide his smile as his hand rested on his sword's hilt.

"Shhh, listen!" Hans said, holding up his other hand.

The men listened intently and Hans counted to five silently. After he reached five, his smile widened as dark, long shadows swept along the trunk. The horses must have spotted the shadows and began to panic, pushing themselves back.

"He saw something!" one of the guards shouted.

Almost as if on cue, the dark shadows emerged and began to charge at the huddled group. The real horses squealed and began to rear. The guards shouted and struggled to calm them. But as the nightmare horses began to appear and surround them, even the guards were starting to get terrified.

"It was nice traveling with you men!" Hans growled.

In a swift move, Hans pulled his sword out and struck at the nearest guard, slicing through his chest. The guard gasped and fell limply on the ground. His horse shrilled and galloped away in terror.

"Traitor!" one of the guards shouted.

He was about to pull his own sword out when Hans urged Sitron forward and cut him down. When Hans turned to the eight other guards, he noticed one was turning away and preparing to flee.

_Idiot. _Hans thought.

The guard managed to cut through the black horses but was soon chased after, the beasts following after him like a pack of wolves. When Hans turned back, he was caught off guard when another man jumped at him, knocking him down on the ground.

The other guards were shouting and attempting to surround the two men with their horses, unaware though, that they were being stalked and ambushed by dozens of other nightmare horses that were appearing from the trees and the sky.

"What the heck are they?" one of the guards shouted.

"Stand back! Shields and swords ready!"

Furious, Hans wrestled the guard, blowing punches as the guard tried to restrain him. He did not hear the scream of one of the other guards as a black spear took him down, made entirely of ice. The guard punched him in the nose, causing Hans to black out for a mere second before he fired back at the guard with his own fist.

"I will not let a traitor disgrace this kingdom!" the guard growled, his own lips bleeding as he snatched up his sword, preparing to make his move. Hans frowned and closed his eyes.

But just as he thought the guard was going to finish him off, the prince suddenly heard a gritting groan. Opening his eyes, Hans gasped as the guard's lifeless body fell on him, his warm blood drenching his cloak. When Hans pushed him off, he noticed a black arrow pierced through his back and a black dust sweeping over the guard's body, covering the guard slowly.

Speechless, Hans lifted his eyes, seeing Pitch Black standing in front of him, holding his bow and arrow. The Nightmare King's lips curled into a devious smile as he took one hand off his weapon and held it out. He was deaf to the screams and shouts of the rest of the group as they tried to flee or were trying to take down the Fearlings.

"Good work, now no one will know what happened." Pitch said. Hans grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, brushing down his clothes.

"What will happen to him?" Hans asked, nodding at the fallen guard.

"Oh don't worry about him."

Pitch chuckled and made a simple gesture with his hand. Hans watched with sudden shock as the guard rose, his human form becoming engulfed with the black dust.

"He'll become another Fearling." Pitch answered cheerfully. Hans could not help but shudder as the Fearling looked up at him with bright yellow eyes.

"Fearling?"

"Oh don't worry, they're a little dangerous…but nothing too frightening." Pitch said as his horse approached him and nuzzled his shoulder.

Pitch returned the gesture. Hans turned back to the creature after witnessing the rest of the guards turn into Fearlings and mount their horses. He never saw anything like it, yet the thought of gathering together and becoming an army was cruel indeed.

"I'll need a horse, mine fled." Hans demanded.

"Oh don't worry your Grace, you'll have your horse."

Hans's eyes wandered around him as more horses approached them, their hooves flaming on the ground and their Fearlings seated on their backs. The prince turned back to Pitch, who summoned one of the barebacked horses forward.

"It's time to show how you can run a kingdom with a little bit of fear." Pitch growled.


	12. To Protect a Sister

**Hello Everyone! Wow the suspense is really building up! Jack is starting to see the light and Pitch and Hans are allies?! What'll happen to Elsa and the kingdom?**

** Here we go….**

To Protect A Sister

Kristoff was in the stables, sitting with Holly and Sven and whittling little figurines of snowmen and reindeer as Holly sat near Sven and constantly petted him. Sven looked like he was in heaven from all the attention he was getting.

"Does Sven talk?" Holly asked curiously.

_"Of course I do!" _Kristoff said, smiling as Holly turned to Sven in surprise. The girl giggled and turned back to the reindeer, who nuzzled her cheek and licked it with his big pink tongue.

"I love you Sven!" she said, wrapping her arms around his furry neck. Kristoff laughed as Sven blushed red and grunted happily.

The doors to the stables suddenly opened and an anxious Kai appeared. Kristoff stood up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff questioned.

"It's Princess Anna sir. She wishes to speak to you."

Leaving Holly with Sven, Kristoff hurried out of the stables with Kai trailing behind him.

Soon enough he approached Anna's opened door. As he neared it, Kristoff was able to hear bits of conversation between Anna and a maid. And from what Kristoff was hearing, it sounded as though Anna was instructing the maid to do something.

Curious, Kristoff opened the door and looked inside. What he saw left him speechless.

Anna was standing beside the bed and packing things into a leather pack.

She even changed from her dress and was standing in a pair of brown trousers, black winter boots, a dark purple blouse with a black bodice and a thick winter jacket. A leather belt was around her waist along with a short leather sheath. Her hair was braided in her two long braids and a cloak was lying on the bed beside her.

"Anna…what are you doing?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked up at him and held his surprised gaze for a split second before she turned to the maid and excused her.

After the maid left, Kristoff closed the door and turned back to his wife, who continued with packing.

"I'm going on a little trip." Anna announced.

"Where?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

He did not suspect to come back and see Anna packing. He thought it was going to be a simple talk near the fireplace. But then again, Anna was not a kind of girl to have such talks.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Elsa."

Kristoff nodded and walked over to the window with her. The two of them sat down on the cushioned window seat. He took her hand and held it as Anna took a deep breathe.

"Kristoff, I just spoke with Elsa. I was told everything that happened at the lake. She and Jack…they were there and Jack proposed to her." Anna began. Kristoff sucked in a breath.

"He didn't return did he?"

"No, and Elsa's very worried about him." Anna said.

"We have to go back to that lake and search for him. Maybe's he's back there." Kristoff insisted.

He suddenly remembered about the lake and how they passed it with slight doubt. He never thought the queen would be there!

"We can't because Elsa told me the palace guards won't find him." Anna said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"When…when Elsa and Jack were at the lake, they were ambushed by this monster with an army of black horses. The monster was too powerful, he was literally made of pure black magic. He could turn into dust and sneak up on you even when you least expect it. I'm not making this up! Elsa really saw him!" Anna exclaimed, unsure if she could believe Elsa's story herself just yet.

"Gods, and was it the monster that hurt Elsa?" Kristoff whispered, his face pale. Anna nodded and turned to the window.

"Yes, when the monster came, he wanted to finish off Elsa but Elsa put up a fight. She tried to get rid of him but he was too powerful. When Jack tried to intervene…he fell through the ice."

"Oh Anna,"

Kristoff squeezed her hand tightly while Anna quickly wiped the tear that ran from her eye.

"That's not all Kristoff, there's something more that happened."

She looked up at her husband and Kristoff felt her small hand squeeze his. It was clear that Anna was struggling to let the words out. Her lips opened but then closed quickly.

"Go on Anna, I'm listening." Kristoff whispered.

"When Jack fell through the ice, Elsa ran away. She ran into the forest but was stopped by the monster's horses. She began to fight them but then Pitch came and struck her with his arrow. Elsa…she blacked out after that." Anna stammered.

"Anna…" Kristoff breathed. He began to get a sickening feeling in his chest.

"Kristoff, when Elsa woke up, she didn't have her powers." Anna revealed as new tears rolled down her cheeks. Yet they were not tears of sadness, but of anger. A spark of rage was lighting her eyes.

* * *

"What? How is that…" Kristoff shook his head.

"She wanted to stop the bleeding with ice, but no ice came when she tried to summon it. The monster took her powers when she was unconscious." Anna said fiercely, her fists clenching tightly as if to control the rage inside her.

"Anna you know Elsa may not…"

"I know! That is why I'm…. I'm grateful that Vegard found her and brought her here! Maybe I was wrong about him…I always tend to judge before learning the real truth!" Anna shook her head and placed her head in her hands. Kristoff gently lifted her up so she could see him.

"How is she feeling now?"

"She's only alive because of a magical pendant Grand Pabbie made out of the little ice magic that he has left. He ordered her to wear it around her neck and never take it off until she got her powers back." Anna explained, reciting Grand Pabbie's words fluidly.

She waited for a brief moment for Kristoff to absorb the information. When he nodded, she continued.

"We need to find Pitch and bring back Elsa's powers. The pendant is strong enough to keep Elsa alive and give her some strength, but it's not as powerful as her ice magic once was." Anna stood up and returned to the bed.

Her hands were slightly trembling as she resumed with her packing. This time she was rushing, throwing everything that was on the bed into the pack. She stopped when Kristoff placed his hands on her shoulders. Anna turned and looked up at him.

"I'm coming with you." he said. Anna smiled and they embraced.

"Thank you Kristoff." she whispered into his chest. Kristoff kissed the top of her head and pulled back, while Anna straightened and turned back to her things.

"What can I do to help?"

"You go and get Sven ready. I'll prepare the supplies. We're leaving right away." Anna instructed. Kristoff smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you say. But what about Elsa?"

Anna looked down at her hands.

"She fell asleep when I left. I won't let her come with us. I don't want her to see Pitch Black, knowing what he can do to her now that she's…." Anna whispered.

"She should know," Kristoff whispered.

"I wrote a letter to her and set it on her dresser top. I won't let her get killed, I almost lost her once, I won't let it happen again."

As Anna returned to pack, Kristoff turned and began to make his way to the door. At the entrance, he was startled when he ran into Grand Pabbie. The troll was holding what looked like a rolled up, ancient scroll.

"Before you go, I must tell you something important." Grand Pabbie said.

Kristoff stepped back into the room and Grand Pabbie shuffled in. Anna stopped and approached the troll. The couple watched Grand Pabbie silently approached the bed and opened up the scroll. Anna and Kristoff looked over his shoulders.

They expected it to be a map that would lead them to Pitch's layer. But it wasn't. It was a simple drawing of four creatures neither Anna nor Kristoff recognized.

The four individuals were lined up in along the scroll. The first was a tall, huge man wearing a deep red cloak trimmed in black and wearing a fur cap. He had a long white beard and holding two swords, one in each hand.

The second creature next to him was smaller and was covered with what looked like green and blue feathers and had thin wings.

The third, much to Kristoff and Anna's surprise, was a large rabbit standing on his back paws and armed with what looked to be a boomerang.

And the last person was the shortest amongst the others and quite chubby, with a friendly expression on his face and all gold.

"They must be the ones who know where this Pitch is." Kristoff guessed. He turned to Grand Pabbie, who nodded.

"Yes, they're known as the Guardians and their jobs are to protect the world from certain monsters like Pitch. They have fought Pitch before and have defeated him. They will know how to find him and take him down." Grand Pabbie explained, pointing a finger at the scroll.

"How will we find them?" Anna asked, turning the scroll over in hopes of finding some sort of map. There wasn't any.

"Although I know the Guardians myself, I do not know where they reside. Only the Man in Moon can tell you. He'll be your guide. Keep this riddle inside your mind, it's the only map you'll need." Grand Pabbie said.

Anna whispered the riddle to herself.

"I do not know where they reside. Only the Man in Moon can tell you. He'll be your guide."

"But the Moon only shows up at night…" Kristoff said.

"He will help you, don't question him." Grand Pabbie whispered boldly. Kristoff nodded and turned back to Anna, who was still looking at the scroll.

"Thanks Grand Pabbie. I'll go prepare Sven and the sleigh." Kristoff said. After giving Anna a kiss, Kristoff left, while Grand Pabbie still remained in the room.

"Grand Pabbie, there's something I'm confused about." Anna spoke up suddenly. She walked up to the troll and leaned over, showing the drawings.

"There's a blank spot next to the little gold man. Why is that?" she asked. Grand Pabbie rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"There is another Guardian that is to be chosen. When he proves himself to be a worthy Guardian, his or her picture will appear on the scroll." Grand Pabbie said.

Anna nodded and rolled up the scroll. When she calculated the amount of time they had, she realized that it was an hour after dark. The Moon will surely be out by now.

The princess turned back to her pack. There was little time. She had to get everything ready and prepared. There was no telling how long they'd be gone. They were going towards an unknown destination and their only guide was the Moon. She only hoped this Man in Moon knew that they were depending on him.

**Thank you folks for reviews and follows! Until next time! **


	13. An Unexpected Surprise

An Unexpected Surprise

"This is ludicrous! Absolutely ludicrous your Grace!"

Duke Robert's eyes followed after Anna as she gave Sven a carrot and a lovable pat on the nose.

The two of them, along with Kristoff and Olaf, were in the stables. The sleigh was nearly packed and Anna was already bundled up and ready to leave, her backpack on her back. With a sigh, Anna turned to her father's most trusted advisor.

"Duke Robert I already told you everything you need to know about this. Someone has to go and trace Pitch Black. You're clearly aware of what happens if we just let him have the Queen's powers." Anna assured.

"Do you even know where he may be?"

"No, but we're not going to find him, just the Guardians."

"Do you know where the Guardians are?"

"We have drawings!"

"Exactly, just _drawings_!"

"Thanks for saying that so obviously."

"Why risk your own neck? Why risk his neck?" Duke Robert pointed a finger at Kristoff.

"I'm not going to let a whole brigade of men get hurt! Elsa's my sister and she's very weak. I can't let her go out there, not when she's still reliving the past night!"

"And what I am to tell her when the Queen does ask?" Duke Robert asked cautiously.

"I wrote her a letter, and Gerda and Holly will take care of her. I trust you'll keep the kingdom running well under your care until Elsa feels better. We also have the….squire. Kristoff says he's a good fighter. But have the men look out for him, just in case." Anna said.

"She'll skim you alive." Duke Roberts mumbled.

"I told her the same thing." Kristoff spoke up.

"What about me?" Olaf asked, shooting a twig hand in the air. As Duke Robert mumbled underneath his breathe and Kristoff tried to calm him down, Anna turned and knelt before the snowman.

"Sorry Olaf, but not this time. You need to stay here and help Holly take care of Elsa. Don't let her eat all the chocolate, you know how much she loves it." Anna laughed. Olaf saluted Anna boldly.

"Yes ma'am! Be careful okay? And kick Pitch's butt!" he smiled.

"I will," Anna promised. She reached out and gave the snowman a last warm hug before she turned around and approached the sleigh.

"Goodbye your Grace, and safe travels." Duke Robert said, coming up beside Olaf, who began to wave.

"Take care of Elsa, I put all trust in you both." Anna smiled.

She turned and let Kristoff help her into the sleigh. Inside, Anna sat down on the comfortable seat and opened her backpack.

"Ready Sven?" Kristoff asked, taking his seat beside Anna. Sven nodded and Kristoff picked up the reins. Anna turned back to Olaf and Duke Robert and waved, her other arm grabbing the scroll.

They began to move across the stables, passing the long line of stalls before they approached the huge doors.

"Huh, the wind must've closed them." Kristoff said, pulling at the reins. Sven stopped before the doors and Kristoff jumped down.

Anna snuggled into the seat as she watched Kristoff make his way to the door. When he reached for the door though, the doors suddenly flew open, startling Kristoff and causing him to stumble back with a cry.

Anna gasped herself as sharp winds blew into the stables, causing the lanterns to go off one by one. Nearby, she heard the duke cry out and the horses shriek in fright. Opening her eyes, Anna let out a horrified gasp as she looked down at her fingers.

Black, frozen flakes sprinkled her palms. When she brushed a hand across her cheeks, she felt the sharp jagged flakes prick her skin.

_Is this SNOW? _

"Kristoff!" she shouted. Looking up, Anna noticed Kristoff approach the entrance, where a pale and terrified Gerda stood.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked over the wind.

"Something's coming to Arendelle!" Gerda screamed.

Anna jumped down from the sleigh, her knees scraping against the hard ground as she stumbled.

"Anna!" Olaf rushed beside her and helped her up.

"Come on!"

Anna ran up to Kristoff, who was looking straight at the sky, his face growing as pale as Gerda's. The princess looked up herself.

"No!" she gasped, her eyes transfixed on the suddenly black sky. Thick thunderous clouds were sweeping through the midnight blue sky, swallowing the stars and moon like giant mouths. Strong winds that blew the strange black ice flakes began to swirl around them, striking the group.

"What is this?" Anna shouted as Kristoff stepped in front of her protectively.

"Look up there!" Duke Robert pointed a trembling finger.

The princess and harvester looked towards where he was pointing. To their shock, amidst the gray swirling clouds and the striking thunder, there appeared to be something flying through the sky. Thin black figures began to fly above Arendelle, shrieking like phantoms. They looked like tiny flying horses, their eyes yellow and flashing.

"It's Pitch!" Kristoff breathed.

"Come on! We have to go to Elsa!"

Anna wasted no further time.

She turned around and swung herself on Sven's back. Kristoff patted the terrified reindeer in comfort before slipping beside Anna.

"Hide in the barn now!" Anna ordered to Duke Robert, Gerda, and Olaf, who disappeared almost instantly.

"Be careful Anna!" Olaf cried as Duke Roberts shut the stable doors.

Anna turned and clung onto Sven tightly as Kristoff ordered Sven to a gallop. Above their heads, the horses continued to fly like devious ravens.

"Shield your eyes!" Kristoff told her loudly through the howling of the winds and the ghostly shrills.

Anna pulled her cloak's hood over her face, her braids whipping against her cheeks. The black ice struck her bare hands and clung to her clothes yet Anna did not care. Sven was running like he never ran before and Anna felt herself clinging to hold onto dear life.

* * *

In the palace, Elsa was in the darkness of her bedchamber, unaware of what was happening to her kingdom. She stood before her dresser, starring at Anna's letter in shock and confusion. The silver streak of her ring flickered as her hand shook the piece of paper.

_She couldn't have…_Elsa thought faintly.

Before the queen could compose herself and make a plan, her chamber door flew open and Holly and Kai hurried in, breathless and their eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" Elsa declared, throwing her robe over her nightdress. The letter fluttered on the floor beside her feet.

"Your Majesty you better see this!" Kai stammered, stumbling towards the window.

Elsa and Holly followed after him. When Kai threw open the curtains though, the three of them were thrown back as a Fearling struck the window with a cry. Holly screamed and Elsa grabbed the girl's hand.

She began to pull Holly out the door with Kai following at her feet, her own heart pounding inside her chest madly. Her other hand came to the flashing blue pendant around her neck.

In the hall, the queen ran straight into Vegard. Around them, the palace servants and guards were rushing in all directions. The guards were ordering the servants to hide. The torches that lit the hallways were going off one by one.

"Your Majesty you must hide!" Vegard demanded, grabbing Elsa by the shoulders. Elsa shrugged him off and turned to Holly.

"I must get Anna! She's in the stables with Kristoff! Take Holly and Kai to the kitchens! There's a secret pantry that Holly must hide in! Go!"

Without protesting Vegard scooped Holly into his arms and turned towards the hallway, pushing past the frenzied crowds with Kai. Elsa turned and began to run the opposite way, her teeth biting her lips as the pain in her torso returned.

At the end of the hallway Elsa felt her feet stumble on the steps, sending the young woman falling on the stairs with a startled cry.

"Queen Elsa!" one of the guards stopped and helped the young woman up. Elsa looked up at him firmly.

"Surround the palace! We cannot let those monsters in!" she shouted. She proceeded to go down but the frightened guard kept his grip on her.

"Your Majesty…. what are these things?"

"Fearlings, now go!" Elsa yanked her arm away and continued down the stairs, clutching her wounded side and struggling not to black out from the swirling pain. Her loose hair was flying into her eyes and her nightdress was clearly making her an easy target. Yet Elsa kept on running.

At the bottom of the stairs Elsa ran into the grand foyer, where she noticed a dozen guards standing in front of the huge castle doors, their bodies pressed to the wooden doors and their shields and swords in their hands.

"Elsa!"

Elsa whipped around.

She wanted to shout in joy as Anna ran over to her, pulling Kristoff after her. The guards however, were struggling greatly. The queen knew that they will not be able to keep back for long.

"We have to go to the kitchens! It's the only safest place!" Anna breathed. She grabbed Elsa's hand and the four of them turned the corner, slipping into the grand dining hall.

Behind them, the splitting sound of the door being pushed open filled the air, followed by the screams of the guards and the clashing of swords and shields against the Fearlings.

"What are they?" Anna shrieked. They raced through the dining hall just as the Fearlings were sweeping into the foyer.

"Fearlings! They're Pitch's creations!" Elsa answered.

They finally reached the kitchen doors, which Kristoff kicked open, startling the servants that were flocking to get into the secret pantry that Elsa mentioned. At their arrival, Vegard and Kai approached them, followed by a pale Holly. Both men were streaked with sweat and Vegard even had a nasty cut running across his forehead.

"Your Majesty we have a passageway you must take to get out of here!" Kai said.

He gestured the sisters towards the tiniest pantry that was covered with a curtain. The servant pulled the curtain back and gripped a handle that was hidden on the right side. The shelf that held a dozen jars of jams and marmalade was opened, revealing a musky and pitch-dark spiral staircase. The sound of the secret pantry door shutting filled the air, as well as the nearing shrills of the Fearlings.

They had very little time. Elsa turned back to the small opening, suddenly reluctant.

The passageway looked big enough for Holly to go through, as well as Anna, but what about Kristoff and Kai, and even Vegard?

"Holly goes first!" Elsa decided.

She turned and grabbed the girl, ushering her through the curtain and into the passageway. Holly did not turn back but began to make her way down, hiding herself in the darkness.

"Go Elsa!" Anna ushered. Her voice was cut off by the sound of the main kitchen door being thrown open and hooves thundering on the floor.

Elsa opened her mouth to protest yet she felt her body being pushed into the passageway, her arms grabbing at the walls. She was barely able to make out Holly.

"Anna come on!" Elsa screamed.

She jerked around in time to see Kristoff help Anna through. Before Elsa could grab her sister, Anna turned around and grabbed Kristoff's hand.

"Kristoff!"

"I'll find a way Anna, don't worry about me." Kristoff smiled in comfort and squeezed Anna's hand.

"You can still fit through!"

"I can't, they're already here. I love you Anna, and I'll find you." Kristoff whispered.

He leaned over and kissed Anna on the lips. Anna let out a sob and brushed a hand across his cheek before Kristoff pulled back, letting go of her hand. Before Anna could say anything to persuade him though, she was suddenly lurched back as the door was slammed in front of her.

"No!" Anna cried, banging her fists against the door. She tried to search for a handle or knob but there was none.

"Anna don't!" Elsa gasped, pulling her sister back from the door.

"Let me go! They'll take him!" Anna sobbed, her fists still striking at the door.

"We'll see Kristoff again Anna. Now we have to leave! He'd want you safe!" Elsa assured, her voice trembling.

She brushed the damp bangs from Anna's forehead, her own fingers trembling. Stumbling from the door, Anna began to cry, burying her face into her hands.

"Come Holly, help Anna! We must be very quiet!" Elsa cautioned.

As Holly hurried to Anna and began to help the girl down the stairs, Elsa turned to the door one last time. She closed her eyes and clutched the snowflake pendant to her heart.

_I must get my powers back. And once I do, I'll defeat Pitch and Arendelle will be free from these monsters. _


	14. Escaping from Arendelle

Escaping from Arendelle

"We have to keep going."

Elsa frowned and looked down at her sister. The queen draped an arm around Anna and continued on, trailing right behind Holly.

"Don't worry Anna, we're almost out." Elsa whispered.

She kissed Anna's forehead yet her sister remained mute. Elsa herself struggled to hold back the tears as she watched Anna fight to be strong. Loosing Kristoff was painful, and Elsa understood Anna's pain wholeheartedly since the night she lost Jack.

But someone had to be the strong one.

It was only her, Anna, and Holly.

"How's Anna?" Holly asked, turning around and walking up to the sisters, a look of concern crossing her face.

"She's tired, but we can't stop. Who knows what could be lurking in these tunnels." Elsa shuddered as she remembered hearing stories about huge spiders that roamed such passageways. Holly began to walk ahead, eyeing the walls nervously.

"Hey! I think I hear someone!" Holly suddenly shouted.

The three of them stopped abruptly and stood on the steps. Elsa bit her lips and held Anna close to her as the familiar sound of heavy footsteps began to echo in the black tunnel. Who else knew about this tunnel?

"Hello? Is anyone there? I heard a voice!" a gruff, masculine voice shouted from the other side. Elsa and Holly exchanged quick glances before the young woman stepped up.

"Hello! We're here! Show yourself!" Elsa answered back loudly.

They waited, and sure enough, after a few brief seconds, the footsteps grew louder and closer and a tall burly man wearing fifthly rags and carrying a lantern approached them. For a long moment neither Elsa nor the strange man spoke. Perhaps the two of them were wondering why they were here. Finally Elsa cleared her throat loudly.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up at Elsa. His beady eyes squinted against the light, making out Elsa's and Anna's frames in the dim darkness.

"Thorbend, who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Elsa, this is my sister Anna and this is Holly, my fiancé's sister. Do you know if this tunnel leads us out?"

The man scratched his head.

"Yeah I do know a way out, I wandered these tunnels for lots of years. Come on, let me help you." he said.

"Thank you!" Holly let out a relieved sigh and began to follow after the man and his light.

"How can I repay you?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Some food would be nice. I always dreamed of having a chocolate bar." the man gruffed.

Elsa felt her sister shake her arm. When Elsa turned she noticed Anna reaching into her backpack and pulling out a small thin bar wrapped in silver paper.

"Here," Anna said.

She straightened and approached the man, who stopped and turned, his eyes widening at the offering. Taking the treat, the man smiled kindly and tucked the chocolate bar into his cloak pocket.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes gleaming at the surprise.

Elsa smiled herself as Anna turned back to her and reached into her backpack. A few moments later Anna pulled out another wrapped bar and handed it to Elsa, who took it with equal surprise.

"Thank you Anna,"

She began to unwrap the chocolate bar, suddenly aware of how hungry she really was. When Elsa looked up she noticed that Anna was giving two more candy bars to Holly, who took the treats, her eyes bright. The sound of the wrapper tearing filled the air.

"Aren't you hungry Anna?" Elsa asked as Anna returned and began to walk beside her. Anna slipped her backpack back on and shook her head slowly, avoiding Elsa's glance.

"No,"

"Anna,"

Elsa stopped and grabbed her sister's shoulders, turning the girl so that Anna was facing her. Anna lifted her eyes up and Elsa brushed the tears that began to run down her cheeks.

"You'll see Kristoff again, I _promise_. But now we have to get out of Arendelle. I read your letter, we're going to go find the Guardians and they'll help us defeat Pitch. We're going on with your plan." Elsa insisted.

"What do you think will happen to Kristoff? What can Pitch do to him?" Anna asked bitterly.

"He wants what Hans wanted, and that is power. But we're not going to let him have any of it. If we stayed back there, he'd have you taken prisoner and he'd use you as a leverage against me…" Elsa's voice faded and she closed her eyes, forcing the tears back.

"Elsa…" Anna reached out and embraced her sister tightly as Elsa burst into tears and buried her face in Anna's shoulder.

"I couldn't let him hurt you! I can't loose you again Anna! I already lost Jack…." Elsa wept.

"You won't, because we're going to find those Guardians. I know how to reach them." Anna said, taking her backpack off her shoulder and setting it down on the ground. The hermit and Holly stepped up beside the sisters.

"How?" Elsa sniffed.

"With this," Anna answered, holding up the scroll.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Pitch glanced around the dark foyer, his eyes bright with joy. He actually did it. He conquered Arendelle.

Now the Dark Ages will surely return.

The foyer crowded was hundreds of Fearlings that stood on guard. They stood tall and alert, their glowing eyes fixed on Pitch Black, who was strolling in an eased circle on the foyer ground. The windows were cracked and covered with black jagged ice. He smiled at their menacing scowls.

"Perfect," he chuckled as Onyx trotted over to him.

As Pitch stroked his horse fondly, the huge doors that led to the throne room were thrown open. Pitch turned curiously, seeing two Fearlings enter in with Hans following after them, dressed in a long black cloak trimmed with gold and red. A pale and shaking Kai was following after him, eyeing the Fearlings.

"How does the palace suite you Your Majesty?" Pitch asked, bowing at the ruthless prince. Hans rubbed his knuckles together and smirked.

"Quite well, follow me!" he ordered, giving Kai a dangerous look that probed the servant to follow after him. Pitch followed after the prince with Onyx into the dark throne room.

"So many memories," Hans whispered, glancing around the deserted throne room.

He began to walk down the deep purple rug that stretched across the throne room and led to the platform where the elegant throne sat, accompanied by a smaller yet just important throne that belonged to the queen.

"Yes," Hans's smile widened as he stepped up to the platform, his gloved hand tracing the curved edges. He felt the desire to become king overpower him dangerously. With Pitch, he felt unstoppable.

This was what he wanted for so long….

Smirking, Hans swept his cloak behind him loudly and sat down on the cushioned seat. His hands gripped the arms of the throne and Hans reclined back. Pitch smiled and bowed grandly before him. Kai swallowed and bowed as well after Onyx urged him on.

"As my first decree, I want Fearlings to guard the town. No one must come out, or come in. If anyone should come out of their homes, they will pay the price." Hans ordered.

"Of course, I shall gladly take care of it myself." Pitch said. After a brief bow he turned around and swept out of the throne room, passing the guards.

As Pitch slipped out of the room, six Fearlings entered in after him, dragging Kristoff, Gerda, Olaf, and Duke Robert. All four of them were shackled with thick black shackles that hung from their wrists.

"Ah and what do we have here?" Hans smiled and stood up from his throne as the Fearlings threw Kristoff before him.

"You!" Kristoff cursed.

"Ah I remember you, you're Anna's 'true love' aren't you?" Hans smiled.

"What brings you here back to Arendelle?" Kristoff demanded, struggling against his chains. Hans shook his head and snapped his fingers. Kristoff cried out in pain and fell back on the ground.

"I wouldn't struggle too much, those chains will only squeeze the life of you." Hans grimaced, returning to his throne. As Kristoff lifted his head up weakly, another Fearling ran up to the prince.

"Sire we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Hans frowned.

"The princess and queen, they're nowhere in the palace!"

"What?" Hans snarled. He shot up and marched up to the Fearling, grabbing him by the collar. The Fearling looked up at the prince nervously.

"What do you mean they're not in the palace?"

"We looked everywhere! They're gone!" the Fearling answered. Hans released the Fearling and returned to his throne.

"Find Pitch and tell him to put the kingdom on full lockdown! Send a dozen of your men and search the town! They can't escape from me that easily!" Hans barked. The Fearling left immediately, followed by a dozen Fearlings and Onyx.

"No," Kristoff whispered. He looked up, seeing Hans lean back in his throne smugly. Lifting his hand, Hans gestured one of the Fearlings closest to him.

"Take them away, and make sure this one doesn't fight, we don't want to wear him out, especially when Anna joins him." Hans laughed as the Fearlings yanked Kristoff up and dragged him and the rest of the prisoners away.

* * *

"Look! I think I see a light!" Thorbend announced.

Elsa and Anna looked up, seeing Thorbend and Holly run ahead of them, bouncing with new glee. Sure enough, the two sisters were able to see a faint glow about thirty feet from them.

"I told you I'd find the way out!" Thorben exclaimed confidently.

"Let's go!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing Elsa's hand. The sisters hurried after Thorbend and Holly at the end of the tunnel, which stopped at a circular wooden door.

Brushing past them, Anna felt the door for a handle, her eyes adjusting to the sudden appearance of light. When there was no noticeable door she stepped up and pushed the door with her elbow.

The old door pushed open with a low, stubborn creak. The princess smiled wearily and turned back the friends, who starred at the opened door in relief.

"Be careful Anna,"

Anna nodded and carefully slipped her head out of the hole. After a few seconds of scanning the area Anna slipped back in and nodded.

"It's clear,"

The rest of the group followed after her with just as much caution. Once they were out the five of them emerged into a small snowy clearing that was surrounded by a grove of huge evergreens. The tunnel led them out through one of trees that had a circular wooden door carved into its old trunk.

"Hey I know this area!" Anna spoke up, glancing around the clearing. A look of excitement appeared on her face.

"How can you tell?" Elsa shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself. So this was what being cold felt like. She hated it.

"Here," Thorbend said.

He stepped up beside Elsa and shrugged off his cloak. Elsa took the cloak and draped it around her, not caring at all about the filthiness of it. She met Thorbornd's warm gray eyes and returned his smile.

"Thank you," she shivered.

"Don't mention it my Queen, I know its not the best color or shape but…."

"It's wonderful and warm enough, truly it is. And please call me Elsa." Elsa insisted. Struck odd, Thorbend only gave a brief nod.

"Look over here," Anna waved an arm, standing between two evergreens that appeared to be standing closest to a small snowy bluff. Elsa and the rest of the group approached her and peered over her shoulder.

"Arendelle," Elsa gasped.

Their once beautiful kingdom was now swallowed in sad, depressing darkness. The fjord was frozen solid with black ice that stood up in jagged and spiked columns, impaling the ships that stood at port. The dark, dangerous clouds that first swept over Arendelle were floating above the kingdom. Silver streaks of lightening appeared in the sky and when Elsa peered closer, she noticed that there was a tall, dangerous wall made entirely out of black cursed ice surround the fjord, blocking anyone from escaping or coming in.

Arendelle was trapped.

"Elsa," Anna stepped beside her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Elsa met Anna's grave glance before turning to Thorbend and Holly, who were still looking at Arendelle with a heavy sadness.

"We must get going. If it's still light and there's an inn along the way, we'll stop and try to make a solid plan of what to do." Elsa explained.

"I think the closest place we can get to is Oaken's. There'll be supplies there and a place to rest." Anna said, rolling the map up and slipping it into her backpack.

"How about a sauna?" Thorbend asked.

"That and more,"

"And you say this is at a fella named Oaken's?" Thorbend questioned as they took one last pained glance at Arendelle before turning around and hurrying through the forest.

"Right, Oaken's Wandering Trading Post and Sauna."

As Anna turned around and began to make her way back to the clearing, Elsa turned one last time around and glanced at the kingdom.

If she had her powers, she would've stayed and fought, and Pitch would be defeated. But that was not what happened. She lost her powers to the monster and now Pitch not only had his black magic, but Elsa's ice and snow as well. He was surely more powerful now then he ever was, and the realization frightened Elsa. What was he going to do to Arendelle now that it was at the palm of his hand?

"Pitch will pay for all this, I won't let him get away with what he did to you Jack." Elsa whispered. Looking down at her ring, Elsa shivered and pressed it to her lips.


	15. Dreaming of Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes

Jack did not know how he could've been so naïve.

All he wanted was to make Rosalinde happy by making it snow in her bedroom. What he ended up getting was an invitation to a royal tea party at the North Pole with a stuffed teddy bear, a creepy doll with huge glass eyes and a just as embarrassed Pascal.

"Here, have a sun cookie Mr. Frost! Don't worry it won't burn you!"

Rosalinde approached the small table that her guests were seated at, carrying a teapot and cups in her arms. Jack rolled his eyes playfully and looked down at Pascal. At least he was not the one wearing a tiny pink bonnet.

"Thank your Princess," Jack chuckled and picked up another sun-shaped sugar cookie from the plate on the table.

Light snow was falling outside and plastering onto the window before they melted into tiny droplets. The sky was a dull white and although Jack really wanted to be outside and play in the snow, he knew it was too cold for little Rosalinde, who just so happened to have caught a cold.

"Do you really fly?" Rosalinde asked, sitting down across from the winter spirit. Jack smiled.

"Sure, but I don't think there's enough room in here."

"And did you really make my snowball humungous?" Rosalinde outstretched her hands in awe.

"Absolutely," Jack said, laughing.

"Are you a wizard? Or an old mean witch?" Rosalinde asked. Her big eyes watched the winter spirit in complete fascination.

"Neither, I'm a Guardian, or at least waiting to become one."

"What's a Guardian? Is he good or bad?"

"They're good, very good. They protect the world from bad wizards and witches. Santa Claus is the Guardian who protects the little kids like you, so does the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. Sandy controls everyone's dreams."

"Who do you protect?" Rosalinde bounced up and down her seat curiously. Jack paused, the cookie he was about to eat suspended in mid-air. He did not know how to answer her.

"Um…I really don't know yet, I have to wait and find out myself." Jack explained, clearing his throat afterwards.

"Can you protect me? I like you!" Rosalinde said with a large grin. Jack laughed. He had to admit, he loved the little girl just as much.

"I can, we're best friends after all." Jack said, feeling great at the realization. It was nice to have someone other than himself to play with, even if it's something as silly as having tea parties with a chameleon. Standing up, Jack grabbed his staff.

"I gotta get going, looks like it's almost close to lunch time for you." he admitted. Rosalinde's smile fell and Jack knew he had to make a quick remark.

"But I'll come back, don't worry! We'll have some more fun! Maybe you'll feel better enough to go outside, then we'll have awesome sleigh rides and snowball fights." Jack suggested excitedly. Rosalinde smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but do you promise?"

"Definitely, maybe I'll bring Bunny with me." Jack replied. He could already see the Easter Bunny shivering in the cold and cursing blood curses at Jack. The thought was hilarious.

"Pinky swear?"

Rosalinde held up her tiny pinky finger, her brows arched. Jack shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter as he floated in front of the girl and locked pinkies with her.

"See you around kid,"

Rosalinde hurried up to the window, watching with awe as Jack pushed the window open, letting in the snowy gusty winds.

"Bye Jack Frost! Bye!" Rosalinde waved.

Unable to contain his excitement, Jack waved back to the girl as he jumped into the air and did a carefree summersault. Once he was higher in the air did Jack look back down, seeing the princess still waving at him.

"Take me back to the North Pole!" Jack shouted, laughing as the winds lifted him higher into the sky until he was able to touch the clouds.

* * *

In no time Jack was able to see the familiar building that was North's toy factory. The skies were dark and the snow mountains that the factory was on top of appeared to glow blue in the darkness.

"Huh, looks like I came a little too late. Looks like I owe North breakfast." Jack shrugged merrily and flew to the Factory, landing in front of the back door.

When Jack opened the door he noticed that all the lights were turned off, as well as all of North's crazy toy-making machines that were usually so loud and obnoxious in the day. Brushing the snow off his sweater, Jack slipped off his hood and decided to fly up to the second level, where North's comfortable armchair was waiting for him.

On the second floor Jack flew up to the armchair, spreading out his legs comfortably as he let his body fall on the armchair. Leaning his staff against one of the arms, Jack crossed his arms underneath his head and closed his eyes, letting sleeping take over.

"_Jack! Jack I hope you're not dilly-dallying in here!" _

_Jack opened his eyes. An instant gasp escaped from his lips as he looked around the kitchen that he was in. It was the biggest kitchen he ever seen. He turned to the door where he heard the loud voice come from. Who was calling him? _

"_I'm not dilly-dallying!" another voice answered back, followed by a giggle. Jack froze. That voice. He knew that voice….._

_It was his voice! _

"_Wait what?" Jack spun around as footsteps thudded along the wooden floor behind him. What the boy saw next made him freeze in both shock and surprise. _

_He saw himself emerging from what looked to be a curtained pantry. But it couldn't be him….this boy had dark brown hair….and brown eyes. He was not dressed in a sweatshirt and pants, but in a plain gray shirt and apron. And what Jack did not understand was the brown smudge on his nose. _

"_Hey you're me!" Jack breathed, feeling his legs grow weak. He could not believe that he was seeing himself! _

_He watched as the brown-haired Jack turned and beamed a large smile. When Jack moved aside he noticed another person follow after the brown-haired Jack. _

_It was a woman, a beautiful young woman with long platinum blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. Her skin was a milky white yet her eyes – her eyes were large and a beautiful blue that reminded Jack of the night sky. She was smiling and holding brown-haired Jack's hand. _

_Jack fell against the nearest cupboard, feeling himself grow ill as he watched the other Jack turn around and wrap his arms around the girl. _

"_Is that the girl I loved…." _

"_Here hold on! Your nose!" the young woman giggled. Jack twitched his nose, making the girl laugh and tweak his nose playfully, wiping the chocolate off. _

"_There, better." she said. _

"_Is there any on my lips?" the brown-haired boy asked mischievously._

"_Here let me see." the girl reached out and kissed him on the lips, her fingers coming up to his hair as he gripped her close and accepted her kiss. _

"_Wait what's going on?" Jack Frost exclaimed. _

_He flew over towards them just as the girl pulled back and the door flew open. A huge man wearing a floppy white hat and an apron stormed in. _

Jack's eyes flew open.

He blinked up at the ceiling for a split moment before the winter spirit shot up from the sofa, his trembling hand coming up to his hair. When he pulled a streak down, he cursed.

It was white.

Without any more thought, Jack grabbed his staff and felt his feet take off in a terrified yet exhilarating run. He turned to the door in which he came from and burst out and into the fierce snowstorm that was attacking the night. Looking up, Jack was able to catch a glimpse of the moon through the white swirling winds.

"I had it! I had a dream about the girl! She was the one! I saw _myself_! I was with her….I kissed her!" he shouted at the Moon. There was no way he could let the Moon be quiet about this. This time Jack wanted real answers.

"Who is she? You know about her! Why can't you tell me anything?" Jack demanded loudly. He starred up at the Moon yet there was only the fierce howling of the winds.

"Why can't you give me any answers? At least give me another dream!" Jack insisted. He felt his anger and frustration build up inside him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack! Jack come inside or the storm will blow you all the way to Bermuda!"

Jack spun around, seeing North standing underneath the doorframe of the factory. Gritting his teeth Jack gripped his staff and flew back into the factory, the snow following after him. As North pushed the door closed, Jack turned around instantly, his eyes blazing.

"Jack what is going on? What happened?" North declared, approaching him. The large man was already out of breathe and his cheeks were rosy.

"I had a dream about a girl! I saw _myself_ North!" Jack explained. He let his legs betray him and the young man fell on the ground, crossing his legs. He looked up at the Guardian, who stood speechless.

"Did you see her?" North asked, pulling at his beard.

"Everything North, her hair, her smile, her amazing blue eyes! And I saw myself! I….I was holding her hand and then I held her and she kissed me! She actually kissed me! She kissed me on the lips!" Jack smiled, feeling his eyes sting as he remembered the dream. If only he knew how the kiss felt….

He couldn't have been imagining. This dream was real. She was real. Standing up, Jack began to look around. He was going to find her.

"Jack," North sighed.

"I have to find her!" Jack insisted frantically, his own voice trembling with so much emotions and feelings. He had to find her. Now Jack knew that he was not entirely alone. Did the girl know where he was, what happened to him? Could she be waiting for him?

It was a sign….the dream…and Rapunzel and Eugene…it all had to be a sign from the Moon. This was what Jack was searching for!

Jack smiled wide and turned to North, who was stroking his beard, a look of reluctance visible on his face. His dark brows were furrowed, as if he thinking.

"What?" Jack's smile faded. He swept in front of the tall Guardian, who looked down at the winter spirit.

"Jack…" North let out a deep sigh.

"What?" Jack pressed.

"Don't become too excited my boy, you know sometimes dreams are just memories of our previous lives." North mumbled. Jack's arms fell at his sides limply.

"North, I really think this is the girl I loved. And the guy in my dreams….I swear it was me. Do you think that if I find this girl….then do you think she'd recognize me?"

"Sit down Jack, we need to talk." North insisted firmly. Confusion replaced the excitement within Jack as he flew back into a wooden stool. North slumped down into his armchair.

"I'm listening,"

"Manny doesn't make mistakes. He chose you to be a Guardian, this is your new life, and you can't let it go." North explained with great caution yet uneasiness.

"What does that mean? That I can't go back to my old life?" Jack suddenly asked. He clenched his staff tightly, unsure if he could process what he just heard from North.

"Jack, let me tell you the truth about how you were chosen." North said, holding his hands up as if to ease the winter spirit. Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"H-how did I get here? How did the Moon choose me?" he asked, his voice trembling with a dizzy mix of emotions.

"You made a sacrifice Jack. Manny saw your deed and he decided to reborn you." North answered slowly, keeping his gaze firmly on Jack, who looked up.

"As…as Jack Frost?" Jack stammered.

"Yes, he wants you to be a Guardian, just like the rest of us. If he had not chosen you, you'd be back in oblivion, wondering what would happen to you." North whispered. Icy tears began to run down Jack's cheeks as he turned away from the older man.

"So….so this is it? I'm forced to be a Guardian for the rest of my life? There's no going back to the old Jack? I should just forget about the girl I dreamt about?" he clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes down to the staff in his hands.

Growling, Jack threw the staff down and jumped up from his stool. North remained seated, not startled by Jack's outburst. His eyes blazing, Jack approached North.

"What kind of a Guardian am I supposed to be if the Moon can't even give me a clue as to why I'm here? I'm tired of waiting for an answer! All I do is sit in here and make stupid toys for you!"

"You're not a prince to have Manny serve you with your future." North demanded.

"Then why can't he just let me go? Maybe I'd be happier back with my old life, at least I would have someone who loves me and I would love her!" Jack snapped.

Cursing, Jack spun around and threw his hood over his head. He refused to look into North's angry face. Clenching his fists together Jack flew up and hurried out the door, ignoring North's calls behind him. He let the icy snow prick his face and carry him away to a place where he could just be alone….

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback! The suspense just keeps building up! Looks like Jack's finally seeing the light! Lets support him on! See you later folks! :) **


	16. King Hans

**Hi folks! Here's the next chapter! **

** Enjoy! **

King Hans

A victorious smile appeared on Hans's face as he pulled apart the curtains that fell over the windows of the palace corridor.

The view outside was still dark and dreary. The small town appeared dead and haunted. The skies above the houses were dark and lightening flashed it, followed by an angry clap of thunder. Occasionally the prince was able to see Fearlings patrol the deserted streets. They rode on their horses or walked on foot, yet they all occasionally peered into the locked houses, surely frightening the inhabitants inside. The streetlamps that once lit the town were smashed. This was the way to rule a kingdom.

"King Hans…..your Majesty."

Hans rolled his eyes and pulled the curtain down, swallowing the corridor in dim darkness. When he turned around Hans noticed a fidgety Kai approach him, followed by Vegard and another Fearling.

"What is it?" Hans demanded.

"The Fearlings and I have searched allover the kingdom. Queen Elsa or Princess Anna were not found." Vegard announced. He avoided Kai's angry scowl that was surely directed towards him. Hans's face flushed red with growing anger. He turned around, rubbing his jaw and struggling to hold back his fury.

"Sire there's only one place they'd go, and that's outside of Arendelle." Vegard insisted, stepping up to the prince.

"How? There were Fearlings everywhere! They couldn't have escaped!" Hans snarled, turning around to the squire.

"Well they did, all the village homes were searched, no one was hiding them." the Fearling declared firmly, his eyes blazing. Hans turned back to the squire and smiled dangerously.

"Then we must get out of Arendelle."

"I'll go, they shouldn't have gone far!"

Hans and Vegard turned, seeing Pitch walk over to them, smiling cruelly. Hans glanced at the Nightmare King for a brief moment in thought before turning to Vegard.

"No, I want you here and controlling your Fearlings. He will go." Hans decided, pointing a finger at Vegard, who grinned in satisfaction. Pitch glanced at the squire in disbelief before turning to Hans.

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't return with the Queen?" he asked carefully, pressing his long claws together.

"Then we'll have his head." Hans snickered. Vegard straightened.

"I will need a horse, as well as one of your men."

"One?" Pitch's scowl deepened.

"I would like a normal horse though your Grace, just so the Queen won't become suspicious." Vegard added.

"Of course," Hans gestured one of the Fearlings forward.

"You'll go with Vegard to search for the Queen and the Princess. Don't you dare lay a finger on them, I want them brought alive and unharmed. Do you understand?" Hans asked carefully. The Fearling nodded and bowed his head.

The satisfied prince and Pitch watched as Vegard began to walk away from them, the Fearlings following after him.

"Don't worry your Majesty, you'll get your powerless Queen. There's no way she can resist you." Pitch laughed, lifting his hand and creating jagged silvery snowflakes in mid-air. Hans watched the magic, mesmerized at how Pitch could be this powerful.

The Nightmare King was right. What could Elsa possibly do to them if she was as weak as a child?

_I shall like to see her lift a fist. _Hans thought viciously as he and Pitch continued down the dark corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegard kicked his horse into a gallop, feeling the frigid icy air bite his face and bare hands. His cloak billowed behind him and his curly hair whipped against his face.

He and the Fearling galloped through the city, passing the houses. He glanced around quickly, seeing the pale faces of Arendelle's people watch him. For a moment he wondered just how long they will survive the fear….

"Keep your eyes forward! They're not your concern!" the Fearling growled, catching up to the squire. Vegard focused his eyes forward.

Soon enough they reached the end of the docks, where they were stopped by a group of Fearlings who stood on guard in front of the jagged ice that surrounded the kingdom.

"You're not allowed through! Pitch's orders!" one of the Fearlings declared.

"I have orders from King Hans to go after the Queen and Princess of Arendelle! They managed to escape the city!" Vegard announced.

"He's telling the truth! Let him through!" the Fearling that was to accompany him ordered.

The Fearlings instantly moved aside and Vegard urged his horse forward, galloping on the black ice that froze the fjord. The thunder and lightening continued to terrorize the sky as Vegard and the Fearling reached the edge of the forest, where Vegard turned around.

"Come on!" the Fearling growled.

Vegard reached out and grabbed his sword's hilt, pulling his sword out and holding it in front of him as he and the Fearling disappeared into the dark forest.

Once they were far enough to be concealed from the kingdom, Vegard turned and swung his sword at the Fearling.

A flash of gold lit Vegard's sword as he sliced his blade through the minion. The squire watched and held his breathe as the Fearling released a piercing scream and suddenly dissolved into black sand. What remained of the Fearling and his horse fell on the white snow. A sudden chill swept through Vegard, a chill that brought shivers down his spine.

Cautious, still holding onto his sword, Vegard urged his jittery horse forward and eyed the black dust. He had a feeling that he won't be coming back to life anytime soon.

"Goodbye," Vegard grimaced and slipped his sword back into his sheath. With one last look at the pile of ashes, Vegard continued on, breaking his steed in a full gallop.

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback folks! I'm so grateful for all of you! I never thought I'd reach 50 followers! You guys are amazing! :) **


	17. Enemy or Friend?

**Let's add a little action and a new character! **

** Enjoy!**

Enemy or Friend?

To Anna and Elsa's luck, the sky was finally its normal color of shady gray. There was not a single trace of the black clouds that loomed over Arendelle.

As they walked through the knee-deep snow Elsa hoped that they were becoming closer to Oaken's. Her legs were freezing underneath her nightdress and her slippers were soaked, her poor feet were becoming numb from the cold. Anna offered to give her winter boots but Elsa refused.

Perhaps they'd only see him at night.

Wearily, the young queen stopped for a brief moment and watched as Anna and the rest of the group continued on. Anna was in the lead, and then Thorbend, who was carrying Holly on his back. Elsa sighed and continued on, allowing more of the memories to return and carry her forward.

_It was lightly snowing, yet Elsa did not care. _

_She was enjoying the free time by the lake with Jack after their skate and his proposal. She sat on his lap and they kissed, their fingers intertwining and the snow falling lightly on their hair. He held her close to him and Elsa did not want to leave, even though it was snowing. _

_ The cold never bothered her or Jack anyway. _

_ "Look at that!" Jack said, nodding at the sky. Elsa turned her head and rolled her eyes up, letting Jack steal a kiss on her neck. A smile appeared on her face as she blinked up at the Moon. _

_ "Legends say the Moon can be a guide." Jack said. _

_Elsa turned back to face him and she held his gaze for a brief moment before he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. His hands let go of hers and they slipped around her waist, pulling her closer. Elsa closed her eyes and slipped his cloak over them. _

_ "I'll never need a guide when I'm with you." she whispered as Jack planted soft kisses on her neck. _

_ "Can we get married now? Secretly?" Jack asked, smiling into Elsa's neck. The queen smiled herself as she stroked his fine dark hair. _

_ "Anna and Holly would kill us. You know they'll want a huge, extravagant wedding with frills and white and chocolate, knowing Anna." Elsa laughed, remembering the massive chocolate fountain Elsa gave her sister on her own wedding. _

_ "What would you say though, as your vows?" Jack asked, looking up at her with those curious, dark eyes of his. Elsa arched her brows mischievously and Jack wanted to kiss her so badly. _

_ "You know its bad luck to say your vows before your wedding." _

_ "Of course, but I'm staring at you right now and all I want to say is how you're the most beautiful queen I've ever laid my eyes on. Those people who misjudge you, even after all those years, are blind to see how special you are. They can laugh at us, or shake their heads and talk, but I'd let them, knowing I'll be richer than them to know what love truly is." Jack explained. _

_Tears ran down Elsa's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him to a kiss. She savored the warm breathe escaped his lips as he held her in his arms. _

_ "I love that, just as I love you Jack." she whispered when they pulled away. _

_ "And I love you Elsa my Snow Queen and future bride." Jack said, his eyes gleaming as they embraced and the snow continued to fall. _

"Elsa?"

Elsa's head snapped up as Anna and Thorbend stopped and glanced back at her.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess." Elsa admitted.

"Well then I hope you're good at thinking and walking." Anna said. She walked back to her sister and looped an arm through Elsa's. Elsa sighed and continued on, letting Anna pull her.

"Were you thinking about Jack?" Anna whispered to her as they followed after Thorbend.

"Yes," Elsa answered weakly.

"He'll always be with you Elsa, just like Kristoff's here with me." Anna encouraged, tapping a hand to her heart. Elsa looked up at her sister.

"It's just so painful to think I'll never get to hold him again, or see his smile. There's no one on Earth that can compare to Jack."

"I know, I feel the same about Kristoff. I just hope he's okay, he's got a thick skull." Anna smiled sadly at the remark Kristoff always used when he was hurt.

"He is, Pitch can't do anything to him. Its me that he wants." Elsa said.

"Well he won't get neither of the two, not with me in the way." Anna said firmly. Elsa sighed and followed after Anna. If only she knew how terrifying he truly was.

"Shush! Stop!" Thorbend straightened and stopped in his tracks, his hand coming up. Elsa and Anna stopped behind him and Holly lifted her head.

"What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

"Listen!" Thorbend small group glanced around them with swift caution. They were walking through an area with only a few evergreen trees scattered about. A few trees and nothing more.

"I hear it!" Anna gasped.

"Hear what?" Elsa listened carefully.

At first there was nothing, and then, little by little, Elsa was able to hear a strange barking sound, as though it was coming from a pack of dogs. The barking suddenly grew louder and then came a low growl.

"Dogs! They're dogs!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa spun around, suddenly making out strange black figures amongst the trees. She was able to make out their lean muscular bodies and their long slick tails.

"Anna, I don't think they're…"

All of a sudden, a black furred animal pounced out at them, growling fiercely. Holly screamed and Thorbend lifted her up into his arms.

"Wolves!" Anna screamed as more of the black, growling beasts emerged from behind the trees, their teeth baring and the hairs on the back of their necks raised.

"Run!"

Frantic, the queen grabbed Anna's hand and along with Thorbend, the sisters began to run as pack of wolves began to chase after them, their howls echoing and hot in pursuit. The sisters felt their legs stumble and goose bumps attack their arms as they dodged trees and stumbled over logs and steep slopes.

"They're gaining on us!" Anna shouted. Elsa turned around, suddenly seeing one of the leading wolves. There was something strange about them, the way they all had black, gleaming furs and their eyes were yellow.

"Don't slow down!" Elsa turned back and suddenly felt her steps slow as the fleeing group reached a huge frozen lake. It was not the lake she and Jack skated on, so Elsa did not know if it was solid enough to cross.

"We have to cross!" Thorbend shouted.

"They'll catch us!" Anna demanded.

"I'd pick having a few more seconds to live!"

Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand and the sisters began to run across the lake. Thorbend was close behind. When Elsa turned back, she noticed the wolves following after them yet they were slowing down because of the slippery surface. If Elsa was not so used to ice, she would've surely fallen. Anna though, was sliding as much as the wolves. And the more she slid, the more Elsa was sure she'll pull them down.

"Elsa I can't go on!"

"Do you want to become their lunch?" Elsa exclaimed, puling her on. They were almost across the lake. Anna couldn't stop now.

"Elsa! The ice is cracking!" Anna screamed, tugging at Elsa's hand.

The queen spun around and gasped. It was true, the ice was starting to crack right underneath their feet. Before she could continue on though, Elsa heard a loud thud to her right. She turned and shouted as Thorbend and Holly both slipped on the ice. The beasts were crossing the ice straight towards them, their howls haunting the air as they finally reached the group.

"Elsa!" Anna grabbed her sister fearfully as the wolves stopped and began to surround them, their eyes gleaming with glee at their prey.

_"RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!" _

The sisters fell, shocked at the fierce sound that seemed to have come from the forest. Clutching Anna tightly, Elsa turned around, seeing a huge white arm push through the trees on the other side.

"Look!"

Anna followed her gaze and gasped loudly as a huge, white monster with heavy, thick arms jumped out from the forest and opened his mouth to let out another furious roar. His eyes were shining blue and huge blue spikes appeared from his back and arms.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa shouted, overjoyed to see her friend.

The wolves, surprised and shocked all at once at the beast's arrival, began to back away from the humans. Marshmallow released another growl and moved towards the ice.

"GO AWAY!" he boomed, his order coming out in the form of furious, cold winds. Elsa and Anna shielded their faces as the wind blew straight at them. Behind them, they heard some of the wolves retreating in fright, their whimpers replacing the growls.

"LEAVE!" Marshmallow growled, throwing his arms in the air and striking the ground.

"The lake!" Anna breathed as the ice around them began to crack from the impact.

"Come on!" Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The sisters and Thorbend rushed to the end of the lake as fast as they could, the ice shattering after them.

Finally they reached the shore, where Elsa allowed her legs to betray her and let her fall on the snow. Anna, Thorbend, and Holly fell beside her. Elsa lifted herself up. Her heart was attacking her ribcage and her whole body was trembling as she glanced back at the lake. The wolves were nowhere in sight. The ground shook as Marshmallow thundered over to her, his lips curved in a smile.

"Queen Elsa okay?"

"Yes, yes thank you Marshmallow!" Elsa laughed, scrambling up from the ground and running over to the monster. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving us!"

"Elsa," Anna moved closer to her sister, looking up at the beast with nervousness.

"What is that thing!" Thorbend exclaimed. Marshmallow turned to the hermit and frowned angrily. He pointed a hand at the man.

"He mean to Elsa!" he rumbled.

"No no Marshmallow it's okay! He's a friend!" Elsa insisted, running up to the giant beast.

Anna moved back and stood beside Thorbend, who was standing in front of Holly protectively. The look on his face clearly showed that he did not trust the humongous piece of snow, even after Marshmallow saved them.

"Queen Elsa come back to Ice Castle?" Marshmallow asked in his big, thundering voice. Elsa shook her head and patted his arm.

"Not this time, we're on our way to see the Guardians."

"Me lonely up there, me want to have a friend. I miss you."

"I miss you too Marshmallow." Elsa assured with a light smile.

"She knows him?" Thorbend asked Anna in disbelief.

"Let's just say they had a….bonding in the past." Anna shuddered. Behind Thorbend, Holly peeked up at the monster who was looking down at the queen kindly.

"Can he come with us?" she spoke up, loud enough for Anna and Thorbend to hear her.

The princess and the hermit watched the girl as she stepped away from them and carefully approached the snow monster. They both exchanged uncertain glances as Holly swept her long bangs from her eyes as she neared Elsa. Marshmallow looked down at the girl, his icy blue eyes growing wide at the small, thin girl. Holly looked up at the monster and smiled timidly.

"Hi I'm Holly." she said, giving a small curtsy.

"Me Marshmallow!" the snowman jabbed a stubby finger at himself.

"That is a nice name, do you want to come with us to find the Guardians Marshmallow?" Holly asked. Marshmallow turned to Elsa hopefully. The queen laughed herself.

"Of course! Why not? But you must behave yourself Marshmallow. These are our friends. We don't want to eat them." Elsa insisted with a tease. Marshmallow nodded.

"Yes Queen Elsa, me be a good monster."

"Good, then lets get a move on." Elsa said. She turned around and returned to Anna and Thorbend, who were still eyeing the monster suspiciously.

Holly giggled and waved a hand, motioning for Marshmallow to come. The monster smiled and in a sudden sweep, his scooped the girl in his arm and set her on his back. Holly squealed in delight and clung onto the beast's shoulder as he began to trudge behind the group.

* * *

Vegard, on the other hand, could not believe what he just saw while hiding behind an evergreen. He was certain the monster was going to attack them at once and capturing the Queen would not be an issue.

He even sent a pack of Pitch's deranged wolves to run after them. But looks like his predicament was incorrect. And his plan failed.

Not only did the monster that called himself Marshmallow appear harmless and an ally to the Queen, but he shrugged off the concerns of Princess Anna and the strange fifthly fellow that was with them.

Vegard sighed and leaned his head against the trunk. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken down that Fearling. He saw first-hand at how brutal and fierce they are.

_See Vegard, this is what happens when you let your pride get in the way of one simple task. _Vegard thought wearily.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, Vegard threw his hood over his head and began to make his way after the Queen and her little party.

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	18. A Narrow Escape

**Hi folks! **

** For the past few chapters I got a lot of questions and suspicion on Vegard. So I'll tell you a little summary: Vegard was a squire and his story about running away was real. But Pitch manipulated him into working for him. Vegard also wanted to prove himself worthy and decided to ally with Hans, thinking Hans would be a good king. He doesn't know about Hans's part in the GT. **

** So now the question is this – Will Vegard continue being the bad guy? Or will he change? **

** I think this chapter will lighten the mood a bit :) **

A Narrow Escape

"That will be all Kai! You can leave now!" Hans waved a hand carelessly at the servant, Kai looked up, seeing Hans stare out his chamber window.

The servant bundled up the prince's cloak and slipped it into his closet. Inside, he stole one quick glance back outside before slipping his hand into the inside pocket and withdrawing a set of black keys. Throwing the keys into his own coat pocket, Kai folded the cloak and set it on a shelf before hurrying out of the closet.

"If you'll need anything Sire, please ring." Kai bowed.

"Of course, now get out."

Kai nodded and turned to the door. The Fearling that stood guard opened it and pushed him out. The two of them began to make their way down the hallway and towards the stairs. Kai could feel the sweat trickling down his neck as he thought about the keys in his pocket.

The prince would have his head if he found out.

"His Majesty has a special room for you to stay in, just so you don't get out."

"Where is it?" Kai asked. The Fearling chuckled evilly and pushed him on.

* * *

A few moments later, the Fearling approached a tiny wooden door on the first floor. Kai watched as the Fearling unlocked the door and opened it with an annoying, low creak. The servant was pushed inside and almost instantly the door shut behind him, followed by the sound of the lock turning outside.

"Blasted men," Kai scrambled up and looked around.

Just as he suspected, there was nothing in this room except a wooden bedframe with no mattress, a wooden drawer caked with dust and cobwebs, and a ragged, gray tapestry hanging on the wall. His eyes fell upon the tapestry.

"Evil but clueless," Kai smiled and approached the old tapestry. Lifting it up, the servant beamed at the sight of the wooden door handle underneath it.

This was what he needed. A secret passageway.

Tugging at the door, the servant pulled it open after some effort. The tunnel behind it was dark and a strange whistling sound emerged out. Kai shuddered and slipped through the door. Once he was in the darkness, the servant turned and shut the door behind him, the tapestry concealing it from view.

Being the late King's closest friend and confidante, Kai knew where they tunnel would lead, and the thought excited him. He had practically everything he needed. They keys. And a swift, sneaky route to the dungeons.

After brushing off thick cobwebs and tripping in the dark, Kai ran straight into another door with a sturdy handle. The servant stopped and brushed a hand across his forehead before feeling for the handle and pulling it with all his might. The door opened, much to Kai's delight, and the servant noticed that it was covered fully with a thick, elaborate tapestry. Carefully, Kai pressed his ear through the fabric and listened. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Are all the prisoners asleep?"

"Of course they are you fool! Now come on! Time to go to the kitchens! I'm starving!"

"How could you be starving? You're dust!"

"Not for food you imbecile! For the gold! I heard they have gold silverware! And glasses made of crystals and goblets made of gemstones!"

"What about the prisoners?"

"We don't need to watch them, his Highness has the keys, and they'll never escape the chains." the Fearling laughed. Kai cursed them and suddenly the footsteps began to pass the tapestry and become quieter. When all was quiet, Kai released his breathe.

"Finally,"

Once he was sure the Fearlings had left the dungeon for good, Kai pulled up the tapestry and stumbled into the dungeon hallway.

"Come on Kai, there's no one here." Kai shuddered. He turned back and began to pass through the locked doors that led to the prison cells. If only there were torches here.

Straightening, Kai crept to the cell at the end of the hallway to the left. When he was certain no one was coming down, Kai turned to the door and knocked on it carefully. Inside the dark, cold cell, Kristoff lifted his head up at the sound of the knocking. Weakly, the young man stood up to move to the door when he suddenly felt the chains pull him back. Sighing Kristoff sat back down on the bench.

"Kristoff? Kristoff it's me Kai!" Kai's voice muffled from outside the cell. Kristoff turned to the door, relieved that for once, the visitor was not a Fearling.

"Kai! What are you doing here? They'll catch you!" Kristoff said. He listened and suddenly there was the sound of keys jingling from outside. He sat back and watched as the door creaked open and Kai hurried in.

For a second Kristoff couldn't believe his luck.

"Kai! How did you…"

"The prince and Fearlings don't know the tricks up my sleeves." Kai winked as he unlocked the chains from Kristoff's wrists.

"What's happening upstairs?" Kristoff asked as the chains dropped and he massaged his wrists.

"Hans just went to bed, and the Fearlings guarding the dungeons have left too. They're at the kitchens. That's where we have to go, to the secret pantry." Kai whispered. The two men crept out of the cell and Kai locked the door behind him. He was about to continue down the hallway when he caught Kristoff approaching one of the cell doors.

"Sven? Sven it's me! I'm sorry buddy I can't get you out but keep holding on! We'll be back for you!" Kristoff whispered sadly. He touched the door before following after the servant.

"How are we going to get to the kitchens if the Fearlings are here?" Kristoff asked as he and Kai tiptoed up the stairs.

"I'll distract them and you'll make it straight through. You know where the secret pantry is." Kai assured.

"Thank you Kai, I don't know how I'll repay you for this."

"There's no need, Hans can take over Arendelle, but he can't separate you from Anna." Kai insisted boldly.

"Are there any news of her and Elsa?"

"No, they haven't been found yet. But I reckon they're far away from Arendelle and I hope they'll remain that way until they find a way to stop this bloody tyrant."

* * *

After weaving and slipping through the hallways, Kristoff and Kai luckily reached the small, short corridor leading into the kitchens. Sure enough, rough voices and the sounds of clanking and glass shattering echoed from outside.

"Hide behind here, I'll go." Kai whispered.

"Be careful," Kristoff clasped a hand on the servant's back before slipping behind the wall, holding his breathe intently as he watched Kai approach the opened door.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" one of the Fearlings growled. Kai wrung his hands nervously and Kristoff knew that half of him wasn't faking.

"Pardon me but I was just on my way to my room and I needed a glass of water!" he said.

"You're not getting any water!"

Kristoff heard the Fearlings march out of the kitchen and surround the servant, who lifted his hands in defeat.

"Alright then I shall be returning to my room!"

"Not alone that's for sure! Get a move on!" a Fearling ordered, jabbing the end of his sword at Kai's side. Kai nodded and began to walk away the other direction, the Fearlings following after him carefully.

As soon as the Fearlings and Kai turned the corner, Kristoff hurried into the kitchen. The huge, royal kitchen was a mess. Cupboards were thrown open, plates were thrown and shattered, and a huge pile of gold silverware and broken crystal glances sat on the table. The food seemed to be left untouched.

_The secret pantry, they couldn't have found it. _Kristoff suspected. He moved his way through the kitchen and approached the tiny pantry. His hands shook as he felt for the secret door handle beside the pantry and opened it.

Relief and sudden joy took over the nervousness as Kristoff starred into the darkness of the secret tunnel that Anna had so luckily escaped.

"Thank you Kai," Kristoff smiled and stole one last quick glance at the ruined kitchen before slipping into the darkness, his hand pulling the door shut behind him.

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback! I read all the reviews about Jelsa and I just have to say DONT STOP BELIEVING IN JELSA! I know this is too exciting. Since you'll are wondering about the reunion, I've decided to make it a total ****surprise! It only gets better! See you all soon! :) **


	19. A Stay at Oaken's

A Stay at Oaken's

"Oaken!"

Anna threw open the door to the small, cottage. The tiny bell that signaled new customers rang excitedly. Elsa, Holly, and Thorbend followed close by, their gazes wandering around the store. Marshmallow remained outside, sitting next to the store.

"It's definitely cozy," Thorbend admitted, rubbing his hands together. Elsa turned to Anna, who was approaching the front counter where a large cheerful man greeted her.

"Princess Anna! What brings you here?" Oaken exclaimed.

"Hi Oaken, we need to get a few supplies. Can we also stay for the night? Perhaps in the barn?" Anna asked, smiling.

"The barn?" Elsa's brows arched.

She somehow could not see herself asleep in the barn. Perhaps Oaken had a few guest rooms. She'd gladly pay for the room herself.

"The barn is a little packed milady, but I'm sure the men will be glad to make some room!" Oaken said.

"Men?" Elsa exclaimed, turning to Anna.

The princess looked up at her sister.

"Sorry, Oaken has no guest rooms, and from the looks of it, everyone's ready to pass out. It's either here or outside with Marshmallow." Anna insisted. Elsa let out a sigh as Anna turned back to Oaken.

As her sister named off a list of supplies for Oaken, Elsa occupied herself with looking around the store. She had to admit, the store did offer quite a selection.

There was everything from harnesses and bags of spices to handkerchiefs and bottles of strange sunscreen. When Elsa turned around she suddenly caught sight of a whole shelf of tiny ice sculptures.

"Milady?" Thorbend's voice started her. Elsa turned, seeing the hermit standing behind her, holding a bundle of neatly folded clothes.

"I found these at the winter department. Princess Anna says you'd might want them." Thorbend said. Elsa took the bundle of clothes.

"Thank you."

"I see you got the clothes! You better like them because Oaken accepts no refunds!" Anna said, smiling wide as she and Holly approached them, carrying burlap sacks.

"I'll go try them on." Elsa said. She stepped up to Anna and gave her a tight hug before disappearing behind a small curtained room.

"We'll wait outside for you milady." Thorbend's voice echoed from outside as Elsa pulled off her fifthly nightdress and slippers.

A few minutes later Elsa pulled the curtain apart and stepped out. Anna, who was sitting on a small stool beside the fitting room rose up and smiled at her sister.

"Perfect,"

Elsa rolled her eyes down to the comfortable outfit. Instead of wearing her nightdress, which was not as useless as a dishrag, the queen wore a loose dark blue blouse with a black vest embroidered with silver designs, a long black skirt that reached her ankles, warm winter boots, and a shiny blue cloak trimmed with fur was pinned to her neck. Her long hair was tied in a single braid with a few strands falling over her forehead. Her engagement ring was not on her finger but it hung with the pulsing pendant around her neck.

Elsa smiled and embraced Anna.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it, you needed the change of wardrobe." Anna teased.

"What did you buy?"

"Oh some things we really needed." Anna shrugged.

"Like?"

"A bag of apples, rope, a pick axe, a knife, a cloak and mittens for Holly, more bars of chocolate, gloves and a hat for Thorbend, fresh bandages for your wound." Anna listed.

* * *

The sky was a pinkish, orange shade when the sisters walked out. Quickly Anna dropped her backpack and took out the map of the Guardians. Unrolling it, she lifted her eyes to the sky.

"Alright, the Moon should be out in half an hour or so. Lets go to the barn and rest." she decided. Elsa turned to the lightened barn nervously.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna waved, already at the entrance of the barn. Elsa nodded and made her way over to her sister, who was smiling and holding the door for her.

"Remember you're still a princess Anna, and if any man tries to…you know, then just show them your ring. I'll do the same. We should watch over Holly as well." Elsa said softly.

"Got it." Anna nodded and pushed open the door.

The barn was lit with a couple of lanterns that gave off a warm, comforting glow. The fresh smell of hay filled the air, as well as sausage and coffee. The lingering aromas definitely brought hunger within the weary travelers. At the sound of the door opening and shutting, six huge shaggy heads turned instantly. And the heads did not belong to the horses.

There were six men reclining on the straw, with blankets covering their huge, muscular frames. Three of the men wore cloaks and mittens made of animal furs. They all had shaggy, thick beard and huge hands that held mugs of coffee or picked at their meals. The princess and queen suspected them to be hunters. There were two men were of equal height and looked exactly alike – tall, muscular, broad-framed, long dark blonde hair, short beards, and piercing blue eyes.

Although all six men looked different, they all had swords and daggers hanging from their waists or propped beside them. The smaller man even had a crossbow instead of a dagger. Elsa found herself shuddering at the weapon. It was not as large and threatening as Pitch's, but she had a feeling that this guy knew how to use it like a professional.

"Hi! I'm Prin…Anna, my name is Anna!" Anna introduced cheerfully.

"What do you want?" one of the blonde twins asked grouchily.

"Oaken let us stay here for the night." Anna answered. The men glanced at each other and the smaller man burst out laughing.

"You? I thought pretty girls don't sleep in barns!"

Elsa frowned at his remark and stepped forward and in front of Anna, who looked stunned.

"I'll have you know _sir_ that we're travelers and very tired, there's a little girl with us who needs to rest! We just need to sleep for one night. We won't bother you at all!" she demanded.

"Looks like we have a little sassy-pants here boys!" one of the hunters smirked, grabbing his sword. Both Elsa and Anna's widened as two of the hunters made a move towards them.

"Stop!"

The two hunters both turned, seeing one of the twin travelers rise. He was holding his sword threateningly and pointing the blade at them. The sisters turned and watched with wide eyes as the twin approached them, still holding the blade.

"Who are you?" the twin demanded, looking down at them. Elsa straightened and looked up at him boldly.

"My name is Elsa, and this is my sister Anna."

The traveler's green eyes widened and his hand that held the sword lowered to his side. Everyone watched as he stepped back, looking stunned.

"Elsa, as in Queen Elsa of Arendelle? The Snow Queen?" he whispered. Elsa nodded, feeling her fear subside. Anna squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yes," she answered.

"The Snow Queen," the shorter man breathed. The warrior frowned and turned back to his companions. His sword was raised at them menacingly.

"If you even think about hurting either her or her friends, I'll personally give you a little trim." he snarled, pointing a finger at his cheek. The rest of the hunters turned around, including the warrior's twin brother.

"Thank you sir," Anna sighed.

The warrior turned and bowed down to the princesses.

"I've heard many tales about you both, I always wanted to meet you, my daughter especially." he admitted.

Gesturing a hand towards a fairly large spot on the straw, a good distance away from the rest of the men, the warrior smiled.

"Come sit down." he offered.

"What's your name?" Anna asked curiously as she took off her gloves and cloak.

"Avon, and that's my brother Devon. Looks like he doesn't like sharing with royalty." Avon chuckled in disbelief.

"It must be a sibling thing." Anna joked, nudging Elsa.

"So where are you headed your Majesty?" Avon asked.

"To the Guardians, we need them desperately."

"Why?"

"Because of Pitch Black, he's attacked Arendelle and we need the Guardians to stop him." Anna said, munching on a piece of bread.

"The Guardians, are they warriors?" Avon asked, stroking his short beard.

"Yes," Anna reached out and unrolled the scroll in front of her. Avon glanced down at the drawings and nodded.

"Never heard of them. They look like an odd bunch though."

"Wait did you say that Pitch Black has returned?"

The group turned, seeing the thin shorter warrior eye them fearfully. His dark eyes had grown big and he held his dagger to his chest.

"Ignore Voltaire, he can be a….little strange."

"Do you know anything about Pitch?" Thorbend asked. Voltaire swallowed.

"Only that he's cursed! That he has the power to scare you to death and snatch you up in your sleep!" he shivered.

"Do you know how to get rid of him?" Elsa asked.

"Pray that the Guardians will come in time to save you before he gets to you first Queenie." Voltaire murmured, turning away from the men.

"Don't mind Voltaire, he's a little obsessed with magic. He's only alive because we saved him from the gallows." Avon said, avoiding Elsa and Ann's uncertain glance.

When Elsa turned to Holly, she noticed that she was already curled up on the straw, her head resting on Thorbend's lap. As Anna and Avon continued to talk about Pitch and Arendelle, Elsa crawled over to the girl quietly.

Unclipping her cloak from her neck, Elsa spread it over the girl, who stirred only slightly. Thorbend smiled exhaustedly.  
"You should get some sleep your Highness."

"I will, I just need to do something first." Elsa whispered with a light smile. Returning to Anna, Elsa knelt before her sister's backpack and took out the scroll.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked as Elsa approached the barn doors.  
"I'll be right back, don't worry about me. Marshmallow's outside." Elsa assured. She smiled and stepped out into the dark night.

Anna bit her lips and turned back to Avon.

"Tell me about your daughter, is she back in Arendelle?" she asked. Avon's smile faded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, with my wife, is it true? Is Pitch really in Arendelle?" he whispered. Anna nodded sadly.

"Yes, we barely escaped his clutches….Pitch took over our palace and took my husband and the staff prisoner." Anna explained, struggling to hold back her tears as she remembered the terrifying last moment she saw Kristoff. She only hoped that Pitch was not hurting him.

"You'll get him back, don't worry." Avon assured.

"Are you an ice harvester? Are you returning home?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm returning from a voyage across sea, I'm a trader, my brother's the pirate of the two of us." Avon smirked.

"My daughter's only four but like I said she heard so much about the Snow Queen. Her name's Mary."

"You'll see her and your wife again. We're going to find the Guardians and they'll take down Pitch." Anna insisted with a light smile.

* * *

The moment Elsa stepped out in the cold air, she let out a great sigh and carefully unfolded the map in front of her. She starred at the drawings of each Guardian before her eyes landed on the blank spot next to the Sandman.

_Anna says it's for another Guardian. I wonder who will join them. _Elsa thought. As a light wintry wind blew at her braid and face, Elsa looked up. Sure enough, the Moon was lighting the night sky.

"Anna tells me you're the Man in Moon, and that you know where the Guardians are."

Another gust of wind swirled at her, making Elsa's braid hit her cheek. Elsa laughed and pushed her hair aside. She rolled up the map and casted one last look at the lightened barn before she turned and began to make her way towards a grove of trees that were covered with snow.

_I wonder if there's a frozen lake nearby. _Elsa thought as she turned around and ran back into Oaken's shop.

The huge man was just blowing out the light in the building when the door flew open and Elsa stumbled in, covered with snow.

"Pardon me Oaken but do you have a small pair of skates that I may borrow? Just for a little bit?" Elsa asked breathlessly. Oaken beamed a large smile and snatched up a nice pair of white skates from behind the counter.

"Thank you!" Elsa breathed, taking the skates.

"Have fun!"

* * *

A few moments later Elsa was walking through the grove of evergreen trees, the skates dangling from her gloved hand. She smiled as the wind continued to blow against her cheeks.

It was as if the ice and snow was comforting her.

Soon Elsa approached a small, frozen lake situated in the middle of the grove of trees, as if it was hidden. Excited, Elsa sat down and tied on the skates as the snow began to fall. There was a wide opening above the trees, allowing Elsa to see the Moon.

Carefully, Elsa stood up and stepped onto the ice. When she was certain the ice was thick enough to hold her up, Elsa took off, her skates gliding along the ice.

Picking up her speed, Elsa let her body jump and take off into the air like a graceful bird. She pressed her arms together and gave a graceful twirl before letting herself land on the ice and skate in a full circle. A silvery gust of snow followed after her, her cloak flying behind her as though Elsa was once again dressed in her beautiful ice gown.

Elsa closed her eyes and outstretched her hands. She let herself circle around the lake a second time, letting the wind push her. It was paradise.

Breathless, her heart soaring, Elsa stopped at the center of the lake and looked down at her hand, which gripped the pendant. When she opened her hand, she felt it flickering with her life. Jack's ring was safe and dangling from the same rope.

"I love you Jack," Elsa whispered, kissing the ring before she let it fall back against her neck. When she looked up at the Moon, the queen felt her hands clench at her sides. She could not believe she was going to ask him this.

"Is this what you wanted? Did you want me to loose my powers? To loose Jack?" she asked loudly. Feeling hot tears form, Elsa bit her lips and waited.

The only answer she got was the eerie whistling of the wind.

"What if we don't defeat Pitch? Are you going to let Anna loose Kristoff? Are you going to let her suffer like I am suffering?" Elsa demanded.

Fighting the anger and pain inside, Elsa let her legs betray her. She fell on the ice, her full eyes starring down at the sparkling crystals that glittered inside the thick coat. She touched it faintly, her fingertips brushing against the surface.

All of a sudden, a large gust of wind blew right at Elsa, causing her to fall back in surprise as the snow picked up her cloak, making it flutter behind her. Confused, Elsa gripped her cloak and turned around, her braid whipping behind her. She then saw it…the slip of gold that burned into the map.

"The map!"

Immediately Elsa pulled off her skates and hurried to the map. She picked it up and unrolled her frantically, her hands trembling as she starred down at the map. At the bottom of the Guardian drawings, on a thin stripe of ribbon, a group of strange letters glowed, scorching the page. Elsa gasped and dropped the map as the words flickered as if they were magically in scripted on the map.

"No wait!" Elsa grabbed the map and quickly read the words.

_Burgress. _

"Burgress….Burgress! The town that Jack is from!" Elsa shouted. She looked down at the words, making sure she had read them correctly.

"Burgress! That's it! That's the place!" Elsa rolled up the scroll and scrambled up, brushing the snow off her knees and clothes.

"Burgress! Jack's hometown!" Elsa sang loudly, bursting into excited laughter as she ran through the high mounds of snow, ignoring the whipping of the winds.

* * *

Back at Oaken's, Elsa ran straight into Oaken who was on his way to the barn. The big man was about to shout a hello to the queen when he was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug.

"Hi to you too!" Oaken laughed.

"We have to tell Anna!" Elsa breathed.

"Tell Anna what?" Oaken asked as Elsa opened the barn door. The queen's excited entrance woke up Anna and Thorbend, who were already laying on the straw and peacefully asleep.

"Anna! Anna wake up!" Elsa whispered, dropping down beside her sister and shaking her shoulder. Anna sat up, still half asleep.

"What is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I got a sign from the Man in Moon! Look!" Elsa grabbed the map and unrolled it. Anna sat up and looked down as Elsa placed the map on her lap. Thorbend and Avon gathered around them, just as curious as Anna.

"Look! The words appeared when I was skating!"

"Burgress," Anna read, her eyes widening at the glowing letters.

"It's the town where Jack and Holly are from!" Elsa said, unrolling the map quickly, her eyes gleaming with relief and joy.

"Did he tell you what's in Burgress? Do you think the Guardians are there?" Anna asked.

"They may be, but now we know we must go there. If the Moon wrote those words, they must have some importance to them." Elsa whispered, pointing at the letters.

"Then we must go to Burgress."

"How far is the town from here?" Anna asked.

"About a day, if we leave straight in the morning, we will get there by nightfall." Avon answered.

"Then we'll go in the morning."

"Then we better get some sleep, as much as I love you Elsa, I don't really want to end carrying you all the way to Burgress." Anna giggled.

She settled back down on her cloak and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Thorbend chuckled as well and turned to his side a few feet away. As she herself was preparing to lie down beside Anna, the queen felt a hand come down on her shoulder. It was Avon.

"Your Majesty, let me accompany you to Burgress. I don't want you to get hurt by Pitch's wrath. Although the man named Thorbend looks strong he doesn't have a weapon against the enemy." Avon whispered.

"What about your brother and the others?"

"I don't trust them, but I do know how to get a few more handy weapons."

"As long as you don't loose your head." Elsa laughed softly as she laid down on the straw and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Don't worry your Majesty, since I'm my brother's twin, we sometimes share the same tricks." Avon chuckled. As Avon blew out the lanterns, Elsa rolled over on her side and watched her sister peacefully sleep as her own body began to grow tired.

For the first time in days, Elsa fell asleep with a hopeful smile on her face.


	20. Thawed Love

**We haven't heard from Jack in a while! Let's see what's happening in Antarctica! **

**Enjoy! **

Thawed Love

Jack was sure he was used to the cold, that it never bothered him once he received his winter powers. Walking barefoot on the ice, holding snowballs in his bare hands, even blowing gusts of icy air, he thought it was all-immune to him.

But looks like he was wrong.

While outside all he felt was the snowy winds against his face that would frost a regular human-being, on the inside, Jack had a frozen heart.

Since fleeing the North Pole and landing in Antarctica, all the winter spirit could think about was his talk with North, and how he was forced to be a Guardian forever because of a little sacrifice he'd done. The fury and pain inside Jack caused the winds to rise and a blizzard to unfold. Even as Jack sat down on the edge of the small cliff overlooking the vast Artic fjord, the blizzard continued to roar, picking up snow and swirling it furiously.

Jack's hood whipped behind his head as he starred blankly at the landscape. He never felt so confused and heartbroken. Anger for the Man in Moon and even North coursed through him. He wanted to scream yet his throat was hoarse.

"I just want her," Jack whispered. He looked down at his staff. This was the key that gave him his powers. Without it, he was weaker. Yet as long as he had it, Jack knew he was still a Guardian.

Furious, Jack tossed his staff over the fjord and turned away, not caring where it landed down there, or if the wind picked it up and blew it away. Sighing, Jack fell back against the snow, outstretching his arms and legs and letting the snow fall on him. Perhaps there was a way he could give up his Guardianship. The Moon didn't need him…all he was summoned to do was create blizzards and snow days. But was North telling the truth about the consequence of remaining in oblivion if Jack chose to leave?

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Jack whispered, closing his eyes and letting a deep, restless slumber take over.

"_Jack…Jack…." _

_Jack's eyes fluttered open. He was sitting on a crystalized banister that shone purple and pink. Awed, he ran a hand along the perfectly carved banister._

_He could not believe it. The banister, the whole balcony, it was made of ice! Awed, Jack jumped down from the banister and looked up. He noticed two beautiful ice doors that were propped open, leading into a huge room that looked as though it was made out of ice as well. Huge, extravagant snowflakes were carved on the doors. The balcony floor was smooth and glowed just like the rest of the structure._

"_Wow," Jack breathed. His eyes wandered from the balcony and to the rest of the ice palace. He had never seen anything like it…. _

"_Wait!" Jack stopped and grabbed his hair, pulling a strand over his forehead. A sharp gasp escaped from his lips as he eyed the silver streak. _

_This time he was in the dream! _

"_This is….amazing!" Jack stammered. _

_Spinning around, Jack's eyes widened as he approached the banister, gripping it tightly. A beautiful view of a vast snowy land overlooked the ice palace. The sky was a perfect, serene shade of purple, pink, and gold. _

"_This is….unreal!" Jack whispered. He had to be dreaming…. _

_As Jack propped his elbows against the banister and look in the beautiful sight, he was unaware of a smiling girl approaching him, sparkling in an exquisite blue gown sparkling with ice and snowflakes. Her glossy platinum blonde hair fell loose over her bare shoulders. _

_Smiling, the girl reached out and wrapped her arms around Jack. Surprised, Jack turned around and met the girl's beautiful blue eyes. __He could not believe it._

"_It's you!" he gasped. The girl laughed and hugged him tightly. Jack felt his knees grow weak as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. _

"_Of course it's me." _

"_I….you know me?" Jack stammered. __He lifted her face into his hands. His fingers were trembling slightly as he peered into her eyes. Elsa crinkled her nose and eyed him._

"_Are you denying your love for me?" she asked. _

"_No! No I just…..you're here!" Jack whispered. _

"_I'll always be here Jack, always." Elsa whispered. She reached out and cupped his face, her eyes lingering on his lips. _

"_Kiss me, I must be dreaming." Jack breathed. Elsa smiled and leaned in, her lips brushing against his cheek before finding his lips, which she gladly kissed….._

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes at the sound of the rough voice. Gasping, he sat up and looked around frantically. He saw North standing beside him, along with Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy. He was lying on the cliff in Antarctica, where he fell asleep.

"No!" Jack shouted, scrambling up. The balcony, the beautiful snowy landscape, Elsa….everything was gone...it was just another dream.

"Jack calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Sandy I think you should knock him out for a little while." Bunnymund murmured. Sandy nodded and stepped forward, only to be stopped by North, who held up an arm, his gaze still on Jack.

"He was dreaming about the girl again." North announced to the rest of the Guardians. Tooth and Bunnymund exchanges surprised glances before Tooth flew over to Jack, who was running a hand through his hair.

"Is it true Jack?"

"Yes, she was there right in front of me!" Jack exclaimed. He turned to North, who was looking at the ground.

"North….I need to find her. These dreams….they have to mean something. You gotta believe me, the Man in Moon must be giving them to me!" Jack insisted.

"What was your dream about?" Bunnymund asked.

"I was at an ice palace, oh gosh it was the most beautiful ice palace I've ever seen! And I was there, standing on this balcony and then she….came!" Jack explained, his voice thick with emotions and memory. He could still feel her arms around his waist, her sweet breathe lingering on his skin as she kissed him.

"North...I think we should let Jack go and find this girl. He's clearly in love with her. Only a guy as love-struck as he is can almost have a seizure for a girl." Tooth insisted softly with a smile.

"You do love her don't you?" North asked.

"North…I can't even tell you how much. I don't understand….surely I can still be a Guardian and have someone I love."

"Oh come on mate! Let him get the girl!" Bunnymund exclaimed suddenly. Jack, Sandy, and Tooth turned to the Easter Bunny, who smirked and twirled his boomerang in the air.

"What? I had a crush on someone too before, I know how it feels mate." Bunnymund chuckled.

"I wonder who," Tooth giggled, nudging Bunnymund playfully. North turned back to the group, his lips curling into a defeated smile. Jack approached the large man.

"I'm sorry North, I shouldn't have snapped at you back there, I know you want what's best for all of us." Jack apologized.

"I'm sorry too my boy, I shouldn't have judged you so harshly." North said. Shaking his head, Jack reached out and hugged the Guardian, who returned his embrace.

"Uh guys you know I love truces but surely the girl's waiting for Jack somewhere!" Tooth said. Jack pulled back and turned to the rest of the Guardians.

"Go get her Frosty, or she'll forget you!" Bunnymund smiled.

"Thanks guys, but where can I find her? The ice palace….where can I find the ice palace in a mountain?" Jack asked, turning to his friends.

"Do you have your globe with you?" North asked.

"Of course," Jack chuckled and reached into his sweatshirt pocket. After searching though, a small frown appeared on Jack's face.

"Oh no," he murmured, pulling his hand out.

"You lost it!" North boomed.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged meekly.

"Looks like you'll need to take the long-distance train mate. The number one rule for us Guardians is to never loose your snow globe." Bunnymund chuckled.

"Yeah I'll find it eventually." Jack smirked.

Leaping into the air, Jack looked down at the Guardians and saluted them playfully before pushing back and making a victorious back flip in the air.

"Be careful Jack!" Tooth waved as Jack flew down to the frozen fjord and snatched his staff from the ground, laughing and flipping in the air.

**Thanks for reviewing! Until next time! **


	21. Fixer Upper

**Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 22! **

**HUGEjelsafan (and others who got the email) - sorry about that! I accidentally posted the wrong chapter (there were two drafts for this chapter!) **

**Enjoy! :) **

Fixer Upper

Jack was just flying over the snowy Corona when he noticed Rosalinde playing in the palace courtyard with a tall man wearing elegant robes and fur-trimmed cloaks. He had dark hair that was tucked underneath a gold crown.

Jack guessed that this was the King of Corona.

Mid-air, Jack stopped and looked down at the laughing pair. Rosalinde was rolling a huge snowball up to the older man, who was laughing and making a second large snowball. Jack smiled at the realization that they were making a snowman.

He was about to call out to Rosalinde when the little girl lifted her head and spotted him. She smiled wide and waved up at him.

"Hi Jack!" she greeted. The King looked up as well and his eyes widened as Jack flew down on the ground and bowed.

"Who is this?" King Edward asked his granddaughter curiously.

"That's Jack Frost Grandpa! He's my best friend! He can make it snow and everything! He made the snowstorm last night!" Rosalinde answered brightly.

"You don't say," King Edward chuckled.

"It's a honor to meet you your Majesty." Jack admitted.

"Look! He can also fly!" Rosalinde exclaimed.

"And do more, rest assured I already informed Rosalinde that I'm not a witch nor an evil wizard." Jack smiled.

"Do you wanna play with us Jack? Mommy and Daddy went to the city! You can meet them too!" Rosalinde said.

"I wish I could Rosalinde but I'm on my way to meet someone. A very special girl who lives up at the North Mountain." Jack explained.

"Oh so you know Queen Elsa?"

King Edward looked surprised. Jack turned to him.

"Yes," Jack answered, stunned. So that was what her name was. And not only did she have such a beautiful name, but she was a queen as well?

"Ooh I love Aunt Elsie and Aunt Anna! They're the best! Aunt Elsie can make it snow too!" Rosalinde exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Really?" Jack breathed, surprise mixing in with the excitement. It appeared to good to be true.

_Elsa has powers of ice and snow too? This is unbelievable! So that explains the ice palace and the ice dress she wore! She made the ice palace herself! She's just like me! I'm not the only winter spirit around here! _

"Look Grandpa! Jack's blushing red!" Rosalinde giggled. Jack clasped a hand to his cheeks, which were burning, much to his surprise. He did not know when was the last time he felt hot. Something actually fluttered inside his belly.

"I um….well I…" Jack babbled.

"I think Jack likes Auntie Elsa." Rosalinde whispered, stifling a giggle.

"I do, its just all new information. I love Elsa, but I had no idea she could be so similar to me." Jack insisted.

"Then you have much catching up to do my boy. Are you headed to Arendelle now?" King Edward asked.

"Arendelle sir?" Jack arched a brow.

"It's where Aunt Elsa and Aunt Anna lives with Uncle Kristoff and Sven, who's a talking reindeer. Do you know they also have a talking snowman? He likes giving warm hugs!" Rosalinde chirped.

After bidding farewell to King Edward and promising Rosalinde a double-play date for his departing, Jack flew out of the kingdom and over the lands, letting his staff work its magic and make it snow behind him.

He received precise directions on how to reach the North Mountain from the King, who Jack learned was Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's uncle. Rosalinde's parents Rapunzel and her husband Eugene were cousins to the sisters and Kristoff was Anna's husband of three years.

"She has powers like me." Jack breathed, looking down at his hands. Since he left Corona that was all Jack could think about.

He wondered how Elsa would react once she saw him. Will she remember him? He had to make it appear casual. The last thing Jack wanted was to scare the girl away with his awkwardness.

"Hi Your Majesty, my name is Jack Frost and I love you." Jack rehearsed in the air. Wrinkling his nose, Jack slapped himself on the forehead.

"That'll definitely scare her away. Okay how about 'Your Majesty, you may not remember me but my name is Jack Frost and I happen to be a good friend.' Urgh who I am the Duke of the North Pole!" Jack groaned.

This was a lot harder then he imagined it would be.

* * *

Soon enough Jack was flying through a dark, night sky, his staff creating a light flurry behind him. Above his head, the skies were dancing with purple, green, and pink colors.

Jack smiled and looked up at the magic for a brief moment, admiring the colors before he returned his gaze to the sight in front of him. He was flying over a strange land with huge rocks scattered all around, covered with rocks and moss.

"Hmm, that's strange." Jack mumbled.

He stooped down and flew towards the rocks, landing on the ground. Brushing the snow off his shoulders, Jack looked around.

"What is this place?"

Jack turned around and glanced at the huge boulders and then the smaller rocks that laid next to it. Then, there was a strange rumble.

"What the…!" Jack grabbed his staff and flew up in alarm. He watched dumbstruck as the smaller rocks began to rumble and actually roll and bounce off the steeper hills.

They all seemed to be coming right at him!

"Okay this is creepy!"

Jack was about to fly up and flee when all of a sudden the rumbling rocks began to move and suddenly open up like strange flowers. For a split moment the trolls looked at Jack in stunned silence and Jack starred at them, unblinking.

"You're….real…rocks!" Jack cried.

"Hey hey buddy I think the correct word you're looking for is trolls!" one of the trolls corrected grouchily.

"Sorry I just…wow this is weird!" Jack admitted, brushing his hair back from his face.

"Who are you?" Bulda asked.

"It's Jack Frost!" one of the little trolls answered.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, still dumbstruck.

"The Moon told us!" Cliff said. Jack looked up to see the Moon shining brightly against the Northern Lights. He turned back the trolls.

"Sorry, I must've took a wrong turn. I'm looking for the North Mountain."

"The North Mountain? That's where Queen Elsa's castle is!" Bulda said happily.

"It looks like our Elsa has finally found a man!" Cliff announced.

The trolls began to cheer and hoot with loud excitement. Jack's cheeks flushed red with sudden shyness as the trolls began to gather around him, patting his legs or wishing him good tidings.

"Let me take a look at him!" Bulda said. Before Jack could protest the troll grabbed his face into her chubby hands.

"Perfect straight teeth, white hair, dreamy eyes, he's not old and wrinkly! Yes this looks like the perfect match for Elsa!"

"And he has ice and snow powers too!" Cliff added. Jack laughed as the trolls began to talk in quick, happy tones.

"We should go over there and plan their wedding!"

"I'll bring the buffet!"

"I'll make the decorations!"

"I'll make the dress!"

"Whoa slow down! Dress?" Jack questioned, holding up his hands. The trolls turned to him.

"Why of course, there's so much to do before a wedding can happen!" Bulda insisted.

"But I'm….I need to see Elsa first. She might not even remember me!" Jack admitted loudly. The trolls immediately stopped talking and turned to him, eyes blinking.

"What do you mean she might not remember you?" Bulda cried.

"Well I mean she might not even know who I am at first. I….I used to be the boy she loved. I dreamed about her in the past. But…but what if she doesn't remember me?" Jack asked.

"Oh then looks like we need to give you a little fixer-upper!" Bulda said.

"Fixer upper?" Jack's brows rose in confusion.

"So tell me dear what is it that you remember about Elsa?"

"Her beautiful eyes, her smile, the way she laughs is adorable…." Jack smiled at the memory.

"What else?"

"That I was at the palace, it must have been in Arendelle, and I had brown hair and I wasn't Jack Frost. If I wasn't Jack Frost then who was I?" Jack said.

"If you don't remember then we'll help you!" the little troll said. She giggled and bounced into Jack's arms. Jack let out a gasp as the troll almost pulled him down.

"Alright, what should I know about Queen Elsa?" Jack asked, setting the troll down.

"She's the queen of Arendelle!" Bulda began.

"She has a younger sister named Anna, and she was born with the powers of ice and snow!"

"She loves chocolate!"

"And she is very graceful and poised! So I think the sweater's got to go!" Bulda insisted, tugging at Jack's clothes.

"I don't think so!" Jack assured, holding his sweater.

"She also loves to skate!" Cliff added.

"And she's very punctual! And organized! Even her magic is orderly!"

"I think its time we fix him up a bit! Look at him! It's like he's meeting Elsa for the first time!" Bulda said.

"Yeah!" the trolls cheered.

"Uh wait I don't think there's a need to!" Jack insisted.

"Look here comes Pabbie! Maybe he'll help!" Cliff suddenly said.

The trolls turned and moved aside as another rock rolled up to Jack and opened it, revealing a wise, old troll with a yellow crystal hung on his neck.

"So this is Jack Frost." Grand Pabbie smiled.

"Maybe you can help me Grand Pabbie. I need to know more about what happened on the night I became Jack Frost. Does Elsa even know about me?" Jack asked, sitting down on one of the larger boulders.

"Don't you trust the Moon?"

"I do but…" Jack bit his lips.

"Impatience is the worst. Alright, I will tell you about the story, but you must listen carefully Jack Frost, and don't let your heart get in the way of your head." Grand Pabbie explained.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen."

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

Gasping, the young queen sat up, her eyes flickering around the dark, chilly stables. Around her, dark figures laid on the straw, covered to their chins and deeply asleep. Elsa swallowed hard and her hand came up to the pendant around her neck. She gripped it tightly and closed her eyes.

She had a dream, a vivid dream about being back at the North Mountain…and there was a boy there…a boy who flew like a bird and laughed as his strange staff struck a blast of snow and ice behind him. Elsa remembered standing in the grand foyer and watching him. And then suddenly he stopped and flew down beside her. She was certain he was smiling but then the dream ended.

And Elsa woke up before she could see his boyish smile.

"Someone's there, at the North Mountain, I can feel it." Elsa whispered, pressing the pendant close to her. She turned and noticed Anna lying beside her, fast asleep.

"Anna!" Elsa crawled over to her sister and began to shake her. Anna's eyes flickered open and she stirred underneath her cloak.

"Huh?"

"Wake up, I must tell you something." Elsa whispered. Anna yawned and sat up stiffly. She rubbed her eyes before looking up at her sister.

'What is it? You look terrified!" Anna whispered.

"I had a strange dream about seeing someone at the North Mountain, in the ice palace." Elsa explained. Anna's eyes grew huge.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know, he was flying and….and laughing and I watched him and then he flew down on the ground and then I woke up! But I have a feeling that something's back there…or someone." Elsa said.

"Elsa we're far away from the North Mountain, maybe a day's journey….and we have Arendelle and the Guardians to go after!" Anna reminded firmly.

"I know, but Anna I really think I should go over there….I don't know why but I have a strange feeling…I have to go. What if it's some sort of a sign from the Moon?" Elsa asked.

"Can't we go in…"

"No, I'm going right now, while the Moon is out and I can see if this has something to do with him."

"Then let me come with you," Anna said.

"No Anna, you need to keep on going to Burgress. We can't loose time now."

"No! Wherever you go I go too! Who knows what can come at you!" Anna declared a little too loudly.

"Anna please don't…" Elsa sighed.

"What's going on?" The two sisters turned sharply, seeing Avon standing nearby, fully alert and awake. He looked confused. Elsa rose up and Anna followed after her.

"I'll take Avon with me."

"Avon?"

"Yes, we'll both go together to the North Mountain and then catch up with the rest of you. We'll go right now and surely be back before the break of dawn. And if we don't…then you know what to do Anna." Elsa picked up the map and handed it to her sister.

"Elsa please…" Anna began. Elsa held up a firm hand.

"Anna, I'll be alright. I trust Avon and we'll be armed, but if anything does happen then you know what to do, and Arendelle will look up to you." Elsa whispered. She pressed the map into Anna's trembling hand. Her sister looked hurt and worried.

"Avon go saddle up two horses." Elsa instructed.

"Yes your Majesty," Avon bowed and left.

"Are you sure you'll catch up to us?" Anna asked softly.

"Yes I will…but remember Anna what I told you."

"It won't happen!"

"We can never be too sure. I love you Anna and farewell for now, take care of Holly and make sure Marshmallow and Thorbend behave." Elsa smiled and grabbed her sister in a tight embrace. Anna squeezed her tightly before pulling back.

"Be careful okay? And please come back safe and sound."

"I will," Elsa nodded.

"Here," Anna turned and picked up her mittens. She gave them to Elsa, who took them and slipped them over her cold hands. The two sisters wrapped their arms around one another and slipped into the dark night, where Avon was leading two horses out.

"Are you ready milady?" Avon asked, handing the reins of one of the horses. He was armed with his sword and a dagger sheath hung at his belt.

"Ready Avon," Elsa mounted on one of the horses and took the reins into her hands. She rolled her eyes down to Anna, who smiled a small sad smile and waved.

"Bye Elsa! See you soon!"

"Bye Anna!"

**Thanks for reviewing! We're getting SO close! Hang tight folks! :D **


	22. I'm With You

**Hi everyone! Well I'm not going to spoil anything for this chapter :) **

**Enjoy!**

I'm With You

Saying goodbye and waving to the trolls, Jack shot up in the air and began to fly towards the direction of the North Mountain. A million emotions and thoughts ran through his head.

Jack knew everything now. He knew about the night on the ice, when Pitch ambushed him and Elsa and he fell through. Jack knew the sacrifice he made and why he was summoned to be a Guardian. And he knew more about the girl in his dreams….

After Grand Pabbie told him of the events, the trolls insisted on going with him to seek his true love yet Jack politely declined. He was sure that he wanted his first encounter with Elsa to be perfect. And alone.

Picking up speed, Jack laughed and twirled in the air, his heart soaring. This was it, once he reached the North Mountain, his life will be complete.

_Please make her remember me._

* * *

The shattered, broken balcony was the first thing that Jack noticed when he reached the North Mountain. The ice palace in his dreams…it was all there.

"So it's true! Everything in my dream was real!" Jack breathed. He flew down to the balcony, his smile disappearing at the broken ice. He wondered what could've happened here.

"No problem!" Jack chuckled with a shrug.

He moved his staff along the broken bits and remains of the balcony and let his ice magic conjure and create a sparkling new balcony with smooth, glossy banisters carved with elaborate snowflakes. He swept away the bits of ice that scattered the floor and jumped down on the floor. When he turned to the door, it was also cracked and shattered, as though something had burst through.

"That's strange," Jack mumbled. He let his staff do its magic and soon enough the huge glossy ice doors were hinged and back into place. Jack smiled at his work and flickered his staff forward, letting the doors open with a low creak.

As Jack moved his hand along the glossy walls, he was unaware of the door closing behind him, shutting out the muffled whinnies of approaching horses….

* * *

"Oh my!" Avon's eyes were huge with wonder as he and Elsa urged their horses to a halt in front of the ice palace. Elsa smiled up at it. She could not believe that it was still standing after all these years.

"So the rumors are true…." Avon whispered. Elsa dismounted from her horse and led him towards a lone tree. She tied the reins around the trunk and gave the animal a comforting pat.

"I'll wait here your Majesty. If there's anything, do call." Avon replied, still seated on his horse. Elsa nodded and began to make her way around the palace, her eyes gazing up at every detail.

"I'm home," she smiled, tears pricking her eyes.

Her boots crunched along the snow as Elsa carefully approached the beautiful ice stairs that would lead up to the front doors. The stairway was stretched out and led straight to the huge doors.

Sudden memories of the cold winter night of her escape returned as Elsa began to make her way up the stairs, holding tightly to the banister as she went. If only she felt so free and wonderful now, instead of empty and fearful….

When Elsa reached the top, she rolled her eyes up to the huge doors, wondering what to do. If she had her powers, opening them would be a piece of cake.

"Looks like I'll just have to knock." Elsa sighed. She reached out and rapped her knuckle against the cold door. Stepping back, Elsa held her breath and waited. Sure enough, after a few moments, the doors opened with a loud rumble.

"They opened?" Elsa laughed softly and stepped in.

Cold, freezing air hit the queen's face as she stepped into the grand foyer. More of the memories were coming back. Elsa remembered seeing Anna stand in the same spot she stood nearly _three years ago._ Somehow Elsa could not accept the fact that so much time has elapsed...

* * *

"Oh gods she's here!"

Jack moved back from the stairs and pressed himself to the wall. His heart was suddenly beating like mad as he clung to his staff and held his breathe.

"Get it together Jack! It's just Elsa! Oh gods I didn't think she'd come here! And so soon!"

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Elsa's voice called out. Jack let out a deep breathe and straightened his shoulders. He looked down to his staff and closed his eyes. If Elsa really loved him, she'd remember….

Slowly, Jack moved away from the darkness and into the glowing blue light. She was still standing at the bottom, looking around. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was slightly shivering.

"Your Majesty," Elsa turned at the sound of the low voice. She lifted her head up and her eyes grew large as Jack appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with a warm smile.

"It's you! You're the boy in my dreams…" she revealed.

Jack jumped down from the top of the stairs and flew right in front of her. She was so beautiful, the way her eyes glistened and strands of her light hair framed her pale face. Silently, Elsa narrowed her eyes and leaned in. Jack's heart picked up its pace. Could she see right through him? Did she even notice him?

"Elsa it's me." Jack assured. He made a move towards her yet Elsa recoiled back, confusion clear on her face.

"Who?" Elsa whispered.

"Jack…." Jack's voice faded and he was suddenly scared. What was his last name, the name that belonged to the boy that Elsa loved before?

"Jack…Overland." Elsa gasped and stumbled back. For a split moment Jack thought she was going to faint.

"Jack," Elsa composed herself and stepped forward.

Her eyes took in the boy's pale face, his crooked, nervous smile and glistening white hair. All of a sudden…. it was clear to her. Even though his eyes were bright and blue and his hair was white, he still bore the old Jack's thin frame. And the smile that Elsa knew all too well….

This was her Jack….the Jack that she thought she lost forever….

"It is you! Oh gods you're alive!" Elsa suddenly wept.

Her feet betrayed her and in moments Elsa flew into Jack's opened arms. She began to cry and bury her face into his shoulder. Jack could only hold her tight and struggle not to cry himself. His hands came to her soft hair and then up to her wet cheeks, which he cupped and lifted her face. Elsa's eyes were bright as she smiled and looked at him.

"You remember me?" Jack breathed.

"Yes, I always remember your smile, it was the one thing that kept me believing that you didn't leave me."

She leaned in and her lips brushed against his. The butterflies were going crazy in Jack's stomach and the sudden longing for the girl crept inside him. His hands left her face and came down to her small waist. She held his face, her fingers stroking his cheeks as their lips devoured one another. When Jack pulled back, Elsa grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, as if he was the one thing she couldn't live without.

"Elsa we need to talk." Jack moaned against her lips.

"It can wait, I need you Jack….I need to know you're really here." Elsa whispered, cradling his face. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Her hand reached out and stroked back a strand of his white hair from his forehead.

"Who are you now Jack? You don't look like the boy I used to sneak into the kitchen with…."

"I'm Jack Frost, the Guardian who finally found his queen." Jack answered, bringing her close to him and kissing her on her soft, delicious lips.

"Frost?" Elsa smiled when they pulled back.

"Watch this!" Jack winked.

Elsa watched in complete awe as Jack jumped up and began to fly around the foyer. He grabbed his staff and unleashed a swirl of sparkling snow. Elsa laughed and stretched out her hands, catching the snowflakes as they fell around her.

"This is amazing!" Elsa sighed. She looked up as Jack landed in front of her and gave a grand bow. Smiling, Elsa ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips boldly.

"I missed you, I thought I lost you back on the ice…"

"You didn't and you never will. You saved me." Jack said. Elsa blushed and timidly stroked a finger along his chest.

"Did you see the entire palace yet?" she asked softly. Jack's eyes widened and Elsa bit her lips, struggling to hold back a giggle. A few moments later he smiled, a mischievous gleam lighting his eyes.

Propping his staff against the banister, Jack reached out and swept the queen into his arms. Elsa laughed and titled her head back, giving Jack enough time to peck an innocent kiss on her neck. Her skin flushed underneath his touch and Jack felt his own desire ignite.

"Do I get a grand tour?" Jack teased.

"Of course," Elsa smiled and they kissed. Yet as Jack flew up from the foyer and Elsa clung to him, the two of them knew very well that there was just one place in the whole palace where they wanted to be.

* * *

_Get it together Jack! This is just a tour! _Jack kept telling himself as he and Elsa flew up the long stairway and onto the second floor. The moment they reached the top and Jack set Elsa down, the radiant girl smiled and grabbed his hand. He let her take him to a large room made entirely of ice. The walls were glossy and showed the white, bleak sky. There was a small balcony and a thin icy veil that covered the opening. At the doorway, Elsa turned around and met his lips hungrily. Her hands gripped his collar as he wound his arms around her waist, his own hands coming up to her braid and letting it loose. His fingers ran through her soft strands and his lips took hers with a suddenly flaming passion.

"Don't leave me again Jack." Elsa groaned.

"As long as you don't leave me." Jack responded, stroking her spine and letting his hands roam over her hips. Elsa leaned over and met his lips. She nudged them and deepened their kiss with a fierce boldness that even surprised her, yet did not hold her back. She wanted Jack. And surely he wanted her. Breathless, her cheeks flushed, Elsa draped her arms around Jack's neck and he lifted her up from the ground and into his strong arms as their passions for each other continued to take over.

Elsa placed her hands on Jack's chest and pushed him back, guiding him towards the bed that she slept on during her isolation. Their bodies fell on the soft mattress and Jack opened his arms, letting Elsa in them. She smiled and closed her eyes, her nose nuzzling his cheeks as he kissed her gently, his fingers stroking back her hair from her shoulders. Hovering over him, Elsa's eyes twinkled as her hands gripped his and their fingers intertwined. Jack returned her smile and lifted his head, hungry for another kiss.

The kiss did not come, because Elsa's smile grew and she let go of his hands. Her fingers went up to her cloak and she unclipped it from her neck. The cloak fell on the floor and Elsa proceeded to untie her bodice. Jack's eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, his fingers helping her. As he worked to undo her bodice, Elsa kissed him ardently and grabbed at the edges of his sweatshirt. She tugged off his sweatshirt, gasping at his stunning torso and muscles. Smiling mischievously Jack pushed aside Elsa's hair as the queen threw off her bodice and slowly pulled off her blouse over her head. Jack's eyes lingered on her glowing body before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Elsa down on the bed beside him.

"I love you Jack." Elsa whispered fiercely as Jack urged her back onto the pillows and hovered over her. His right arm slipped around her waist to hold her while his other hand pulled at her skirt.

"I love you too Elsa, gods you don't know how much I love you." Jack murmured, their lips returning to continue their passionate synch.

** Thanks for reading! **

**Quick Author's Note - Since there's been lots going on throughout these last few chapters I'll just make a quick recap about what is happening to our characters: JACK and ELSA - they're back together (finally!) PITCH and HANS - still in control of Arendelle, ANNA - still at Oaken's, waiting for Elsa to return, KRISTOFF - escaped but we haven't heard from him in a while.**

**Also I just want to point out that I ended up combining 2 of the chapters - A Stay at Oaken's + Icy Paradise, so if you get an email saying that this is chapter 22, then you won't be confused! **

**Thanks again everyone! :) **


	23. The Late Night Traveler

**Enjoy! Also I've posted a new poll on my profile page to get a more insight of what I can write next! Check it out! :) **

The Late Night Traveler

The young princess was just opening her eyes when she heard a soft sound of a horse whinnying. Stirring underneath her cloak, Anna yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Your Grace," Thorbend appeared beside her.

"What? Are we going?" Anna asked sleepily.

She sat up and pushed her hair from her face. Holly, and the ruffians were still asleep nearby and did not even hear the sound of Thorbend's voice. Suddenly Anna remembered her sister, and how she and Avon had rode off into the night to the North Mountain.

"Elsa?" Anna looked around. Her sister was nowhere in sight. The thought that Elsa was still out there uneased Anna.

_She said she would be back before dawn…._

"We must be quiet. I've saddled two horses and snatched a couple of swords and Voltaire's arrows. They're hidden away but we still need to pack a few provisions. Where's Queen Elsa?" Thorbend looked around.

"She left…" Anna bit her lips.

"Where to?" Thorbend looked surprised.

"To the North Mountain, along with Avon. She said to wake up and keep going to Burgress. She'll catch up with us." Anna whispered.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, I promised to her that I'd keep going. She'll come back I'm sure. In the meantime, I'll see if Oaken's up and get some breakfast for the road." the princess decided, hoping that the distraction would lessen her worry for Elsa.

Anna stood up as quietly as she could and clipped on her cloak. Both she and Thorbend crept outside, where Anna gasped at the sight of the pink and purple swirled sky.

"It's beautiful!"

"And early, I'd figure we best get a move on before Avon's brother and his friends wake up. But don't worry, they're heavy sleepers, especially after an eventful night of poker and ale." Thorbend winked.

"Ale?"

"That's where I guarded them your Grace. Every time one of them eyed you, I gave them the death glare." Thorbend assured. Anna smiled kindly at the hermit before turning and making her way towards Oaken's store.

The princess walked up to the door, surprised to find the store already opened when she pushed through the door. Oaken was already up and shelving jars of pickled eggs and sardines.

"Good morning Oaken!" Anna greeted, approaching the counter.

"Good morning Princess! You're up quite early!"

"We need to get a move on, how about some good food to eat? What've you got?"

"You're in luck! I just baked chocolate scones and the milk is brewing for hot cocoa! There's also a blowout sale on my famous pickles and sardines yeah?"

"Um….we'll definitely take a dozen of your finest scones and hot cocoa….oh and three jars of your pickles."

"You got yourself a deal!"

"Did anyone else come here after we left? Maybe my sister perhaps…along with one of the travelers?" Anna asked, leaning against the counter.

"Not your sister, but someone did come! A strange visitor last night….he came banging on my door way past the midnight hour. Surprised at who it was!" Oaken winked.

"Who?" Anna raised her eyebrows.

Oaken opened his mouth but suddenly the door opened and closed shut. A gust of morning wind blew in, as well as loud footsteps echoed in as they stomped on the ground.

"Oh that must be…." Anna turned around and froze, the words lodged inside her throat.

Her hand that held the bag of coins suddenly opened and the bag fell on the ground loudly. Tears pricked Anna's eyes as she looked at the man who brushed off the snow from his clothes.

"Kristoff…." Anna spoke up.

* * *

Kristoff looked up and froze as well. That voice….he knew that voice…. His eyes took in Anna's small figure and for a split moment he thought his heart stopped from shock. His Anna was here….he couldn't believe it. She was actually standing at Oaken's….just like three years ago.

"Anna!"

"You're here!" Anna cried. She ran across the store and Kristoff swept her up off the ground and twirled her in a circle.

"You escaped! Oh I knew you'd escape! I knew you'd find me!" Anna wept. She looked up and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I always keep my promises." Kristoff smiled.

"How did you escape? There were Fearlings everywhere! And Pitch….how did you…"

"It was Kai, he helped me escape through the same passageway." Kristoff answered, brushing the tears from her face and pecking a kiss on her cheek. Anna smiled and hugged him fiercely, refusing to let him go.

"I thought I lost you back there, when the door shut I thought…." she sniffed. His large hands stroked her braids gently.

"I was so worried about you, I thought they'd find you and Elsa and they'd bring you back." Kristoff whispered into her hair, his lips kissing her forehead.

"They didn't, we have thick skulls, Elsa especially. And we've made a few allies along the way, including a certain snowman." Anna teased, looking up at him.

"This is so touching! I think I'm going to cry!" Oaken whimpered at the counter.

Kristoff and Anna pulled back timidly as Oaken set a whole tray of scones on the table. Taking Kristoff's hand, Anna pulled him towards the shelves, where she was sure they'd be away from Oaken's eyes and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"Promise me that you won't shut the door in my face again." Anna whispered.

"I promise, I'm so sorry Anna!" Kristoff mumbled as Anna pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. They did not even hear the door opening and shutting, signaling another customer.

"Ah good morning!"

Anna pulled back from Kristoff's arms.

"It's Thorbend!"

Grabbing her husband's hand, Anna led Kristoff towards the counter, where Thorbend was standing with Oaken, already dressed to leave.

"Where's Sven? And Olaf? Did they escape too?" Anna asked, looking out the window curiously. Kristoff approached her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll tell you everything."

"He's right, we better get a move on. Holly and the rest are ready. We have enough time to ride out of Oaken's before the ruffians wake up." Thorbend said.

* * *

The three of them walked outside, carrying their bought goods. Holly sat on a back of one horse, while the other was bare and saddled. Thorbend began to tie the provisions to his horse quickly.

"Where's Elsa?" Kristoff asked Anna. Anna turned and looked around, hoping that her answer would somewhat appear. But there was nothing. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"She…left." Anna answered.

"Where to?"

Anna turned back to her husband with a small frown.

"The North Mountain, she said she'd catch up with us. I promised her that I wouldn't hold us back. We have to continue on and find the Guardians." Anna insisted firmly. She took out the map.

"You don't look so sure." Kristoff whispered.

"I'm not, but I trust Elsa, come on. We have to get going before the ruffians wake up." Anna forced on a smile and kissed Kristoff on the cheek. The mountain man embraced her tightly.

"I love you Anna,"

"I love you too." Anna mumbled, pulling Kristoff into another sweet kiss.

* * *

After galloping away from Oaken's, the group, along with Marshmallow was trotting their horses through a steep forest with tall towering trees and a frozen stream that was trickling water. The horses were calm and the travelers kept them at a trot.

While they rode, Kristoff told Anna everything that happened after the Fearlings raided the kitchen. The princess listened intently. And when Kristoff revealed Pitch's new ally, the girl paled, unsure if she could digest the sickening news.

"So Hans has returned, hungry for power." Anna whispered. She looked up at her husband worriedly.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but he's dangerous either way, and Pitch is even more powerful now that his confidence is up. They have Arendelle under full lockdown, no one can get in or out."

"That explains the huge ice wall." Holly pointed out.

"And Sven and Olaf are…locked up aren't they?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded, wincing in sadness at the mention of his friend. Anna turned and kissed his cheek in comfort.

"They'll be okay. Once we get Elsa's powers and the Guardians, we'll free them." she said, gripping his arm tightly and leaning back against Kristoff's chest.

**Thanks for reading! The story's still not over! our heroes still have to defeat Hans and Pitch! Any guesses on what will happen? :D**


	24. A King's Desires

**Hi folks! Aren't we so glad that Elsa and Jack are back together? But it looks like their fight is just about to begin...**

**Quick note: This is taking place while Elsa and Jack are reuniting.**

Dangerous Desires

"Your Majesty!"

The Fearling growled and pushed a pale and fearful Kai forward and into the throne room. The howling wind was blowing through the cracked windows and the shredded tapestries were fluttering against the walls like a ghost's robes. Two Fearlings stood by the door, guarding it. Hans was sitting on the throne, deep in thought when the Fearling approached with Kai. Pitch was standing beside him and Onyx was standing beside his master.

"This fool was in the dungeons, surely conspiring against you! What should we do to him?" the Fearling demanded. Pitch turned to Hans, who smiled rather pleasantly.

"Release him, there's no use in killing him just yet." he insisted. The Fearling shoved Kai to the ground, where Kai scrambled up to his feet and adjusted his coat.

"Leave us!" Hans ordered. The Fearling bowed and floated out. When the doors slammed shut, Hans leaned back into his throne. Kai watched as he stroked his chin.

"Pitch I fear I'm….missing something here." Hans announced.

"Sire? You have everything….Arendelle has surrendered to you."

"Not everything,"

"S-sire?" Kai gulped.

"I need….a queen." Hans decided, his lips curling into a devious smile. Kai paled at the thought, while Pitch eyed him oddly.

"A queen?" both Pitch and Kai asked.

"Yes, a queen! And I know just who I want to see sitting on this throne." Hans whispered, running a hand along the edges of the smaller throne.

"Your Majesty….." Kai swallowed.

"I had a dream last night of Elsa. I couldn't sleep after that dream, I was as though I could touch her right here. Of course Anna was charming but she was quite stupid and young, she belongs in the dungeons, rotting with her true love. Elsa…she's clever and quite powerful, not to mention very beautiful. That's what the people want in a queen..."

"Sire are you sure this is a good idea? Why need a queen when you have an entire kingdom?" Kai asked.

"With Elsa at my side, the people will come to love me, they will surely come to trust me when she convinces them. No one knows that it is I that's sitting on the throne." Hans smiled and stood up from the throne.

"Yes, I want Elsa brought here. It's time for the people of Arendelle to see the king they deserve. Where's that pathetic squire? What's taking him so long to find two girls? Where could they possibly be?" Hans growled, turning to Pitch.

"I'll send two men to find him."

"Get them, and tell him that if he does not bring Elsa soon, I'll get his head in return for a pathetic attempt at doing his job."

"And Anna sir? What do we do when we find her?"

"Bring her here, I shall like to see her fight when her sister will finally bow down to me. Then we can throw her in the dungeon, where she'll fall like the rest of them." Hans decided, ignoring the sharp gasp that came from Kai.

"But Sire where exactly do you want us to look? They could be anywhere! Even out of Arendelle by now!"

Hans spun around and rubbed his chin in thought. He suddenly remembered one place...

"The North Mountain!"

"The North Mountain? What could possibly be there? It's just a frozen wasteland." Pitch frowned.

"An ice palace, made by none other than the Snow Queen. Have your men go there. If Elsa's there, I want her brought here." Hans ordered.

"Of course Your Highness." Pitch bowed. Hans sat down, quite satisfied. Yet there was still something that was bothering him. And that was Elsa's pathetic little sister.

Hans knew that Anna will surely want to save Elsa, it was so predictable. She'll surely step up and sacrifice herself again. It was pathetic. Hans knew that he will be humiliated again, and that is the last thing Hans wanted to be. He'd rather have Anna dead then see her try to save Elsa. As Pitch mounted Onyx and galloped out of the throne room, Kai turned back to the prince.

"You're mad!" he spat. Hans lifted his head and laughed.

"And you're a fool. Do you really think you can defeat me? You, a mere servant against a king and an army of fear and darkness? I could have your head if I wasn't so merciful. Take him to the dungeon, he's done here."

"You'll never get away with this!" Kai shouted as a Fearling approached him and began to drag him out.

With servant was gone, Hans slowly stood up and lifted his sword. He began to step down from the platform and approach the left wall, where he approached a large portrait of the queen. Looking up, Hans smiled wickedly as he starred up at her piercing blue eyes.

He had to admit, Hans was not lying when he spoke of Elsa. She was quite beautiful, more beautiful that Anna, who appeared to look like a child now when Hans thought about her. Lifting his sword, Hans smirked and pressed the tip of the blade to Elsa's neck. He wondered how it would feel to kiss her and run his fingers through her perfect hair. She would surely be weak and innocent, considering that Pitch had her powers within him. It was just how Hans wanted her to be...

"Soon Elsa, you'll be mine. I'll be sure of it." Hans whispered, sending the blade down Elsa's neck and watching the canvas tear under his touch.

**Oh no...**

**Inspiration: The broadway musical number "The Madness of King Scar" from the Lion King. **


	25. Guests at the Palace

Guests at the Palace

Jack lay still and relaxed as Elsa stroked swirls on his shoulder blade and her lips sprinkled soft kisses on his neck. The bed sheets are rumpled and thrown on the floor and Jack held her warm body close.

"It's late," Jack whispered, lifting his head and starring down at Elsa's beautiful face. She shrugged, her fingers never stopping their soft caresses. Jack kissed her lips as she wound her small arms around his back and pulled him closer to her.

"I don't want to leave." she mumbled. Jack brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, I don't either but we have to. Your bodyguard is probably getting restless." he teased, mentioning Avon, who was still guarding the palace. He pulled back and let Elsa sit up. Taking her hand, Jack smiled and kissed her fingers.

"Come with me back to the North Pole."

"I can't Jack, I have to take back Arendelle." Elsa frowned sadly. Jack's smile disappeared as he brought her into his arms.

"Why? What's going on in…"

Before Jack could finish his question, the high shrills of approaching nightmare horses filled the air. Elsa and Jack gasped at the sound. Grabbing his sweatshirt and pulling it over his head, Jack flew from the bed and Elsa struggled to slip on her own clothes. As Elsa got dressed, Jack approached the shut windows and rolled his eyes down. The sight before him turned Jack's blood cold. There were at least a dozen Fearlings standing underneath the window. Half of them sat mounted on their horses, while the others stood on foot. They all looked as though they were inspecting the palace. If one of them just looked up then he'd be spotted.

"Damn!" Jack swallowed.

"What? What is it?" Elsa exclaimed, standing up from the bed. Jack returned to her and grabbed her hands. Fear filled his eyes, making Elsa nervous.

"There's some sort of dark army just outside the palace!" Jack said. Elsa gasped loudly, her own face turning pale.

"What? What are they?"

"Fearlings, they're Pitch's monsters. They came for me." Elsa stammered. Jack grabbed her hand and he began to lead her towards the door.

"We can't go out the window, they'll spot us. We need to get to the foyer, while it's still empty."

"What about your staff?" Elsa asked, pulling him back. Jack swallowed down the fear but it was a struggle. He had completely forgot about his staff! Yet how was he to know that the ice palace was going to be attacked?

"Stay behind me, and be very careful." Jack whispered. Elsa began to tremble.

"Jack I'm terrified." she swallowed.

"I'll be right here." Jack encouraged firmly, trying to keep his own voice calm. What exactly were these things, and were they really this terrifying?

Jack did not want to know. All he knew was that he had to get Elsa out of here. And fast.

* * *

When Jack and Elsa slipped out the bedroom and into the hallway, they were greeted with a strange, haunting silence. The high walls and dome shaped ceilings were not blue but dark and bleak as the rest of the palace suddenly became. And it was snowing. But it was not white snow that Jack was used to, it was a black sharp snow that pierced into their faces like tiny needles.

"What the…." Jack brushed the snowflakes from his cheeks and looked at his fingers.

_Black snow? _Jack frowned and pulled his hood over his head. He turned to Elsa and slipped her cloak's hood over her own head. She still clutched his hand and the other she used to cover her face.

"I don't hear anything!" Elsa said. Jack squeezed her hand tightly and turned to the long stairway made of ice. He began to walk towards it, listening to any strange sounds. Elsa followed after him, just as alert.

When they reached the top, they looked at the foyer. There was no one there, but that did not sooth them. It only brought more uneasiness.

"We gotta get out of here Elsa." Jack declared softly. He gathered her trembling, pale body into his arms. Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Look! There's your staff!" Jack looked down where she pointed. Sure enough, his staff was sitting where he left it yesterday. Without it, his flying abilities were limited. They had no choice but to go down the stairs on foot.

"Come on," Jack took her hand and they turned to the stairs. They began to make their way down, looking down at the deserted foyer.

"Jack!" Elsa suddenly stopped and Jack looked down.

He was able to see a dark figure move underneath the stairs. He stopped and peered closer. The figure also stopped and Jack suddenly noticed the crossbow in its hand.

"No!" Jack shouted. He turned and prepared to shove Elsa back from the stairs yet she kept a good grip on his hand.

It was too late though, the arrow was flung straight at the staircase. The sharp sound of ice cracking filled the air. The arrow sliced straight through the ice, causing it to shatter right underneath their feet. Elsa screamed and the two of them fell right through the jagged hole. Jack's body fell hard with a sickening thud, his back hitting the hard floor and knocking the air out from his lungs. His hand still held Elsa's.

Breathless, feeling his back ache from the high fall, Jack blinked and gasped as six black faces with yellow flashing eyes starred down at him. He turned to Elsa, seeing her lifeless body lie beside him.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. Frantically he tried to lift himself up but the pain in his back was keeping him pinned down. The Fearlings grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up.

"Let me go! Elsa!" Jack cried, fighting off the sharp claws that were gripping him. One of the Fearlings grabbed his staff off the floor. He struggled against their grip but they were stronger, much to Jack's horror. He turned to Elsa, seeing two Fearlings circle her, their swords pointing.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jack shouted. Elsa remained still, her eyes closed. Angry tears pricked Jack's eyes as one of the Fearlings chuckled and nudged her.

"He knows the Queen,"

"Pitch will know what to do with him."

"He'll reward us for sure!"

"He won't be needing this." At the last remark Jack's head shot up and he caught sight of the Fearling who held his staff.

"NO DON'T!"

The Fearling laughed and snapped his staff in two. The sound of the sharp snap filled Jack's ears. A burst of shock and pain suddenly swept through Jack, causing him to stumble. It was as though a part of his powers left his body. Without his staff, he was suddenly weak. His shaking hands curled into fists and he tried to punch at the Fearlings. When he managed to kick a Fearling back, another Fearling struck him in the stomach, his claws scratching across his chest. Jack cried out in pain.

"We'll take him back to Arendelle, where Pitch and King Hans will decide his fate." one of the Fearlings growled. Jack lifted his head, meeting the cruel gaze of one of the Fearlings.

"Look at him! He can't be a regular human!" the Fearling cackled, grabbing Jack's face. His claws dug into Jack's cheeks.

"And that staff had to have some value to him."

"Not to mention he could fly!"

"Enough! We'll deal with him in Arendelle! There's nothing here anymore! We got what we came here for." the Fearling boomed, releasing Jack's face.

"What do you want us to do with this place?"

"Destroy it!" the Fearling ordered, marveling at the horrified look on Jack's face. Jack turned away, his gaze transfixed only on Elsa. A tall man dressed in a black cloak was lifting her up from the ground.

"Please don't hurt her!" Jack pleaded. The man pulled his hood down and Vegard frowned down at the winter spirit. He turned away and faced one of the Fearlings.

"Destroy this place. King Hans is waiting."

"No!" Jack gasped, ignoring the warm blood that began running down his cheeks. Before he knew what was happening, Jack was dragged out of the foyer by the Fearlings, who began to fly around the walls and smash the once beautiful palace.


End file.
